


【刺客信条】异端（Heretic）

by Eleonora_zz



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: It's a story mainly about and for Leonardo, M/M, Templer Leo/Assassin Ezio
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 91,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_zz/pseuds/Eleonora_zz
Summary: *CP：LEL无差（暂定）*设定：圣殿茄/刺客E（Templer Leo/Assassin Ezio）*这是一个关于Leonardo的故事，Ezio是很重要的一部分，但不是全部。*可能偶尔会涉及天主教，但基本是个背景。*车在非常遥远的未来，但是我一劳永逸地选了M分级。“我们所称的eresia（异端）来源于拉丁语haeresis，再向前可以追溯到希腊语hairesis，它们原本的意思是‘选择’。”艺术家回过头来看他，神情一如既往的温柔，却仿佛变成了一个陌生人，令刺客感到难以理解，难以企及，“Ezio，这无关对错，只是选择。”





	1. 1.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 序列一 断裂的水晶
> 
> 这时，我的内心深处有两种相反的情绪慢慢显现，恐惧与渴望：对可怕黑暗洞穴的恐惧，以及想看看里面是否有什么绝妙东西的渴望  
> ——Leonardo da Vinci

片段1

他正站在一个山洞前。

这结论来得十分突兀，但确实是他的第一个念头。就像是世间的第一道命令，词语闯入混沌，让光暗分离，露出天地的面貌。这之前他在哪里，之后要去哪里，似乎都是没有意义的问题。造物主仿佛只是从无尽的时空中截取出一个微不足道的片段来定义他的存在。他同时感受到亲密与疏离，亲密得如同他天生属于此地，却又疏离得好似上一刻还置身于广袤的虚无，下一秒便骤然出现在这里。

一方面，他感到奇怪，所有的事情都不合逻辑，然而却无法打心底升起半分真正的质疑，这矛盾的反应本身就令人疑惑；另一方面，他又不免在惊讶之余觉得格外新鲜，因为这一切光怪陆离的景象如同一道难解的谜，而他永远欢迎谜题。

男孩转身去看来时走过的路，只见到无数嶙峋的巨石。回忆仍是一片空茫的烟雾，于是他肆意地畅想自己可能像传说中的英雄一般历经万千磨难才到达此地，沿着来路留下史诗与奇迹。随便找个诗人，就可以编出许多歌谣来阐释过去，它们需要的是辉煌而非真实，像所有传奇一样，重要的是磨难与胜利，而非原因和目的。在终点的时候记忆全是空白也没什么不好，多少人在旅途的终端都渴望回到最初，也许如今的他也不过是其中之一。

等到眺望得再远些，只见天边暮色渐深，层层晕染的霞光映衬着夕阳，柔和的光线落在石头上，与阴影形成恰到好处的比例，原本尖锐的棱角模糊起来，和谐地融入辉煌的天空。

有一瞬间，他目不转睛，呼吸变得又轻又缓，唯恐打扰了其中潜藏的秩序。自然向他展开一卷生机盎然的美丽图景，那份瑰丽透过眼睛接触到灵魂，攫住了他的心。

还有美妙的音乐：他听见溪水潺潺，风沙沙低语着拂过枝叶与野草，倦鸟此起彼伏地鸣叫着归巢……

它们明亮、温和、愉快、安全，符合世人的要求、期待与审美。假如男孩渴求的是欣赏，或者模仿、记录，都应当快步向前，投入它们的怀抱汲取灵感。

然而他没有。事实是，尽管对面前的景致满心喜爱，他仍止步不前，大半心思都想着背后的山洞，最后终于忍不住回转去端详它。

那是另一种全然不同的景致，另一个世界的入口：黑暗、静谧、神秘、深不可测。它的内部如此阴暗，远胜过无月的夜。在这里阳光也显得虚弱，仅仅停留于男孩脚下，不肯再前进一步。也许从远处望去，洞口会像是某种阴森可怖的怪物或者鬼魂的血盆大口，而自己则如同误入歧途的小小昆虫，即将被毫不留情地吞噬。一切都是未知，视觉的失效、经验的失效都使他体会到自己的脆弱，恐惧自然而然地在心底蔓延开来。

可是他依然站在这里，一动不动地凝视着黑夜；感到口干舌燥的同时，还有一阵隐秘的战栗顺着脊背向上攀爬。

他闭上眼，察觉到心脏在疯狂地蹦跳，引起整个胸腔的振动，仿佛是它带动了所有肌肉的颤抖。这不过是种错觉，他知道，但同时也算是一道谜题。一直以来，他都很疑惑情绪与身体相互影响的原理，为何紧张、恐惧、兴奋等情绪会刺激到心脏这个器官？精神和肉体，处于不同层面的两者是通过什么互相转化，从而联系在一起？

正是同样的好奇催促着他发问：山洞里面会有什么？

世界有这么多未知，这么多问题等待解答。他不能停留在原地，不能假装安于现状。他想要观察，想要接近，想要碰触，想要理解。而且这还不够，发现之后，还应该有发明；了解之后，是运用，更是创新，是变革；他永不满足，迈出一步，就会想朝新的方向继续迈出下一步。

其他人或许认为这是贪婪，或者野心，但其实远没那么复杂，不过是最简单的求知与好奇罢了。贪婪与野心压榨的是旁人，他的好奇则只会压榨自己，而且这个唯一受到压榨的人本身也甘之如饴。

无声的黑暗可能代表了蠢蠢欲动的野兽、险恶可怖的威胁，也可能是与世隔绝的安宁、无人探访过的美。而后者的诱惑，他无法拒绝。

我的脚下可能是深渊，男孩艰难地权衡，也许只要迈出一步，就再也回不去了。

但如果能见识到深渊，也很值得。有时候，神秘，乃至恐怖本身，也会拥有致命的刺激和吸引力，构成美的一部分。何况扪心自问，他会愿意因为可能的痛苦与危险而停止寻觅，放任自己错过吗？

他应该……

脑海中的想法尚未成型，世界就猛地颤动起来。他环顾四周，惊讶地发现已然有无数道缝隙由天空蔓延至大地，它们不断延伸，汇聚成密密麻麻的蛛网，将世界切割成无数片段。

接下来恐怕会是天崩地裂，圣经中的末日审判恐怕也莫过于此。他想。只是这样的崩塌太过安静，缺少了火焰、毒烟、猛兽或者洪水，绝望的气氛就难免大打折扣。接下来，天使会像神父们所描绘的那样，带着上帝的旨意降临吗？它们会是纯粹的光芒，还是和壁龛上的画像并无两样？

可惜没有天使，也没有上帝。伴随着一声轻响，周围的环境倏地炸裂开，瞬间便支离破碎，如同跌落地上的镜面，残存的碎片则纷纷化作闪耀的细小粉末，飘荡着远去。

看上去就好像整个世界都在坠落着消失，唯有他留在原地。他试图伸出手去阻拦飘远的飞尘，却诧异地发现自己的手俨然属于一位年轻男性，而不是男孩。似乎在世界消散的同时，他的身体结构也出现了变化。

这结论勾起了他的兴趣：他很确定，无论刚才还是现在，他都是他自己，因为所有的体验和想法都很真实，身体的行动与精神的指令也完全一致。只是当他身处其中时，会自觉地合理化所有不正常的细节，即使察觉到它们的存在，却不能正确意识到它们代表了什么；像现在这样离开了那个场景，再去回想，才会发现那些违和与不连贯。

不管之前他所在的地方是哪里，它都不够完整，或许正因如此，才会如此轻易地消失。

现在他仍然存在，不是因为自身强大，而更像是——如同嵌在沙滩上的小石块，浪潮会带走周围的细沙，却无法花费同样的力气动摇它——因为他更完整，也不属于那里，不属于那个精致而脆弱的景象。

但是他究竟属于哪里？这个问题即使是他自己也无法回答。

“束……嗡嗡……是……碎……寄……嗡……”

断断续续的嘈杂声响从四面八方一同传来，他凝神静气，侧耳倾听，得到的却只是一片意义不明的呢喃絮语。相似的发音组合成难以理解的词句，他猜测这或许是种未曾在意大利广为传播的语言。这样的杂音干扰在思考问题时有些烦人，但正如他已经很习惯如何应对旁人无聊的交谈，只要足够有经验，无视它们其实不算非常困难。

世界消散后露出的“本质”也非常有趣。视线所及之处皆是朦胧的白色，接近地面之处漂浮着闪烁的光斑。但稍微观察一下就能发现，最基本的规律并没有变化：他仍然能感受到距离，因为那些光斑同样是由近及远逐渐模糊；天与地虽然不甚分明，也远没有彻底融为一体。明明看不清楚地面的材质，却能感觉是结结实实地踩着什么，而非漂浮。试探着走动，蹦跳，乃至小步奔跑，简单的移动在这个处处透露出古怪的地方都可以做到。

有一瞬间，他为自己还是不能飞翔而感到一丝沮丧。

这个地方给他的感觉，很像场景轮换时的舞台，旧布景已经搬空了，新布景还没抬上来，场下的观众在窃窃私语，而被仓促推上台演员站在一片空白中央，茫然而不知所措。

自己拥有的信息实在太少，很难拼凑出什么真相。年轻人用左手抵住下巴，右手抱在胸前支撑住另外一个手肘——这是他思考问题时经常用的姿势——来来回回地踱步。

这样安排意义何在？他可不是什么演员，比起表演，他反而更喜欢设计布景，关于剧院的布景可以说积攒了不少创意，尤其是quelle macchine（那些特效机械），如果能更为灵活地运用，整个舞台效果会提升不止一个层次。迄今为止他在发明这方面的直觉还从未出过偏差，这是毋庸置疑的，要知道他可是……

年轻人突然停顿了一下。

等等，他……他是……他是什么……不，不对……

……他是谁？

当这个问题浮现于脑海的时候，世界再次产生了剧烈的变动。原本悬浮在半空的光斑聚拢串联起来，形成直通天际的耀眼光柱；四周的雾气也渐渐散去，显露出背后愈发刺目的洁白光芒，那过度的明亮迫使他出于自我保护的本能而闭上眼睛。

但他还能听见，许多奇妙的声音源源不断地传入耳朵：既不是用凿子雕刻石料的“叮咚”，也不是砖头相互磕碰的“哐哐”或者木材承受重量时的“吱呀”，可他莫名地明白，那些闻所未闻的响动，是“建造”才会产生的音乐。

只是很快那声音就淡去了，他开始听见熟悉的、属于城市的喧闹：女人们的讨价还价、教士朗诵拉丁语的经文、商铺小贩的叫卖吆喝、孩童嬉闹的笑声、嘈杂的脚步、扫帚划过地面、衣料间不经意的摩擦……不仅如此，他还感受到风混杂着鲜花的气息拂过脸颊，温热的阳光慷慨地洒落在每一块裸露在外的皮肤上……

无中生有，让他联想起创世纪。所以这会是神看待人类的角度吗？搭建好无数个舞台，欣赏一幕幕悲喜剧集？

忽然，一只手拍拍他的肩膀，又抓住它前后摇晃，随之而来的是一声声呼唤：“Leonardo? Leonardo……喂！Leonardo！快醒醒！” 起初那声音还压得很低，带着点犹豫和拘谨，但显然很快对方的耐心就已经告罄，耳畔徒然增大的音量震得他脑袋里嗡嗡作响。

嘿，我可清醒得很。一想到方才种种神奇的体验在另一个人看来不过是偷懒睡觉，年轻人就不免感到一种被误会的恼火，他一边在心底悄悄反驳，一边不情不愿地命令自己赶快睁开眼睛，看看是谁在打扰他思考。我只是一时间还没搞清楚这一切都是怎么……

所有纷繁的思绪在他看见那个“罪魁祸首”时都戛然而止：他以为自己看到了太阳——明亮的，热情的，生机勃勃的，源源不断地向外辐射着温暖与光芒。

对面的人对此毫不知情。青年对“清醒过来”的他狡黠地眨眨眼睛，嘴角残留的笑容里还带着几分无法无天的孩子气。只要看到这样的神情，任谁也发不出火来。

“你这是在写生吗？虽说挺暖和的……” 还没等他作出什么反应，青年已经耸耸肩膀，大摇大摆地坐到身旁的石凳上， “但是佛罗伦萨的小偷也都很欣赏好天气，随便睡在这里的话，我觉得你的钱包可能会有异议。” 

闻言，他低下头扫视一圈，自己用以记录的本子确实正摊在腿间，左手握着的笔尖落在一幅基本完成的风景速写上。等他抬起头，正好撞进青年的眼睛里。

对方看着他的眼神中不乏关心，不过更多的还是“幸好有我在”和“快来谢谢我”的那种得意洋洋，或许这样的态度也算是种傲慢，不过这些情绪是如此真挚又热烈，以至于他发现面对这样的情况，真的很难压制住微笑，更难去感觉讨厌。正相反，他只是满心喜爱地想要顺着对方，想要在这个朝气蓬勃的人眼里见到更多、满溢的快乐和骄傲。

没错，他怎么可能忘记对方，忘记这里，忘记自己，忘记这段日子？果然，还是因为之前是在梦里吧。毕竟梦境之中，一切不可思议的事都有可能发生。即使再有趣，再值得记录，也终究是个梦而已。

“大概是昨天睡得晚了些，还做了个奇怪的梦。谢谢你叫醒我，Ezio。” 于是他也笑了起来，有些不好意思地解释了一句，同时也不忘翻开新的一页，匆匆记下几个关于刚才梦境的要点。

听到有意思的单词，青年的眼睛一下就亮了起来，好奇地追问：“是怎么样的奇怪？”

“梦见了我小时候一段去山洞探险的经历……吸引我的不是这次的梦境有多逼真。实际上，最不同的是，我确实意识到，自己以孩子的身份、孩子的思维体验了这个梦。一般来说，梦境的主体应该是做梦的人——即我们自己，做梦者塑造梦境的时候，会自然地以现在的自己为体验的主体。因为自己就是自己，所以他们不应该特别关注或者设定自己的形态，假使有人真的这样做了，至少他的思维也应该与现实中的一致，而不是……啊，真是抱歉，我周围很少有人对这方面的想法显示出兴趣，所以一激动就说得太多了。”说到感兴趣的话题，年轻的画家语速越来越快，不时配合着一些随意的手势抒发感情，直到他看见青年一脸困惑的懵懂表情，才猛地想起应该照顾对方的感受。

不要在客户面前跑题，不要说太多，也不要忘记察言观色：自从出师以后，他已经很久都没在社交上犯过这样重大的错误了。或许是Maria夫人对他太过理解包容，因此他也把相同的期待投射到了她的儿子身上；又或许……只是因为这个人是Ezio。其实认真算的话，他们也不过是一周前由Maria夫人引着见过一面，但是这次再见，他却感觉像是面对一个十分亲密的陌生人，甚至一时忘形，喋喋不休起来。

“尽管不是我一开始想听的，不过你说的事情也很有意思啦！”出乎他的意料，似乎把他消失的笑意与短暂的沉默不语当作了失落，反而是Ezio自己连忙摆摆手大声辩解，“呃，那个，只是你说得太快，我不太跟得上……”  
青年侧过头，窘迫地盯着地面，声音突然低了下去。Leonardo瞥了他一眼，只看见一个红红的耳尖。看起来，对方是真的很不习惯这么直白地承认自己的劣势。画家感到有些好笑，Auditore家二儿子在佛罗伦萨的名声挺大，他也多少有所耳闻，不过现在看来，倒不怪他的家人都纵容他四处闯祸：Ezio比传言所描述的好上太多，他值得这些，更不可能因此变成一个糟糕的人。

“既然是这样，我就可以放心了。”他收好本子和笔，站起身，面向还不太自在的青年玩笑似地行了一礼，伸出手，“那么不知道我有没有这个荣幸，能邀请先生你一起在佛罗伦萨散散步呢？”

Ezio轻而易举地被转移了话题，他憋着笑试图摆出一张因生气而显得严肃的脸，最后还是忍不住，笑着拍掉了画家的手：“嘿，Leonardo，这种话我比你熟多了！别用对付女孩子的那一套对付我！”

“我就当作答案是一个‘是’了。”Leonardo没有否认对方的话，只是也笑着将青年拉起来，领着他走上了自己平时散步会走的路。


	2. 1.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 序列一 断裂的水晶
> 
> 这时，我的内心深处有两种相反的情绪慢慢显现，恐惧与渴望：对可怕黑暗洞穴的恐惧，以及想看看里面是否有什么绝妙东西的渴望  
> ——Leonardo da Vinci

片段2

时间不紧不慢地流逝，画家自然也不能仅仅专注于一个奇怪的梦。当他从米兰归来，匆匆忙忙抵达佛罗伦萨的时候，正赶上五月节临近。街道上喜气洋洋，人人脸上都挂着快乐的笑容，期待享乐的日子到来。统治者对盛大庆典的偏爱无疑助长了市民们欢度节日的气势，即使足不出户，墙壁与门窗也阻挡不住城市中四处弥漫的欢欣气氛。

踏入工作室的瞬间，他不禁松了口气，比起庆典的狂热，无疑还是熟悉的环境更令人高兴。雇来打扫的仆人转告他，不久之前有Verrocchio（韦罗基奥）的学徒来访。不出意外，书桌上有一封来自老师的信——说是信，其实长度更像是便笺——邀请Leonardo在五月节时一聚。

于是他打发早已心不在焉的仆人去递个口信表示答应。当然，为了保证对方能完成任务而不是不负责任地半路开溜，还付出了少许额外的金钱作为报酬。

节日当天，Leonardo在工作室里待到下午才出门，圣母百花大教堂距离不算太远，所以他并不着急，反而饶有兴致地沿着街道边走边看。店铺的外墙上装饰着五颜六色的丝带和横幅，非常漂亮，引得不少人光临。精明的商人绝对不会错过机会，这一天商品的价格往往也同样美丽。离教堂稍近一些，就能听见唱诗班空灵的歌声，路边也越来越多地出现各种乔装改扮的天使与圣人。所有人都显得无忧无虑，沉浸在幸福之中，这样的神色应用在宗教画的小天使身上会非常合适，画家着重观察了一些表情，暗自记录下对应的特征，决定一回到工作室就先把他们画出来。

展示圣物的高大战车成群结队地从身旁经过，掀起一片惊叹、赞美与欢呼。他停下脚步，仰起头，隔着许多人遥遥欣赏了一番平时难得一见的圣物。等战车走远了，才继续朝广场前进。

广场上人相当多，视线也总是受到阻碍，因为到处都是摆放供奉的蓝色华盖。Leonardo很喜欢上面用银线绣出的星星图案，却对这种蓝色本身没什么热情——它太浅太亮，因此显得轻浮而虚假，如果是宝蓝就能庄重许多，又不失轻快，或者也可以适当再把颜色调暗一些，以模仿夜晚的天空，突出繁星闪烁……

“Leonardo，你这小子，要是我不过来找你，你准备花多长时间在这里出神？”熟悉的声音，还有那种温和的、无奈的语气将他拉回了现实——这个声音陪他度过了九年无比宝贵而关键的时光，对他来说，老师反而更像是一位父亲，“还是那么拖延的毛病，早点来我的工作室见面不好吗？”

画家惊喜地转过身，他的老师，Verrocchio，正微笑着看向他。时间越来越轻易地在他身上留下痕迹，比起Leonardo记忆中的样子，他的头发愈发呈现出银白的色泽，皱纹也多了起来。出师以后，他们见面的次数自然不可能像曾经一样频繁，每次Leonardo见到他，都难免会感觉到不小的变化。

但老师对待自己的态度、他身边萦绕的那种亲切感，却还是一如既往。年轻的画家快步走上前去，在送上拥抱的同时轻轻行过两次贴面礼，习惯性地开起玩笑来：“若是我清晨出发，在一群手持花环的青年中间该多么尴尬。您怎么能忍心让我和他们去争抢道路，还有姑娘们的芳心呢？“

对此，Verrocchio只是不置可否地哼了一声，显然完全没被说服。不过他的神情中却流露出一丝喜爱，招呼年轻人跟自己一起逛一逛，聊聊天。

画家考虑都没考虑，便神态轻松地答应下来。

路上，年长者询问他对庆典的感觉，他就稍微描述了一下沿途的所见所闻。说到展示圣物的战车时，Verrocchio颇为怀念地笑道：“我年轻的时候就是这样，记得应该有基督王冠上的一根荆棘，圣约翰的手指，还有十字架上的一个钉子。“

“……只要把它们放到最明显的地方，每个人都知道，反而就没人敢去怀疑。“Leonardo则不知想到了什么，若有所思地沉默了一阵，”说起来，老师，我最近有个相关的想法，目前还算不上理论，等我准备好了，希望能先和您商量一下。“

他们转入一条行人较为稀少的小路，渐渐远离了喧嚣的街头，随即在一个无人问津的狭小庭院内停下。这里景色实在乏善可陈，只有些破败的花草和一组镶嵌在墙上的小型雕塑。

“最好趁我心脏还承受得起的时候。“Verrocchio叹了口气，伸手快速拨动了几下雕塑中央的圆盘。

机械运转的响动过去后，暗门应声而开。

“随机乱序，有趣的设计。“画家走进门的时候仍然在盯着那个圆盘看个不停，蓝眼睛亮闪闪的，”但是还可以变得更复杂一些……“

他的老师已经点燃了房间里的蜡烛，在书桌后坐了下来，昏暗的火光让所有人和物都笼罩在一片模糊的阴影之下：“作为一道门，这样暂时就足够了，我还不想每次开门都要猜十几次机关和密码。现在过来，Leonardo阁下，我们来谈谈你的米兰之行。”

前半句话还属于一位老师头痛的抱怨，但是他说出第二句话的时候，语气已然转变为一位威严的领导才会使用的那种类型，冷静而严肃。

“米兰完全是一团乱麻，Galeazzo Sforza遇刺以后，所有人都自顾不暇，”年轻人似乎对这种转变习以为常，他丝毫没有表现出惊讶，而是在椅子上坐下，开始按部就班地汇报，“他死得太早了，才七岁的米兰公爵完全是个摆设，他的母亲正和叔叔们争得不可开交。我估计，要是米兰的运气足够好，至少会有两三年都会保持这个状态，直到决出个胜负来；运气不好的话，无论是那不勒斯还是罗马，都正在摩拳擦掌准备介入，把哪个势力引进来对米兰而言都无异于灭顶之灾。不过，眼下关于佛罗伦萨最重要的问题可能在于，所谓的盟约已经和一张废纸没太大差别了。”

及时的情报确实解决了一部分问题，但同时也带来了更大的迷雾。

Verrocchio示意他暂停：“也就是说，Medici家族失去了一个非常有价值的同盟……Rodrigo Borgia在会议上宣称整个计划都是为了得到伊甸圣器，现在根据他的行动来看，他毫无疑问在针对佛罗伦萨，可我们都知道，这里根本没有碎片。”

“这里有很多异见者，至少这是理由之一：Lorenzo的行为把Medici家族和刺客的利益绑在了一起，不管他究竟了解多少。在搜寻碎片的过程中，尤其对于Borgia那一派来说，他们都是潜在的阻碍。”说到刺客组织，Ezio那张年轻气盛的脸突然出现在脑海里，使得画家不由停顿片刻，“我们的确无从得知碎片的具体位置，但我个人不建议在他们行动时袖手旁观，毕竟Rodrigo可不是那种大方分享成果的人。”

“我会考虑，在下次集会时提出来。不过隐修会的成员大都缺乏对政治的直接影响力，短时间内很难说能做到什么程度。”谈话告一段落，老师朝他摆摆手，让他先行离开，“愿认知之父指引我们。”

在离开前，Leonardo迟疑了一下，还是将那句“我们时间紧迫”的提醒咽了回去，只是低声回应：“愿认知之父指引我们。”

从密室里出来，夜幕已经悄然降临，仍有些意犹未尽的市民和旅人在道路上三三两两地闲逛或者高谈阔论。画家漫不经心地经过，思索着自己今晚要做的事情，微风将他们调笑的只言片语送到他耳边，又很快将它们吹散了。

要赶快把白天记好的人物表情画出来……仆人肯定不在，他给了一天假……不过厨房还存着些中午的剩菜，橱柜里有瓶葡萄酒，算下来也是挺丰盛的晚餐……

无论如何，计划中都没有“有人来敲门”这一项。所以当他打开门，发现门外站着一个预料之外的客人时，多少有些惊讶：“Ezio，我以为你会去找Cristina？”

“拜托，Leonardo，难道全城的人都知道我和Cristina的事了吗……”Ezio从他让开的空隙垂头丧气地挤进屋里，瘪着嘴抱怨，“我当然第一个就在她门上挂好了花环，也和她说了几句话，但是她父亲今天看得太严啦，晚上根本没法去找她，还害得我和守卫打了一架。”

确实，不止打了一架，恐怕还受了伤。他从Leonardo身旁走过的时候，画家就闻到了一股浅淡的血腥味。

“后背的伤口我碰不到，而且这么晚医生都回家了……要是不处理妈妈会担心，还会念叨我，让Claudia帮忙那简直就是谋杀……”解释到一半，大概是联想到自己描述的“可怕”场景，青年就呲牙咧嘴地笑了，他双手合十，那双棕色的眼睛里满是期待和恳求地看着画家，“上次我们一起散步，你不是说学过医学吗？所以我觉得也许能找你帮帮忙。”

只是随口一提，倒是真难为对方还记得住。他那副大半装出来的可怜模样让Leonardo不禁失笑，奇怪的是，虽然设想中平静的夜晚被打扰了，他竟也不太觉得生气。Ezio总是这样，他只要站在那里盯着你瞧个不停，你就会心软，最后不忍苛责他。

“好吧，我去找找药箱，你自己找个地方坐，记得把受伤的地方露出来。”他刚一松口，对面就一声欢呼，紧跟着就是不小心扯到伤口的呼痛。他抿起嘴偷笑了一下，假装什么也没听见。

药箱并不难找，画家自己也时常会不小心割破哪里或者撞上什么，总是用得到。他在轻车熟路地处理伤口时，还分神考虑了一下要不要逗逗Ezio，向他坦白自己提到过的医学经验其实都来源于尸体解剖，但想起对方已经足够“凄惨”的一天，还是放弃了。

包扎完毕后，Leonardo看他仍然沮丧不已，提不起精神的样子像极了街边找不到食物的小狗，就忍不住笑着问他：“你从中午到现在吃过饭了吗？”

结果本来以为可能要留到明天的饭菜，全都进了Ezio的肚子。

哦，还外加一杯葡萄酒。

青年狼吞虎咽风卷残云的时候，画家本打算坐到一旁看书，可他瞪着一排排字母，思绪却怎么也无法集中，纷杂的线头绕来绕去，指向老师，指向自己，指向今天的谈话，最后全都回到了这个意外来客的身上。

这么美好，这么年轻，这么鲜活，这么真诚的生命，很可能就快要走到尽头，不是太可惜了吗？况且，Leonardo想，看看他，最大的烦恼不过是Christina的父亲不喜欢自己，不准他们私下见面。

他还什么都不知道呢。

只因为他是个Auditore，有这个身份，哪怕什么都不知道，也不是理由。可是不管怎么说，如果他们运气不佳，如果他们棋差一招，如果一切最终不可避免，还是太……令人惋惜了。

“……Leonardo！Leonardo！你在看什么？”他一抬头，就看到Ezio猛地缩回了正朝自己伸过来的手，似乎是想要趁叫不动他的时候就在他眼前挥一挥来着。

那句“没什么”还没说出口，青年就已经好奇地把脑袋凑到他的脸颊旁边张望，等到看清了内容，又苦着脸躲远了：“你看得那么入迷，我还以为是什么好玩的东西，结果就是维吉尔。”

说到“维吉尔”，还不忘对着画家扮个鬼脸。

“我本来也想告诉你没什么，是你自己要看的，Ezio。”他将手里的书放到一边，看向对方，而这时候Ezio的注意力早就转移到别处去了。他看着青年心满意足又百无聊赖地翻弄自己的速写本，不时发出表示赞叹的语气词，忽然想到几天前去拜访Maria夫人时，她不经意间提到的事。

“Ezio，你最喜欢的花是什么？”他问。

这问题来得特别突兀，被点名的人一脸茫然地看过来，明显是没听清楚，于是他只好重新问了一遍。

幸好在之前的几次谈话中，Ezio已经充分领教过画家天马行空的思维，所以他也没去浪费时间询问原因，而是努力地思考着回答：“应该是……玫瑰吧？因为玫瑰花很美，而且也很讨女孩子喜欢……”

这还真是很有个人风格的答案。

Leonardo点点头，感觉已经有了一些灵感和想法，正准备仔细思考一番，却没想到青年问了回来：“Leonardo最喜欢什么花？”

有一个瞬间，他很想随便给出个无聊的回答，比如说“鸢尾花”，这样就可以尽快结束话题。但Ezio望过来的眼睛实在太干净，以至于他不想用什么无关紧要的谎言糊弄过去。

“铃兰……吧，我比较喜欢白色的花。”最后画家说，“玫瑰的香味也很好，不过同理，我更喜欢白玫瑰。”

Ezio玩笑似地追问：“是因为玫瑰的红色不好看吗？还是因为人们用它求爱？”

“可能是因为传说中它沾了维纳斯的血。”他回答，“所以总觉得，那颜色是死亡与悲恸换来的。”

“但这样才是爱情啊，Leonardo，热烈与冷酷，欢笑与眼泪，甜蜜与痛苦应该并存。“青年忽然收敛了刚才玩笑的态度，非常认真地反驳，”少了哪一个，都不会有爱情；而因为爱，它们最终都将化为不朽的幸福。“

有时候，Ezio就是会在一些其他人不在意的地方认真，但画家并不会为此感到厌烦。正相反，他觉得青年这样坚持己见其实还挺可爱的。就像这次，他没有再辩驳什么，只是做出思索的模样，微笑着附和：“这样说的确也很有道理。“

于是获得胜利的青年就十分得意地继续去翻看他的速写本了。

Ezio的语气里有那么多希望，那么多坚持，让人忍不住想要相信，可是Leonardo不明白：当爱神抱着尸体悲痛欲绝的时候，不朽的幸福在哪里呢？狄多用刀刃刺入胸口时，渴望的难道不是从未相见？泪水与鲜血，若是为爱人所流，就能被称作美或幸福了吗？

他不明白，但他也不打算去问Ezio，为什么要用自己的质疑去打破别人的美梦？

如果美梦能持续一生，何尝不是件好事。画家看着青年的身影，神色温柔地想。


	3. 1.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 序列一 断裂的水晶
> 
> 这时，我的内心深处有两种相反的情绪慢慢显现，恐惧与渴望：对可怕黑暗洞穴的恐惧，以及想看看里面是否有什么绝妙东西的渴望  
> ——Leonardo da Vinci

片段3

平心而论，Ezio拜访画家工作室的次数远称不上“频繁”：一个原因是像他这样的年轻人只消在同样活泼的佛罗伦萨城里转上一圈，总能找到些值得流连的乐趣，相比之下，Leonardo并不认为“观看自己专心致志地工作”这件事能有什么格外独特的吸引力；另一个原因则在于，画家本人最近也较少待在那里，他将更多的时间花费在Medici家族的藏书室内，埋首翻阅神学的相关文献，以寻求“灵感”。尽管他对为其服务兴趣缺缺，却也得承认他们的收藏之丰富，在佛罗伦萨，或许在整个托斯卡纳都是首屈一指的。

更多的时候，青年找他只是替母亲跑跑腿，传句话，如果正巧Leonardo有时间，他们会简单地交谈几句。偶尔，Ezio也会在晚上出现，通常都是因为被Christina的父亲拒之门外，或者带着些亟待处理的伤口，抑或两者皆有。假如他实在没有和Pazzi（帕奇）家族的打手们挑衅打架的心情，也会到这里躲一躲，等到整座城市都陷入睡眠后再回家。通常画家都不太在意他来访与离开的具体时刻，因为Leonardo自己也极少早早休息——他更愿意拿出些时间享受黑夜的宁静。

然而这一天不太相同。事实上，Ezio能来，可以让他省去许多繁琐的考量，因此画家心情很好，谈话的兴致也比平日更浓。

他通常不会费心去掩饰自己的情绪，尤其是积极的那部分。如果这个世界使他感受到愉快，那么他无疑应当尽力回赠她的每一位子民，若是这份喜悦能经由他传递给其他人，鼓舞他们，就更是再好不过。只是人们通常不耐烦对他这样一位画家察言观色，更不要说从本就喜爱自言自语的Leonardo那里，辨别出他的自言自语如何比往日更多了。

但Ezio总能给他惊喜：青年落座还没多久，就开始调侃他，今天这么开心，是不是遇到了什么好事。

从对方挤眉弄眼拼命试图传达的意思来看，明显是十分希望画家给他描述一段与可爱女士们的浪漫邂逅之类的场景。可惜在这方面，Leonardo毫无遗憾地想，自己恐怕注定要让他失望了。

“的确是有好事，你能来我这里，我很高兴。”他背着手，走到被这句过分直白的真心话搞得愈发手忙脚乱不知所措的Ezio面前——青年甚至紧张地尽量挺直了上半身，圆溜溜的眼睛直直地瞪着他，让画家联想起受惊而肢体僵硬的鸟类——微笑着把一个木制的小盒子推到对方怀里，“这是你的礼物，我自己做的小玩意。Tanti auguri a te, Ezio.（生日快乐，Ezio）”

青年维持着刚才的姿势看着他，过了一会似乎才意识到自己应该说些什么。只是他的嘴张开又合上，反复了好几次都找不到声音，手指则一直在轻柔地磨蹭着手里的盒子，脸上的表情混杂着惊讶、喜悦，以及微妙的腼腆。Leonardo拉过椅子在他身旁坐下，习惯性地观察，尽管得到的结论与之前差异不大，仍不免觉得有趣：在莽撞或者傲慢的外表下，Ezio其实有颗被保护得极好、非常单纯的心，这与这个世界的规则大相径庭，却是画家最喜欢他的地方。

半晌，他才终于恢复了往常的状态，向Leonardo露出一个明亮的笑容：“谢谢你，Leonardo。”

“你应得的。”画家摇摇头，以微笑回应他，“不过对待它的时候务必小心些，毕竟机关不像大理石那么坚固。”

于是得到了提示的Ezio低下头，开始好奇地鼓捣起自己的生日礼物。

从外表看，那只是个扣得严丝合缝的木头盒子，唯一与众不同的是，开口下方的部分被整齐地切开，形成一个可供杠杆滑动的轨道。青年把它举起来对着光线仔细端详，隐隐约约见到金属齿轮的反光，可是内部机关的全貌，以及盒子里面究竟是什么东西，仍不得而知。而在轨道最左侧，放着一个小小的手柄，结合轨道看好像是要拉过去的样子，但上面旋转的螺纹似乎又暗示需要拧动。他犹豫片刻，还是没有随便乱动，而是将求助的目光转向了旁边的制作者。

Leonardo不愿去打扰一个求知的灵魂独自探索，见他确实研究得差不多了，才指着那个手柄解释道：“先握住它往后转，盒盖就会打开，转不动了之后接着沿轨道拉动它就行，想要关闭盒子只需要把刚才的操作反过来：杠杆拉回原位，再朝前拧。”

Ezio按照画家的说明转动手柄，盒盖果然缓缓地向后打开，直到落成水平线，露出里面的事物来：几片大而纤薄的木片拢成一团，紧紧包裹住内里。猜不出这是什么的他只好继续依言拽着杠杆拉动，渐渐地，他就看出了端倪：一开始见到的，不过是最外层的一部分，守护着其中的花苞，这些不断舒展开的木片正是层层叠叠的花瓣。随着手柄的推进，一朵木制的玫瑰在他眼前缓缓绽放。

一朵随时随地都能为他绽放的、独一无二的玫瑰花，这就是Leonardo送给他的礼物。

“Leonardo，这真是……非常……美……”青年的赞叹近似呢喃，他小心地拨动着杠杆，像个得到新玩具的孩子，全神贯注地看花瓣开开合合。虽然他的注意力大半都仍集中在欣赏这份奇妙的礼物上，但画家听得出，他的赞美发自内心。

尽管Ezio的形容没有华丽的辞藻或是繁复的修辞，可大概没有艺术家会拒绝这样直率的赞赏，至少Leonardo无法拒绝：观者能由衷地体会并赞扬作品之“美”，正是他们所能给予创作者的最高评价。

他向后靠着椅背，在一旁悠闲地看着Ezio摆弄它。尝试关上盒子的时候，青年注意到了盒盖内侧刚才被忽略的文字，读了起来。Leonardo知道他向来不怎么喜欢学校里安排阅读的拉丁语作品，不过他觉得这篇诗歌很合适，对方应该会喜欢这个——

——Flos est puellarum, quam diligo, et rosa rosarum, quam semper video.（玫瑰中有一朵，我只能瞧见它；我爱的女孩啊，置身她们中间，恰是那朵花）

“噢，Leonardo，你这样我会忍不住想要把它送给Christina的。”Ezio朝他吐吐舌头，摇头晃脑地拖长了声音，结果反而是他自己先被逗笑了。

“你当然可以随意处置你的东西。不过我得先澄清才好：请把这看作一个祝福。”画家含笑拍拍他的胳膊，“我们所在的世界如此年轻，以至于它还没有开始懂得一个人心中能拥有怎样的爱。Tempus est iocundum（时光是美好的），Ezio，而爱是罕见的天赋，需要好好珍惜。”

青年似懂非懂地点点头答应下来，Leonardo也不强求。有时候，知道和理解完全是两个截然不同的层次。这些事只能交给时间，如果Ezio活得够长久，就迟早有一天会明白。

“你会的可真多。”Ezio抚摸着明显是雕刻出来的花体字，从光滑的边缘就能看出工艺的精巧，忍不住感慨，“你知道，我刚认识你的时候，以为你只是个画家来着……”

Leonardo哼了一声，与大多数艺术家不同，他一直都不满意这样的评价，无论说这话的人是谁：“任何人只要花上足够的时间钻研技艺，都能成为合格的画家。”

“是是是，我得为我的偏见向maestro（大师）道歉。”青年根本没被他一时的冷淡态度吓到，边笑边低头抚胸，坐着对他行了个不伦不类的礼。

“……与空气接触的外层我刷了清漆，这样保存的时间可以延长很多，也能够在一定程度上防水。如果有什么运转不畅的问题，可以把它带过来告诉我，我会看看该怎么调整。”一旦他厚起脸皮，画家就无计可施，又不愿意顺着他往下说，只好干脆转而叮嘱起注意事项来。说着说着，也就忘记了转移话题的缘由，最后Leonardo还颇为惋惜地补充：“抱歉没办法送给你红玫瑰，我能找到的染料效果实在不尽如人意。”

青年将盒子放在膝上，转过头来看他，郑重其事地道谢。那双眼睛因兴奋和快乐而发亮，虹膜融化成蜜糖般的色泽：“这就已经太好了，足够好了。谢谢你，我真的很喜欢。”

“那我的目的就达到了。”画家看着他，最终也只是笑了笑，这样回答。

无论是从神态、语气还是动作，Leonardo都看得出来，他确实喜爱这个礼物。这让画家欣慰地感觉自己的心思没有白费，另一方面又觉得有些复杂。

每当看到Ezio，他都难以避免地意识到时间正在以何等飞快的脚步向前奔跑，结局即将临近，天平上的砝码却并未向Auditore，还有他们身后的Medici家族倾斜多少。蛛网正在收紧，并且愈发迅速，Leonardo不敢低估其中的风险。这样的等待未免太过被动，太过迟钝，然而除了他，似乎所有人，包括老师以及隐修会的同僚们，都对此浑然不觉。

也许站在圣殿骑士的角度来看，他们的态度才是正常：政治斗争往往都会伴随着这样山雨欲来的气息，而且Rodrigo寻找碎片的计划从根本上与他们并无冲突，纵使对他的意图有质疑，也是找到碎片之后才能提出来的事。  
唯有圣殿与刺客，才是始终势不两立的存在，一方的胜利就意味着另一方的消亡。至于在这场争斗中消逝的生命，很可惜，却也无可奈何。

但是他们不曾认识Ezio Auditore，不曾像Leonardo一样认识过他。

“对了，Leonardo,” Ezio的声音打断了他的思索，青年正满含希冀，眼巴巴地望着他看，就像每次有所求的时候一样，“等到Cristina过生日，怎么样才能请你帮我给她设计礼物？得像妈妈一样聘请你吗？”

“Ezio，就算给你成本价，我还是觉得你连定金都付不起。说真的，你现在还经常因为没有钱给医生而来找我处理伤口呢。”虽然挺享受这样的眼神，但出于生计考虑，画家依然无情地向对方指明了残酷的现实。

青年几乎是肉眼可见地蔫了下去，Leonardo都能想象到他脑袋里的齿轮如何咬合在一起，嘎吱嘎吱地开始努力转动：要怎么才能把钱攒下来？每个月要少受几次伤，少去多少回酒馆？唯一能保证不受伤的办法就是少打架，但是怎么甘心见到Pazzi家族的那群讨厌鬼就绕路走，又不是说怕了他们……

最后他还是开口将Ezio从冥思苦想中解救了出来：“没有钱的话，用时间来代替怎么样？我最近想画一幅肖像，正需要模特，Ezio，你可以来做这个。”

是的，给Ezio画一幅肖像画，这个念头已经在Leonardo的心里盘亘许久。若是想要留住印象，停滞时光，有什么办法能比画下来更好呢？作为纪念也好，无论如何，画一幅画都不会是个太坏的主意。

“这样根本卖不出去吧？”青年有些疑惑地问，眼里充满信任的笃定使画家的心感到格外沉重，“况且，Leonardo，我成年时的肖像肯定会委托给你，现在画一幅也没什么必要……”

有时Leonardo没有理由地厌烦Ezio所有吸引他喜爱的特征，假如他不是这么好的人，假如他性格、人品乃至相貌上有任何瑕疵，假如他并不无辜或者无知，画家都不会陷入眼下的窘境里，左右为难。问题在于，青年身上没有一处值得过分挑剔的地方，他甚至觉得对方毛躁莽撞的脾气和嘴角上的伤疤都很有趣味。

放弃吧，Leonardo，他对自己说，如果Ezio真有什么不好，你根本就不用开始这样一轮毫无意义的思考。

“不用太担心，比起需要出售的画，这其实更像是出于个人兴趣的练笔，就当是为你成年以后那幅画做准备也未尝不可。”他解释几句后，就进入了工作的状态，公事公办地介绍起条件来，“你可以每天黄昏过来，我们在院子里工作。那时的光线和阴影画人像最适宜。每次时间不会太长，因为环境条件不允许，相应地，画作完成的日期可能会拖得很久。”

Ezio听到这里时，摇着头笑得前仰后合：“天哪，Leonardo，你总是要考虑拖稿的风险！”

“我们之间不存在违约金，即使我画不完，风险也不大。”画家坚持说完了结论，半是生气半是想笑地去敲对方的额头，“所以你的决定？“

“没问题！我同意！”青年笑得气喘吁吁，在躲避他手指的间隙大声喊，“Leonardo你真是太好啦！”

“不，我一点都不好，事实上这个计划非常恶毒，旨在压缩你还能享受青春美好时光的时间。”他收回手，一本正经地反驳，表情认真的程度之深，让以为他在开玩笑的Ezio愣住了。青年将信将疑地盯着他看了一段时间，见他面无表情，又毫无动摇，便似乎犹犹豫豫地考虑起这话的真实性。

眼看再玩下去可能会有些过分，Leonardo不再绷着脸假装严肃，语气也恢复了平时的轻松：“哈哈，Ezio，我能对你做什么？只是开个玩笑罢了。”

Ezio明显放松下来，瘫在椅子上有气无力地对他翻了个白眼，抱怨道：“Leonardo，你太可怕了，我总是分不清你什么时候在说真话，什么时候在假装认真地胡说八道。”

Leonardo试着学他的样子瘫进椅子，懒洋洋地回答：“其实我也不太分得清啊。”

“这句话就是胡说八道。”青年愤愤地戳了戳他的大腿——Ezio的手指从扶手上垂下来能碰到的最近的地方。

画家不以为意，笑着问：“我们明天就可以开始工作了吗？”

Ezio不满地嘟哝了两声，没有理他。但是第二天的黄昏，在院子里摆好画架的Leonardo的确等来了自己的模特。

这项工作持续了六天，进行得还算顺利，画家已经基本打好了草图。第七天的下午，他收到消息，Auditore一家的所有男性成员都被士兵逮捕，审判将在转天上午开始。

他收起了工具和那张草图，或许过一阵子，还能凭记忆完善这幅画，但那都是以后的事情，没必要现在进行。

但是眼看快到约定的时间，他还是坐在院子里，自己也好奇到底还需要等待什么。

他坐在那里，从黄昏等到夜幕降临，没有人再来拜访。

于是他叹息着回到工作室，心里清楚，他的模特可能不会再来了。


	4. 1.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 序列一 断裂的水晶
> 
> 这时，我的内心深处有两种相反的情绪慢慢显现，恐惧与渴望：对可怕黑暗洞穴的恐惧，以及想看看里面是否有什么绝妙东西的渴望  
> ——Leonardo da Vinci

片段4

当天夜里，Leonardo敲响了玫瑰苑的门。

一路走来，深夜的街道格外冷清。星星点点的光亮透过房屋的窗户闪烁，衬着凉爽的月光，仿佛银河落到了地上，虚幻得如同一场盛大的梦境。许多人都为这座城市的活力与喧闹而沉迷，但画家却更偏爱此时这种安静的繁华。

而灯火通明的玫瑰苑，则是佛罗伦萨夜晚当之无愧的明珠。哪怕还站在门外，那些乐声和欢笑也已经顺着空气飘到了耳畔。这样的地点结合这样的时刻，所有人只要听到就会露出了解的笑容，不会再追问下去，对他想要确认的事情来说，反而是最为安全的幌子。

两位姑娘将他迎进来，她们亲昵地一左一右挽住他的胳膊，继而攀上肩膀说些悄悄话：“我们的甜心，大家都想见到你呢，今天怎么有空光临？”

他很早就对这里有所耳闻，真正开始踏足此地却不过是今年的事，而且来得也不算频繁。或许是画家的要求相当特殊，似乎很快所有的姑娘都认识了他，见到时能打个招呼，说上两句话。Leonardo本人倒是适应良好，他不太在乎身份问题，也并不排斥受到关注或者成为话题，况且她们的态度其实比很多人都要平和而尊重。唯一值得苦恼的是，面对画家，她们调笑逗弄起来总是比对待其他客人要放肆得多，尽管理解这只是一种表示亲近的方式，但他很难做到不动声色、心安理得地接受。

“Francesca, Lisa……”他尽量轻柔地按住她们，点头致意，考虑到两个人几乎都贴到了他的身上，这一动作进行得格外艰难，“呃……麻烦你们告诉Paula我来了，好吗？”

她们咯咯笑着凑上前，亲亲Leonardo的脸颊，就放过了他。Lisa转而去招呼新客人，Francesca则牵着他的手，将他领到角落里的沙发上。

“我保证夫人很快会来找你的。”她的指尖沿着画家侧脸的轮廓一路下滑至胸膛，停在那里轻轻点了点，便微笑着起身离开了。

看看这些姑娘，Paula将她们照顾得很好。他望着那个逐渐远去的背影，漫无边际地想。不管其他人如何评价，至少你看得出，她们是自己的主人。

如她所说，等待没有消耗他太长时间。他正欣赏纱幔飘荡的轨迹，便看见一道狭长的影子倒映其上：在玫瑰苑里，再没有别人会梳这样的发型。Leonardo喜欢Paula对待自己头发的方式，因为那种含蓄显得非常美观，同时他也不得不承认，唯有她的气质能够驾驭——足够自信，足够独立，明白如何展现自我，而不会像个渴望长大的小女孩，过分急切地模仿旁人的举止。

她十分自然地在画家身前站定，待他行礼过后，就坐到他的身旁。自始至终，无论身体还是神情，她都保持着恰到好处的距离，不显谄媚，也不过于疏远。

“那么，是什么风把你这么急地吹来这里？”玫瑰苑的女主人一如既往地率先问道，“离我们正常约定的日子还有段时间呢，Leonardo。”

“和那个没有关系。我只是……有新的生意想谈。”他停顿了一下，盯着自己交叠的手指思考措辞，最后还是抬起头，压低了音量继续，“……关于Auditore家的Maria夫人，还有她的女儿Claudia。”

Paula挑挑眉，似乎多了几分兴趣，挂在唇畔的那一抹微笑略微加深。如果她真的感到惊讶，那至少也隐藏得极好，没有轻易地显露出来。

“虽然传令官说的是‘所有家族成员’，但应该不包括女性，所以她们肯定没有一起被关押，但环境随时都会改变，这里并不安全。”Leonardo谨慎地观察着对方的反应，选择性透露了自己的来意，“我希望帮她们尽快离开佛罗伦萨。”

这当然是实话，部分的。

尽管画家向来都对其他人看待女性的态度不以为然，这次也只能暗自感谢她们在意大利的地位如此之低，才让Maria夫人有机会逃过一劫。无论如何，这份喘息的时间不会持续太久，Rodrigo的手下之中迟早会有人反应过来，刺客的力量或许遭到了削弱，却远没有完全消失。一旦抛弃道德上的顾虑——那正是他们生来就缺乏的——她们的身份恰好是对付刺客的复仇威胁时，极为有力的武器；而对另一些人来说，恐怕仅仅是“霸占美色”这一条，都足够他们垂涎三尺了。

至于尚未回到佛罗伦萨的Medici，在Auditore家族的朋友这个身份之前，他首先还是位优秀的政治家。接连失去了两个同盟，加上和罗马日益紧绷的关系，最好的处理方式不外乎先稳定住佛罗伦萨的局势，按兵不动以观察情况，必要时与敌人达成妥协，所以Leonardo对他的反应并不抱有过多的期待，他甚至怀疑Lorenzo能不能在焦头烂额之余想起Auditore家族可能还有两个女人幸存。

如果Giovanni平时多少会提防意外发生，有一套应急方案的话，那么玫瑰苑大概是他的妻女在城内最佳的藏匿点——看在他们同属刺客兄弟会的份上。

娼妓、盗贼、佣兵，圣殿总是很难想象与他们合作，同样重视情报的Leonardo则由衷赞赏刺客在这方面的创意。这三方势力足以编织出一张覆盖全城的信息网络，唯一的缺点是无法直接接触到所有的贵族，而这刚好是这次他们失败的原因。

但即使失去了Auditore家族，刺客在佛罗伦萨的力量仍然不容小觑，这代表只要Maria夫人与Claudia能来到玫瑰苑，她们就会是安全的。

画家没有说谎，他的确想要帮助她们尽快离开佛罗伦萨这片是非之地，因此就必须亲自拜访，确认她们是否已经第一时间被转移到了这里。若是，自然皆大欢喜；若不是，也可以尽快另做打算。

Paula打量他的目光满是审视的意味，对他的提议却不置可否：“Maria夫人帮助过你，你和她的儿子也很合得来，我可以理解你的动机，只是为什么找我？这单生意可没什么好处，我以为，我们都已经过了这种‘将赌注押在别人善心上’的单纯阶段。”

“正是因此，意料之外的善意才更加值得感激，不是吗？我看过十八年前的法庭卷宗，你是我能找得到的最好人选。”Leonardo坦然直言，纵使为提及往事感到抱歉，他还是调整好语气，竭力让自己听上去非常诚恳，“我承认我们很不相同，但至少在这个问题上，我们应该有些共同语言。”

只是她的话也提醒了他一件事：作为公认与Auditore家族走得很近的艺术家，也许他之后还需要做好迎接卫兵盘问的准备。主要是心理上的准备，要知道，他们对他一直都不怎么客气。

女人没有表示被冒犯的不悦，反而兴味盎然地向前探身，缩短了两人之间的距离：“有趣，我记得那也不是谁都能翻阅的文件吧？”

“你总得允许我有些自己的关系，Paula。”画家并不将之前话里的“破绽”放在心上，只是心无旁骛地看着对方，等待一个答案出现。他神色冷静且无动于衷，全然无视了她刻意营造的、暧昧紧张的气氛。

这是Leonardo工作时最常进入的状态，从某种意义来讲，现在他也确实是在工作，玫瑰苑的女主人本来就不是个容易看透的角色。

“我答应你，Leonardo。她们将平安离开，我和我的姑娘们会保证这一点。”Paula沉默地与他对视一阵，重新拉开身体间的距离，微笑着同意了，“这不是一桩生意，我也不该向你收费，或许你可以把这看作一次……合作。”

所以她们的确在这里没错。画家颇为欣慰地想，毕竟这大概是他今天收到的唯一一个好消息。

“乐意之至。”既然目的达成，他便立刻站起身准备回去，“这两天我都会在工作室，有什么事情可以直接派人来找我，我很乐意提供帮助。”

当他正握着流苏，掀开轻薄的帷幔时，Paula叫住了他，问了一个纯粹出于好奇的问题：“假如我没有答应，你接下来要怎么做？”

“也许会再找其他我认识的人试一试，我也不确定……”仿佛想到了什么有意思的事，Leonardo真心实意地笑起来，“万一没人同意，那就先许个愿，然后从头再试一遍吧。”

话音刚落，四周的场景猛然塌陷下去，回归一片空茫的白色。

他孤身一人，耳畔萦绕着无法理解的絮语，一如曾经那场古怪的梦。

这算什么，其实他一直活在梦里，而眼下是幕间休息？

其实也不能说是不可接受，很多时候，梦中的细节反而会比现实更加清晰。

画家气定神闲地站在原地，伸出手在眼前握了握，得出结论：这次他的身体没出现什么大幅的变化。或许上次只是种特殊状况，又可能……观众更想看的是现在的他。

至于为什么，他大概有些猜想。

年轻人想着想着，不免觉得有些扫兴，干脆间挑出一个方向径直走下去，权当是探索这个空间的边境。大幕落下得过于及时，他给出了回答，却都还没看到Paula的反应，一切就倏地没了下文，成了悬而未决的谜题。

Leonardo不讨厌谜题，他讨厌的是提前就明明白白地将“无解”两个字说出来的谜题。

渐渐地，他身边的光斑愈发明亮，比之前出现的时间要快得多，明显是下一场演出即将开始的征兆。画家顺从地闭上眼睛，朦胧中似乎看见远处有一团黑色的存在，如同汪洋中的孤岛，格外清晰地烙印在脑海中。

要真是座岛屿就有趣了，他自嘲地苦笑，难道我还要花上十年“回家”吗？

这次他睁开眼，发现自己正坐在工作室杂乱一片的书桌前。

“我恨工作时被打断。”画家低声抱怨，瞪着稿纸上的圣母速写和半完成的印刷机零件图看了片刻，思绪却不受控制地转向了飞行器和其他暂时还不得要领的问题。不论刚才造访他的缪斯是哪位，目前她显然都已经选择弃他而去。

于是他一只手抚着额头，一只手撑着桌子站起来，因为动作过快而感觉有些晕眩。拜访玫瑰苑还在昨天，Leonardo信守承诺，一天都没有出门。但这并不无聊，事实上，他手头和脑子里现有的设计就足以消磨掉很多时间。或许，他在给自己找事情做这方面有点过分成功，画家试图回忆，结果甚至不太记得自己早晨和中午都吃了什么。

他叹了口气，认真考虑起收个学徒的可行性。不需要像老师那里一样多，他的小工作室也负担不起那种食宿费用，但一个学徒也许是可以接受的。画家不指望学徒能在作画方面帮上什么忙，至少能干一些仆人做不了的精细活计，按时提醒自己吃饭，还有在他忙得团团转时打个下手。

就在这时，门口传来一阵响动，有人推门进来。他转过身，想着兴许是仆人忘了拿什么东西……

然后他看见了Ezio，完完整整的Ezio Auditore。

青年穿着一身刺客的服装走进来，在距离Leonardo很远的地方就停下了脚步，似乎拿不定主意该怎么做。他沉静了许多，周身笼罩着悲伤和忧郁的气息。一场大变带来了太多变化，但画家看着他，只觉得对方眉眼间还残留着那个时常不请自来打扰自己的小少爷才有的痕迹。

“哦，Ezio Auditore！”Leonardo眨眨眼睛，走过去的途中发现自己简直可以说是手舞足蹈，还正在说些不着边际的胡话——太过高兴的后果，不过他决定小小地放纵自己一回——最终，他来到青年面前，用一个拥抱确认了对方是真实存在的，“欢迎回来！”

这是他们之间的第一个拥抱，又发生在这么多事情之后。Ezio本能地僵硬了一会，又很快放松下来，甚至伸出手拍了拍Leonardo的后背，好像他才是那个需要被安慰的人似的。

“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”画家很快脱离了这个拥抱，兴致勃勃地询问。

这话说出口的时候，他比提出要求的人更早明白，这次，或许还有以后的许多次，要提供给对方的，不仅仅是一个不受打扰的避难所，或者是一些小伤的包扎。那些他仍能做到，只是它们已经远远不够了。

但他一如既往地微笑着，答应了对方修复武器的请求。

刺客手里的确有些挺值得研究的东西，Leonardo还是第一次见到传说中堪称杀人于无形的“隐刃”，即使是被外力强行折断的。只消扫一眼Ezio给他的机关，就看得出其结构之精巧，远胜过诸多寻常兵刃。若是没有现成的构图，短时间内他恐怕也无法修复如初。

假如是平日，他绝对会说服对方将这件武器在自己的工作室中多留几天，以便拆解出合适的设计图，也许还可以尝试在连接处多加一些防护措施，免得磨损过度时再次发生这样的损坏。不过哪怕Ezio不说，他也知道时间紧迫，没有这样的余裕。

一旦注意力从武器上移开，画家马上就看见了压在它下面的卷轴。几乎是同时，他手疾眼快地按住了Ezio准备收起东西的手，不容分说地推到一边去。他不能解释原因，但确实有种直觉般的感受瞬间击中了他，让他察觉到两者之间很可能存在着重要的联系。

羊皮纸卷轴的内容初看不过是字母杂乱无章的排列，也就是说被加密过。Leonardo粗略浏览一遍，按照拉丁文估算了一下各个字母出现的频率，抓过稿纸列出一个对照表。他先试着翻译了开头的几句话，居然意外地通顺，连画家自己也没想到一次就能成功。

没人会抱怨工作进行得太过顺利，但这种轻松程度，简直就像是期待被人破解似的。

这个念头在他的脑袋里没有保存太久，随着密函的逐步破解，画家意识到其中描述了一件武器，而诸多数字与尺寸实际上可以生成一张草图——靠语言来解释图像，多么不同寻常、令人兴奋的创意！他忽然有些理解创作者在密码方面的敷衍，仅仅凭借数据和只言片语的陈述重新还原设计图，这本来就对设计师的能力是极大的挑战。

开始Ezio还站在一旁，叫着他的名字，好像在抱怨或是提问，但见猎心喜的画家已经沉浸于自己的思绪。因为噪声不断，他才勉强抽出空来，心不在焉地摆摆手，示意对方去休息一下，总之别再杵在原地妨碍自己研究，旋即再次专心致志地琢磨起那幅图纸。

等到Leonardo终于按照翻译好的图纸修好袖剑，抬起头来想要宣布这个好消息时，却发现青年早就霸占住书桌对面的扶手椅，陷入了睡梦之中。

他睡得很沉，Leonardo移动时的脚步声也没能惊醒他。画家捧着袖剑站到对方身前，没有立时叫他，而是靠得近些观察对方的变化：Ezio从进门以来就一直轻蹙着的眉头此时终于彻底舒展开来，这让他看上去和曾经那个无忧无虑的自己更加相像。

这也让Leonardo忍不住想要像以前一样开些玩笑，逗逗他，为此他还特地去厨房找了一把菜刀来。

当画家对着尚还睡眼惺忪的Ezio展示那把刀，故作严肃地说出“现在只要弄掉你的无名指就好“的时候，青年难以置信的惊讶表情实在是相当精彩，而他的追问在对方看来无异于垂死挣扎。

Leonardo克制住涌到嘴边的笑意，不由得为自己在青年心中良好的信誉感到不可思议。他对撒谎实在算不得精通，两人间又开过不止一次玩笑，可Ezio总是会倾向毫不犹豫地接受他说的每句话，无论它们有多不合常理。

“我很遗憾，可是必须如此。这武器就是给那些愿意为使用它而付出代价的人设计的。”画家摊开手耸耸肩，转过头瞥了一眼书桌上的羊皮纸，一副无可奈何的模样。

挺出乎他预料的是，Ezio只纠结了不到五秒，就把无名指往桌子上一架，做出了决定。尽管可以用时间不等人，没空犹豫这种说辞来解释，但不可否认，在短短两天内，青年的确成熟了许多。

被赋予砍手指这项任务的Leonardo看着眼前这个看似满不在乎，实则特别僵硬地盯着桌角一动不动的新手刺客，一时间既感到好笑，又觉得荣幸。他举起刀，毫不留情地劈上了那根无名指旁边的桌沿，落刀时“咣”地一声巨响，在安静的工作室里格外刺耳，震得Ezio整个人都跟着一抖。

至于其中有多少是被设想中的疼痛吓出来的，就只有他自己清楚。

不过很快，青年就察觉到想象出的痛苦并未真正降临，自然也看见了那把砍偏的刀。似乎联想到了什么事，他瞪大了眼睛，惊疑不定地望向画家，仿佛唯恐对方说出“再来一次”之类的可怕提议。

“这是开玩笑的，Ezio。”Leonardo笑着拍拍他的手臂，弯腰将袖剑递过去，“它已经得到过改良了，放心留着你的无名指吧。”

为了给他留下从惊吓中恢复的空间，画家故意转过身去拿翻译好的密函，果然听到背后有人长长地吐了口气。不一会，又传来袖剑出鞘的声音，以及Ezio真诚的赞美：“令人惊叹！”

“确实，不过你得注意保养维护，我给你写了一份说明，记得带走。”叮嘱完毕，他便将卷轴举到青年眼前，“告诉我，你还有其他这样的密函吗？”

这张羊皮纸给画家的感觉有些像是自己的稿纸，但要完整、有规划得多，它显然只是散落的一页，背后必然有更多的作品，也许它们会带来新的密码，也许是新的内容。密函的创作者很可能是刺客，或者与刺客有关的人，而且至少在武器设计领域堪称大师，才能用如此简洁的语言准确地解构一件那样精巧的武器。

那么留下密函的目的何在？它们又为何失散？意大利这片土地与它们的来历有什么联系？

他有种预感，这古老的密函不过是个开端，是一把解开更为宏大谜题的钥匙。而世上再没有什么，能比探索 “未知”与“神秘”更吸引Leonardo的心神，激发他的兴趣。

可惜Ezio手里也仅有这一张卷轴而已，不过在他的要求下，青年保证如果找到新的密函，会带过来让他研究破译。

眼看事情办得差不多，Ezio也露出了告辞离开的意思。只是他连感谢的话都还没说完，有人就砸响了工作室的门。从那份力道来看，显然来者不善：“佛罗伦萨卫队有令！开门！”

即使想过肯定会有卫兵来刁难自己，画家也没料到他们能这么正好地挑这个时候来打扰。他原本没太把这件事放在心上，不过在他做好准备的审问场景里，可不包括一个还活着的Ezio Auditore站在自己身边。

保险起见，Leonardo将密函推到青年手中，让他随便找个东西挡一挡身形，自己则去应付守卫。他打开门，看见只有一个人不耐烦地站在门口，心里顿时有了谱：远还没到搜查工作室的地步，最多是叫他出去拳脚相加地问一回话而已。恐怕他们根本不相信一位小小的画家有能力或胆量窝藏逃犯，才会这么敷衍地推出个倒霉鬼来例行公事地盘查一番。

他简直懒得更高明地去装傻充愣，反正最后都逃不掉一顿揍，何必呢？被对方推倒在地、连打带踹，完全是意料之中的事。护住要害的同时，画家甚至还有时间靠胡思乱想来分散注意力。这种程度的疼痛还在可以忍受的范围内，就是不知道要让Ezio在屋里等多久，他盯着地砖晃动不已的花纹，暗自评价，用暴力来发泄对自身境遇的不满，虽说不是同一个人，但每次都来这个套路，实在过于无聊。

恍惚间，他似乎看到了另一双靴子出现在那个卫兵身后，剑刃弹出的清脆响声连着血肉脏器撕裂的声音传入耳中，然后落到身上的殴打就立刻停止了。Leonardo有些迷惑地用手肘略撑起上半身，看见Ezio正收回贴在守卫后腰的右手，扶着对方躺到地上。因为兜帽的遮挡，从他的角度望去，只能勉强见到青年紧绷的下颚与拉直的唇角。

画家这才后知后觉地意识到，Ezio杀了个人，近乎悄无声息地，用他刚修好的武器，还是为了帮自己。

“Grazie（谢谢），Ezio。” 他其实并没料到青年能做到这种程度，不过事情确实得到了解决，如果不认真道谢，未免太不知感恩。

Ezio担忧地上下打量他，目光接触到他的脸时，瑟缩了一下，很快移开了：“对不起。”

那话中的愧疚和痛苦太过沉重，Leonardo没办法坐视不理，可惜现在不是什么可以促膝长谈的好时机。于是他尽可能语气轻快地反问：“为什么？因为你帮了我一个大忙？” 

青年不怎么赞同地看过来，像是想要反驳。

“别太在意，他们总是这样，我都快习惯了。”画家赶快抢在他前面截断了可能的争执，指着对方脚边的尸体光明正大地转移话题，“说起来，得考虑一下处理尸体的事。”

“你想怎么办？”Ezio抱起双臂，转而苦大仇深地盯着那具尸体，仿佛巴不得它凭空消失。

Leonardo已经开始朝工作室走去，回答得毫不犹豫：“搬过来，和其他的放在一起就好。”

想隐藏一件东西，最好的方式就是藏在同类中间，幸好Leonardo的确拥有不少它的“同类”。

他听见青年在身后尴尬地咳了一声：“……其他的？”

想研究人体结构，解剖自然必不可少，他也是费了不少力气才拿到许可的。说是这么说，其实目前在工作室里的不过只有一具罢了，比较完整健康的更是凤毛麟角，几个月都不见得遇得到。这么看来，这次或许还真称得上是一举两得。

“城市批准我用于研究。”他简短地解释了一句，想着下个月需要多申请几次。毕竟天气转热以后，尸体的保质期不可避免地会受到影响。

放好了尸体，Ezio就说他准备回Paula那里。

原来还真是她指点青年来找自己，画家的猜想总算得到了验证。也对，不然还能有谁呢？

Leonardo也不多留他，只让他转达问候。

青年离开之后，他坐下来思考了一阵，看着空白的桌面，反复咀嚼同一个事实，随后便打发仆人去给老师送信，请求尽快见面。

Ezio还活着。

这件事可能带来许多麻烦，或者机遇，但若是让画家来形容，再没什么比“奇迹降临”更为恰当的描述。也许反而是他该多些信念：即使没有许下愿望，却还能有这样一个奇迹落在眼前。

于是在熟悉的密室中，他直视着老师的眼睛，无比平淡地抛出了足以颠覆隐修会，乃至教团部分根基的“理论”：

“我们在寻找的，不是一个杯子，而是一条血脉，或者说，一个人。”

序列一 完


	5. 2.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 序列二 神圣的酒杯
> 
> 两个弱小的东西结合，塑造强大。同理，世界的一半与另一半彼此依靠，成就坚不可摧。  
> ——Leonardo da Vinci

片段1

2017年7月，米兰。

距离2012年，也就是距离那场据说可能毁灭地球、最后却戛然而止的天灾已经过去了将近五年，期间再也没有出现过类似的迹象。事后，各国政府都及时发布了相关公告，各类媒体则纷纷请来不少科学家答疑解惑，证明危机已经彻底属于过去。对于普通民众来说，充足的宣传措施，加上这么漫长的安稳足以抹去心中的余悸，让他们重新回到琐碎而平凡的日常生活中去。

像是一滴水滴入汪洋，掀起微不可察的涟漪，水面就归于平静。但事实是，平静不过是个假象，海水的运动永无止息，水面下更是暗流涌动，稍微有点专业性的电视节目都能告诉你这个事实，Shaun Hastings（肖恩·黑斯廷斯）忍不住有些讽刺地想，只是人们拒绝接受而已，大多数人对待生活的真相就像对待历史——永不吸取经验或者教训。

现在他站在广场上，T恤、防雨外套、旅游鞋、双肩背包，热到死也不肯挽起袖子，一副英国游客的标准打扮。刺客举起手机，装模做样地给教堂拍了几张照片，又低头鼓捣了一阵，表现得俨然如同一个沉迷现代科技不可自拔的年轻人。

夏日向来是旅游旺季，作为著名景点之一，米兰大教堂的广场上来来往往的游客络绎不绝。放眼望去，有些人在导游身边围作一团，不时为其幽默的语言爆发出一阵笑声；有些人捧着小册子，和两三好友对着景点指指点点地交谈，发表意见；也有独行者扛着相机挑剔地变换角度，试图得到最完美的作品。不同的发色与肤色融洽地构成一幅热闹的景象，许多鸽子从空中落入人群中间，探头探脑地在地面上寻找食物，被好奇的旅者凑近了，也只是敷衍地扇扇翅膀扑腾几下，挪到一旁；偶尔有小孩子不知轻重地猛冲过来，它们才会恢复灵敏的本性，迅速振翅飞上天空，引发一片混乱的惊呼。

当然，这并不是什么公费或自费旅游，虽说Shaun心里怀疑自己的“搭档”还记不记得。明明只是答应去帮几个女孩子照相，早知道居然能耽搁这么久，他就应该自己出马解决这件事：举起手机、调整角度、按下快门、归还手机、你看可以吗、谢谢、不客气、再也不见，说真的，这套流程能花费几分钟？

“我们还在出差，如果你记得的话。”他朝总算向自己走过来的人说，突然注意到对方手里多出来的东西，“……而且提前说好，我们经费有限，你把旅行手册拿回去，没人会同意报销的。”

来人闻言，嘴角勾起一丝略带得意的微笑，只是那抹浅淡的笑意很快褪去了：“当然，只是短暂享受一下生活。这个也不需要报销，聊天时我说起自己第一次来米兰，又正在学英语，她们就坚持要给我买本英语版的来道谢。”

他相貌本来就十分俊朗，不过平日里说话行事，都有种严肃而正经的领袖气场压着，难免先入为主地让人感受到威严，别的反而就不甚明显。如今一笑起来，眼角眉梢自然而然流露出几分风流不羁的肆意，如同将剔透的钻石置于灯下，即使身处熙熙攘攘的人群之中，也显得熠熠生辉。

刺客没有错过对方眼底一闪而逝的怀念，他清楚，那笑容并不完全是给自己的。也许这次是因为Claudia：在那些他们旁观过的记忆里，她似乎一直都是负责管账的人。

所幸这微笑持续得太过短暂，并没有引来什么额外的注目。谢谢了，这是他们目前最不需要的东西。

实在不应该为此感到奇怪，意大利人嘛，刺客有些麻木地默默安慰自己，何况都看过他一辈子的事迹，你还不知道他可以有多受欢迎吗？

没错，Ezio Auditore da Firenze，这位意大利的刺客导师此刻正站在他眼前，如假包换，身份则是他的搭档，虽然Shaun坚持认为自己的地位更像是保姆兼心理医生。哪怕就冲着这份工作有多专业不对口，Gravin（盖尔文）也应该给他们这些负责人涨工资。

事情发展至此的缘由，就说来话长了。简而言之，继当初抢夺圣裹布之后，他接着追查到了凤凰计划，却在潜入窃取情报时，意外发现了它的衍生项目二：Abstergo已经复制出Ezio和其他几位刺客大师，意图将他们作为武器投入使用。出于各种权衡与考虑，他们没法放着不管，只好改变计划，将错就错用正确的记忆激活这些人，暂时带回基地。

不可否认，对于人手紧缺的刺客组织来说，他们的到来非常重要。但如果非要问Shaun对这个状况，尤其是对自己的新搭档有什么感想，他只会评价为棘手。

非常棘手。

按理来说不该如此，他应该非常熟悉这些人才对，特别是Ezio，这也是Gravin安排他来负责关照对方的初衷。他知道他活动的年代与地点、他的经历，甚至他的家人和爱情，他为环绕在这个刺客周围的一切写了数不清的标注，填满了相当庞大的数据库……

但是见到活生生的真人时，他仍感到陌生。事实上，他得承认，自己其实并不比其他人更了解这个人的一举一动与所思所想。现代的刺客突然后知后觉地发现，或许使他觉得熟悉的，从来不是DNA序列中的意大利刺客，而是那个体验记忆的人。说到底，Ezio Auditore根本不需要任何数据库，所有那些资料都是为了另一个人，为了Desmond Miles而存在的。

他认识Desmond，却不认识Ezio。的确，Desmond曾做过一段时间的Ezio，但他永远不会成为Ezio，他们是不同的两个人；正像Ezio也永远不会是Shaun怀念的那位朋友一样。

在一个人离去后才察觉对方的重要性超乎想象，这太痛了，简直是没有必要的自我折磨。他不愿意过多地思考这个问题，可是却难以停止回忆。能怎么办呢，回忆是他仅剩的东西，是他唯一能抓住不放的证据。

Shaun不认为Ezio知道这些事对自己而言意味这什么。同理，他也很难想象，本该安息的人百年后醒来会有怎样的感受。许多时候，Shaun都觉得，这个人看着他们，目光却停留在久远的过去。以前Desmond偶尔也会露出这样的神情，典型的出血效应，可他属于现在，所以Shaun大可以帮助他，伸出手拉他回来。

问题是，你要怎么碰触一个来自曾经的影子？

搭档的时间越久，刺客就越清晰地意识到这种隔阂：平心而论，Ezio适应得很快，可Shaun却有种感觉，好像只要做出了决定，他随时都能彻底消失。

无关信任与否，对方最需要的是一个锚点，一个存在于此的意义，然而这里没人能给他，不会是Shaun，不会是Rebecca、Galina或者Gravin，不会是刺客组织中的任何人，甚至现代兄弟会的糟糕状况或者圣殿骑士的阴谋都不够，即使这份责任感是眼下Ezio行动的唯一理由。

所以才说，真是非常棘手。

“我们可以直接坐地铁去Tre Torri，City Life商业区就在那边。”现代刺客指了指左前方，从广场这里一眼就能望见那栋极具现代设计感的宏伟高楼。它面对着大教堂而建，顶端的Abstergo商标格外显眼。

他们此行的目标正是Abstergo公司的米兰分部，这里的娱乐部门新近资助了一个扫描修复文物的研究项目，还聘请了一些专业人士参与其中，对外宣称是为了新游戏的场景设计。听起来理由十分充分，但根据上次行动得到的资料以及黑客们提供的新信息，这次资助无疑与凤凰计划的衍生项目组有关，圣殿骑士似乎在寻找什么。至于他们目的何在，进展如何之类的问题，如果运气够好，等这次情报收集任务结束，刺客组织就能略知一二。

说起古迹，米兰这座城市虽然比不上罗马，但也绝不算稀少。时间久远的诸如斯福尔扎古堡、米兰大教堂、米兰王宫以及数不胜数的各类教堂和修道院，年代稍近的则有斯卡拉歌剧院、埃马努埃莱二世长廊等等，单靠猜测实在无法缩小范围，这也是为什么Shaun和Ezio必须要亲自去一趟。

不过假如按照知名程度来排列的话，也许人们更多地会想到的是那幅被里三层外三层保护起来的壁画……

Shaun下意识地瞥了身旁翻阅旅游说明的同伴一眼——米兰的介绍绝不可能避开世界名画《最后的晚餐》，估计在开头几页之内就会作为重要的看点提及。巧合的是，对方确实正在饶有兴致地阅读相关段落，毕竟壁画的缩略图就印在文字上方，让历史学家想忽略都做不到。

“想参观那个要提前很久预约，而且只能停留二十分钟。另外，虽然国家科技博物馆有专门的Da Vinci展区，但我认为你知道的比那里的介绍详细多了。”他难得试图用不带嘲讽的口吻做出“善意的”提醒，可惜不很成功，至少他自己感觉听起来像是大学助教在干巴巴地背诵教案，“说实话，尽管米兰以Da Vinci的逗留为荣，可这并不像罗马可以称为‘Bernini（贝尼尼）的城市’那样，随处可见他的作品。我可能不该这样说，但事实如此，如果你想怀念朋友，他其实没在这里留下很多痕迹。”

这话实在不怎么中听，甫一出口，连一直保持无线电静默的Rebecca都不满地“嘿”了他一句。但在Shaun看来，委婉毫无意义。真相避无可避，而对方迟早会察觉，长痛不如短痛，与其等着他逐渐意识到这件事，还不如省去那冗长的过程，直接说个明白。

Ezio抬起头看过来，出乎他意料的是，意大利人欣然接受了他的说法，语气理所当然回答：“嗯，可以理解，Leonardo留下的大多数东西都很难说会属于哪座城市，它们应该是整个世界的财产。”

提及他的朋友时，他没有像之前陷入回忆那样出神或者微笑，但神情却难得地柔和下来，那双棕色的眼睛里溢满了愉快而骄傲的光芒。

Shaun难以置信地盯着他啪地一下合上手里的旅行指南，将它塞进身后的背包，颇为轻松地招呼自己往地铁站走，由红绳系好的小辫子跟着主人步伐的节奏在英国人眼前左摇右晃。

似乎心情变好了？可刺客在心底细细筛查，却又说不出个所以然。

“所以……你没有什么其他想去的地方了吗？我没有鼓励你这么干的意思……就是说，呃，现在还能有点时间。”因为对方的一反常态，向来能说会道的现代刺客在追上他开口时十分罕见地磕绊了几次，最后干脆闭上了嘴。

Rebecca只在耳机里哼笑了一声，不过Shaun无比确信，这肯定不是因为她善心大发，决定给自己留点面子。更大的可能是她现在关掉了麦克风，正在安全屋里没完没了地为他尴尬的聊天现场而哈哈大笑。

“你也说了没太大必要，我们确实在出差。”Ezio对着他眨了下左眼，“更早的时候我看过一些草稿，Leonardo也抱怨过很多次‘恶劣的创作条件’，我只是有些好奇……”

刚好在这时，地铁驶入站台，刹车时刺耳的巨大音浪瞬间淹没了所有交谈的声音。两人不约而同地选择不再浪费力气说话，这个话题也就戛然而止。

潜入任务进行得相当顺利，他们悄声无息地摸进主管的办公室。Ezio负责放风，Shaun和Rebecca一边小声斗着嘴，一边合作拷贝走了与凤凰计划相关的所有数据。

这次准备工作相当充足：他们拿到了大楼的平面图、警卫换班的时间表、门卡以及制服，加上Shaun的黑客技术、Ezio的鹰眼还有Rebecca的远程支援，绕过警报系统不成问题；而且因为Abstergo的办公室新近才搬入这里，场面仍然堪称混乱，所以安保上难免会出现些许疏漏，给刺客提供了可乘之机。

回到安全屋，Rebecca拿过他们带回来的U盘，斗志昂扬地去进行进一步的破解，Shaun和Gravin简单汇报了一下情况，又开始忙着同其他在外执行任务的小组取得联络、交换信息。

Ezio反而成了最闲的一个，他看看那两个沉迷工作、无暇他顾的年轻人，决定还是不要随便添乱。于是昔日的刺客导师选择老老实实地拉把椅子坐下，掏出没读完的旅行手册，开始接着“学习英语”。

这样的处境让他联想起自己年轻的时候，明明还什么都不知道，却凭着一股倔强横冲直撞地渴望复仇，恨不得把所有责任都揽到身上，谁都不能让他停下哪怕片刻。只有一个人例外：每次揣着密函去找Leonardo，一门心思扑在解密上的画家都会不耐烦地推着他去休息一下，别站在一旁碍事。

破解密函，那是唯一一件Ezio完全无从插手、只能旁观的事，在画家乱糟糟的工作室里，他总能感到安心，因为Leonardo肯定会想出解决办法。经常地，他看着自己的朋友忙忙碌碌，研究许多难懂的问题，就像是透过Leonardo见证了一个崭新的、精彩的、全然不同的世界，尽管无法涉足，但仅仅是得知它的存在，就已经使他心满意足。

刺客大师将书翻回之前读过的地方，耶稣与他的十三位门徒赫然映入眼帘，令他忽然记起地铁站的那句未竟之言。即使是Ezio自己也没有想到，一幅壁画便能轻而易举地引出一段回忆。一直以来，他都以为自己遗忘了很多事，但那些碎片也许从未像他认定的那样消失，而是安静地躺在大脑的角落里，只要他捡起它们，拭去上层的尘埃，就会和过去一样闪闪发光，每个细节都纤毫毕现。

我只是好奇……

……他究竟有没有像和我说的那样“报复”回去。

“不懂构图的蠢货，还真敢要求我照着那些镶金嵌玉圣餐杯去画耶稣的酒杯。”记忆里的画家在自己眼前紧抱着双臂来回踱步，脊背挺直，湛蓝的眼里燃烧着熊熊怒火，与之相反的是他平静冰冷的声音，裹挟着足以冻结世上的任何火焰的严寒，“我倒是想问问他信仰的是耶稣还是圣杯，依我看，恐怕是圣餐杯上的那些宝石吧。” 

要知道，Leonardo的刻薄非常难得，可见他的确是被气狠了。

Ezio记得，当时的自己还没来得及说什么劝慰的话，立刻就被这句尖锐的讽刺逗得笑出声来，转向了幸灾乐祸：“噢，Leo，谁让你偏要按自己那个走到哪带到哪的破水杯来画最重要的杯子，都画成一样的玻璃杯不就没那么多麻烦了吗？”

夹杂着火焰的寒风凛冽地蹭着他的脸颊刮过，却没有造成哪怕一丝的疼痛。他的朋友像是驱赶蚊虫般轻蔑地挥了一下手，笃定而傲慢地宣布：“等着瞧吧，Ezio，桌子上绝对不会出现耶稣的杯子了。如果他还在这里纠缠，我就要当着公爵的面告诉他，他心心念念的圣杯就在画里的长袍之下，若是实在想看，劳烦大人自己去掀。”

画家最后到底有没有真的这么说，Ezio无从得知，他确实没有去过米兰，因此甚至没能找到机会看一眼那件作品完成后的模样。不过时至今日，在这本书中印刷的仿制品上，他确确实实只看见了十二个普普通通的玻璃杯。  
这是一种怎样的感觉啊，苦涩裹着甜蜜，让人想要流泪，更想要会心地露出微笑。就像是从漫长的梦境醒来，只是一个转身，便遇见了百年前赌约未知的答案。仿佛它跟着自己跨越了漫长的时光，落在脚边。于是百年也变成瞬间，让他第一次感到，自己一路走来，或许从不是孑然一身。

“哇哦！看看我们找到了什么！”Rebecca兴奋又暗藏焦虑的声音把他从自己的思绪拉回现实，他起身，和Shaun一起凑到屏幕边，顺着她手指指出的地方读下去，“凤凰计划衍生项目一取得进展……伊甸碎片19确认存在……应申请追加拨款……考虑后备实验体，谨防实验体一号死亡……”

“他们应该还没能准确定位这个碎片的所在，可惜的是目前的资料都没提到它是什么样子，也许是另一个苹果，但也可能是其他效力不同的圣器。”程序员简要地概括了一些要点，“至于衍生项目一的细节，这里也没太多说明，不过想想项目二，我们实在不能掉以轻心。”

“项目一在2016年9月就开始了，而且能要求资金支持，至少说明Abstergo尝到了甜头。时间紧迫，我们落后了不少，得赶快通知Gravin这件事……”Shaun急忙直起身，想要回到自己的桌子前打开通讯。

还有他们都没有说出口，却都心知肚明的一个问题：邮件中提到的实验体一号，显然状况不容乐观。无论这个人是自愿参加还是被利用了——后者的可能性更大——也都是一条生命，没有谁的性命就应当这样消失。

Ezio伸出手按住了Shaun的动作。

因为邮件都是英语，他读得比两位现代刺客要慢一些，但也已经通读下来。意大利人指了指其中的一行字，冷静地问道：“既然这个项目的初始资料来自巴黎分部，那里应该就是下一个情报任务的目的地，现在哪个小组人在法国？”

他的态度多少安抚了另外两人过度紧张的神经，Shaun深深地呼出一口气，然后回答：“现在法国境内没有外勤小组，倒是Arno和黑客组织的主教他们在一起，但他现在的状态想出任务至少要配上一名现代的内勤和外勤……”

说到这里，他好像突然领悟了什么，惊恐地瞪着微笑的Ezio直摇头：“不不不，我跟你说，想都别想！”

只是这样色厉内荏的警告对行动力超群的刺客大师来说实在不痛不痒，没有任何威慑力。

“你把现状告诉Gravin，他十有八九也会这么安排，我们离得最近。”Ezio故作无奈地耸耸肩，“如果这能安慰到你的话，我法语说得不错来着。”

“我知道，佛罗伦萨的法国姑娘们。”Shaun不以为然地翻了个白眼，丢下他和Rebecca，转身去和Gravin通话了。

Rebecca看着Shaun怒气冲冲的背影，吐吐舌头，偷偷和身边的Ezio说：“酷，我还没去过巴黎呢。”

“我也没有。”Ezio笑了笑，同样低声回应她，“祝我们都如愿以偿。”


	6. 2.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 序列二 神圣的酒杯
> 
> 两个弱小的东西结合，塑造强大。同理，世界的一半与另一半彼此依靠，成就坚不可摧。  
> ——Leonardo da Vinci

片段1

1477年，米兰。

在米兰中心城区行动，必然会经过正在修建之中的大教堂。

昔日Sforza家族接管过城市管理权的同时，自然也继承了这座建筑的督造工作，毕竟无论统治者是谁，安抚民心的举措都不可或缺。它所需要的统筹和经费皆来源于政府，因此，这项重要的大型建造工程进展顺利与否，几乎可以看作米兰政治经济局势的晴雨表。

画家在教堂面前停下脚步，仰起头，神情专注地欣赏了一番尚未完工的外墙装饰：飞扶壁如肋骨般整齐地分列两侧，饰以精致的镂空花纹；由墙体延伸出的小尖塔鳞次栉比，径直指向天空；圣人与使徒各自归位，柔和而庄严地微笑，自顶端向下俯瞰众生。比起上次拜访米兰，整座教堂外观变得更加繁复细腻，虽然许多地方还搭建着脚手架，却仍不掩华美绚丽，可以想见未来落成时气象宏伟的盛况。

公国的现状的确与它相似，像是世间的许多事情一样：不能说尽善尽美，然而仍有希望。

正如他一路走来所观察到的那样：这种内忧外患的特殊时期，米兰的整体氛围要比佛罗伦萨严肃很多，从巡逻士兵的数量与戒备程度就看得出来；但普通平民似乎都对这情况习以为常，适应良好，显然使上流社会人心惶惶的斗争尚未传递到普通人中间，过度影响他们的日常生活。

至少目前来说，战争还是距离人们很遥远的事。

哪怕实际掌权的公爵母亲与她各位小叔子的不合已经明明白白被推到了台前，但毫无疑问，Sforza家族还远远没到像曾经的Visconti（维斯孔蒂）家族那样山穷水尽的地步，无论谁赢得最终胜利，至少公爵之位大概还是会落回到一位姓氏相同的人头上。如果一定要谈论更远的威胁……比起大多数人警惕的那不勒斯，Leonardo个人反而觉得他们筛选敌人的眼光过于局限在意大利的范围之内。不过每当听到类似的论调，他也无意辩驳，目前来看，这种笼统的推测统统都做不得准，闲来当作活动头脑的益智游戏想想也就罢了，除了神们自己，从来都没人能斩钉截铁地肯定未来必然会以何种方式展现。

譬如他就从未预料到，米兰公国会在自己的命运中占据如此之大的位置。

Leonardo去年初秋时抵达这里，眼下已是转年的冬日。满打满算，他竟也在米兰度过了一整年有余的时光。随着年末愈发临近，年轻的艺术家不可免俗地想念起了佛罗伦萨——即使那不是他真正的家乡，可他在那里长大，度过了人生中极为重要的阶段，也已经熟悉并喜爱上了她的辉煌与无情。说得实际一些，当初工作室的布置可花费了他不少心思，使用起来自然会更合心意；而且从整体环境上来看，那里也比现在的米兰更利于艺术生涯的发展。

尽管如此，却仍有非来这里不可，并逗留于此的理由。就算没有老师的命令，他也会自告奋勇地这样要求自己。万事皆有代价，想要争取某种东西，就注定了要相应地失去其他，对此他心里有数。

大约一个小时前，他刚刚从上任驻佛罗伦萨大使Fazio Gallerani（法基奥·加莱拉尼）的家里出来，眼下并不急着回到住处——接下来的行程早就另有安排，而且那个地方只是用来暂时落脚，不适合进行思考，更遑论周边的干扰令人心烦。

遇到棘手的问题需要考虑时，Leonardo通常乐意在城内散散步，流动的空气能使头脑保持清醒，也可以放松心情。无论身处何地，他都会尽可能为自己创造出合适的散步机会，事实上，他相当喜欢这种感觉：和踏青郊游获得的安宁不太相似，尽管城市中人群熙熙攘攘，但周围的所有个体其实都融入了一幅更大的背景，模糊成“他者”的一部分，难以分辨出彼此之间明显的界线。从这种角度来看，每个人都被其他人簇拥着，却又比任何时候都更疏远冷漠，茕茕孑立。

其他教堂的钟声远远地传来，宣告太阳的离去。天色愈发黯淡，失去了阳光庇佑，气温正迅速降低，街道上的行人也失去了谈天说地的热情，不知何时起就已经散得所剩无几。米兰作为远离海洋的内陆地区，冬季总会更为寒冷一些，选择顶着严寒出门的人少之又少。这本该使得画家孤单的身影变得异常醒目，幸好夜幕总会与低温同时降临，只要披上一件乌黑的斗篷，灯光之间的大片阴影就足以为所有“秘密”提供合适的避难所。

黑暗中，他的步伐依然稳定而轻快，毫无迟疑，让人不禁怀疑夜晚在他的眼里是否如同白昼，完全不影响视线；又或者，他只是已经走过这条路线千百次，才熟悉到不需要眼睛的协助。

其实Leonardo并不认为挑选在夜晚会面可以增加多少安全性，危险如果会被轻易驱散，只能说明它根本算不上什么危险，同理，能被黑暗阻拦的敌人也称不得劲敌。但是他尊重同僚的意见，也理解他们的难处，毕竟不是所有人都能在白天找到借口，抽出时间。

画家一边走，一边系好面具，戴上手套。接近入口时，他想了想今天的日期，旋即按照相应的顺序转动门上的机关，一阵机械运转的声音过后，大门应声而开，露出背后狭长而幽暗的隧道。

圣殿骑士曾经煊赫一时，尤其在欧洲留下了许多遗产，精神上与物质上皆有。对于他们这些继承者来说，最有利于行动的不外乎就是遍布各地的诸多密室和暗道，纵使当年的搜捕清查中主动或被动地损毁了一些，还是有不少保存良好，稍作修复就可以再度投入使用。

道路尽头，蜡烛跳动的光亮投到地上，将等待的身影在石壁上倾斜着拉得很长；原本正常的脚步被层层回音放大，等传入一片静默的房间里，说是“振聋发聩”也不为过。所以当这场会议的发起者站到门边的时候，屋内的人不约而同地转头看向他，整齐划一得有些令人毛骨悚然，但从另一个角度来看，同样相当赏心悦目。

“很高兴大家都能在场，今天要谈论的事情非常重要。”Leonardo在自己的座位旁站定，撑着桌子，视线略过面前那一张张形态各异的面具，一如既往地径直扔出了可谓爆炸性十足的结论，“目前可以确认，Fazio Gallerani的夫人，Margherita Busti（玛格丽塔·布斯提），就是我们寻找的‘血脉’……之一。”

与他展现出的过于纯粹的平淡不同，其他人虽然也没有太大动作，但原本做好了献出一生却一无所获的觉悟，却骤然听闻这样的‘好’消息，能够离目标更进一步，诸如攥紧手指、敲打桌面、压低呼吸抑或转移视线等等微小而不自觉的行为，难免或多或少暴露了他们内心的不平静。其实如果想要认真分析的话，画家冷静得有些心不在焉地想，这种群体性的亢奋情绪从大家都过早地提前来到会议室等候这件事上已经初露端倪。

他留出了时间给同僚消化自己的喜悦与激动，很快便有人反应过来，提出疑问：“她属于哪一支？Merovingi（墨洛温）?”

“她的母亲自称先祖从法国来，不过有趣的是，她出嫁前姓Saint Claire, de Saint Claire（德·圣卡莱赫）。”说到这里，Leonardo的声音里总算带出了些许乐趣。一个有意思的字谜。

“这是个法国姓氏没错……噢……”他听着那声音逐渐降低，语气却从迷茫过度到了恍然大悟的震惊，桌边的一人猛地抬头看过来，“……真的？上帝啊……”

面具之下，Leonardo勾起嘴角，露出一个无人得见的促狭微笑。

有人迅速领悟，也就总有人不得其解。一旁戴着猫面具的同伴扬扬下巴，好奇中掺杂着不耐，追问道：“所以？”

画家向一直注视着自己的人点点头，算是肯定了他的推测，也顺便将解释的权力交给了他。

“通常人们会以为Saint Claire是个地名，很多法国确实有很多地方叫这个名字，但是它们最初为什么要叫Saint Claire？”解释到这里，他不得不停止，来抑制自己由于接触到真相而过分激动的心情。

不过在场的都是聪明人，话说到这里，本来一时间没反应过来的也纷纷想到了答案。

负责说明的人喃喃低语着众人心中已然明了的真实：“Chiara d'Assisi（意大利语/亚西西的圣佳兰）, Claire d'Assise（法语）……de Saint Claire，是在光明正大地宣告，源于圣佳兰……”

如此直白地将秘密写入姓氏，公之于众，是多么大胆；但这姓氏却如此普通，再敏锐的人也不会仅仅凭它而去捕风捉影地怀疑什么，即使是他们，也是在知道了真相之后向前倒推，才能够理解其中的含义，这又是多么聪明！

“而且这个姓氏……Saint Claire本人……”他戛然而止，话语背后的深意尽在不言中。

她知道吗？又知道多少？教会呢？

“她对世界的贡献毋庸置疑。”Leonardo语调轻柔地接上了对方没有讲完的话，为逐渐偏离原轨的话题打上了句号。

见他明显不准备过多地探讨历史，其他成员自然就不再继续。另一个人抛出了新的问题：“大师所说的‘之一’，让我有些介意，那是什么意思？”

“字面意思，Gallerani夫人应当还有一位姐姐，反抗父母订下的婚约准备和心上人私奔，事情败露后，她被送去修道院，不过在路上逃跑了，至今不知所踪。”这一系列行动足够离经叛道，然而在画家叙述的过程中，没有一个人表现出类似反感的态度，只是点头表示自己知道了。相比刚才的兴奋，他们这次的表现反而冷淡得多。

Leonardo对这种情况司空见惯，接着说：“总之，近期我们增加的主要工作还是暗中保护Gallerani夫人以及她孩子们的安全，老规矩，诸位各凭手段即可。”

“要是他们牵扯进了什么了不得的政治风暴呢？我们这算是救人还是害人？”戴小丑面具的同僚颇为嘲讽地问道。

“……如果是被卷入，可以一救；若是主动参与，就算了。”这个问题画家自己也考虑过，所以很快就给出了回答，“我们保护‘血脉’，只是给他们一个不受血统影响的正常起点而已。在这个基础上，假如他们向往死亡，自己选择走向它，也没有什么阻拦的必要。不值得，何况还拦不住。”

这样的判断未免过于理性，甚至过于冷酷。但这里的人们正是因为这样的共识才走到一起，因此也都完全没有异议。倒不如说，他们其实都有类似的想法。

对于怀璧其罪的‘血脉’而言，他们是守护者，也是毫不相干的陌生人。的确，所有人都心怀信念，会为了消除外部威胁而毫无怨言地献出生命，可如果敌人是被保护者自身，那么他们也爱莫能助。

说完最关键的事情，接下来大家例行交换一下情报，会议也就走向了尾声。Leonardo需要留下收尾，顺便检查一遍机关的运转状态，其他人则从不同的出口分别离开。

一年的时间足够他习惯这样的工作，自然驾轻就熟，加上真正要做的事不怎么多，没多久就处理好了。画家吹灭蜡烛，在铺天盖地的黑暗中伸了个懒腰，安静地闭上眼站着等了一阵。待眼睛适应了几近于无的微弱光线，他便挑好通道走了进去。

这个通道的出口位于一个几乎四面漏风的庭院，没有栽种什么高大的树木，花草也不太茂盛，周围房屋都低低矮矮的。换句话说，就是藏不下人，藏不了自己，别人也藏不住。这个特点既是好处，也是坏处，全看怎么利用。反正Leonardo承认，他利用不好，眼下多亏夜色深沉才没被发现，至于利用得好的人，米兰的隐修会里大概也就只有那么一位。

他转过身，之前还空无一人的栅栏旁果然多出了一个裹在斗篷里的身影。

简直是现实里的无中生有，每次看都觉得很神奇。他是这么想的，也是这样赞叹的。被夸奖的一方无奈地叹了口气，朝他走近几步，昏暗的灯光点亮了面具上璀璨的金色泪滴，比那个画技拙劣、夸张轻浮的笑容更引人瞩目：“说吧，需要我做什么？”

每次都能猜准他心思这一点，也非常难得。

“提到下落、生死均为不明的人，你居然没有继续的安排，想想就很可疑。”‘小丑’对他的表扬不以为然，回答比起解释更像抱怨，好在一旦涉及正事，就立刻换了态度，“Gallerani夫人那边放七成的人手，找人这边三成，怎么样？”

Leonardo摇摇头：“五五，必要的话还可以再拨一些人过去。”

虽说Gallerani夫人的那位姐姐失踪已久，但在这个交通不便，平民普遍缺乏钱财的年代，想必她不会、也不需要逃得太远，稍微谨慎一些，藏在米兰城附近的乡下都足以躲过一劫。这对于想要找人的他们十分有利，同时意味着其他足够有权势的人如果一定要找到她，只怕也不会浪费太多的时间。

与政府高级官员的夫人相比，流落在外又隐姓埋名的她或者她的后代，处境才更危险。

“明白了。”对方顿了顿，忽然换了个话题，“说起来，这已经是多少次了？连我自己都怀疑，你怎么能这么信任我？”

听到这样的问题，画家轻轻笑了一声才勉强收住。再开口时，他的声音依旧柔和，说出的话却足以让空气凝固：“我向来清楚娼妓，盗贼，佣兵是谁的同伴。可惜米兰没有真正意义上的刺客组织，不然你会在哪里，Sergio？”

“曾经有，在你来以前。”半晌，米兰的盗贼头目才苦涩地反驳，显然连他自己也无法说服。

Leonardo笑了起来：“在我来以前，这里也有真正意义上的圣殿骑士团。我想你也不会怀念那样的日子。”

“并不，但至少我能看透他们，可我看不透你。”Sergio抱起双臂，即使隔着黑夜，画家也能感受到警惕的目光落在自己身上，“你想要什么？找到‘圣杯’，保护他们，这就是隐修会全部的理想？”

寻找，保护，本来还应该有研究，不过画家不准备细说，因为没有必要。曾经的目标是针对伊甸圣器而设立的，当追寻的东西被定义为“人”，这个理念就变得有待商榷了。他需要找到一条能与过去妥协，并连接未来的道路，而已经远离刺客与圣殿纷争的米兰，则是最好的试验地。

“这么概括有些简单，不过不算错。准确来说，不仅仅是保护‘圣杯’，更是保护附带的各种秘密，我们为入会者提供谜题，提供接触真相、理解世界的途径，对于真正的求知者来说，真理本身就是值得献出一生探索的宝藏。”他摊开手，坦然地看向对方眼睛的方向，“你们所有人都是我亲自招募来的，我可以保证，米兰隐修会的绝大多数成员都会赞同我刚才的说法。”

盗贼不为所动，至少语气上如此：“我不是。”

“你当然不是，但依然是某些共通的东西让我们能够走到一起。有时候，看得太多了，想置之不理反而很有难度。”Leonardo偏过头，视线落在一旁，越过栅栏去端详静谧无人的街道，“为什么收留流浪的孩子，培养他们，照顾他们，甚至还会贿赂警卫对他们网开一面？”

这种时候，应该回答是为了扩大势力，掌握更多的权力。可Sergio看着眼前的人，却无论如何也说不出“正确”的答案。他早就知道了，也许比自己还要早，盗贼头目想。然而在感到恐惧的同时，也不可避免地生出一种尘埃落定的欣慰来。

所幸画家并不强求他说清前因后果，有些事双方心里清楚就已经足够：“我时常想，如果人真的天生带着原罪，那么也是这个世界给了种子生根发芽的机会。人类的世界，我们所生活的世界，因为幼稚而残忍，冷酷而不自知，我看到了，你也看到了。”

“Sergio，你也是我们的一员。”他缓慢地靠近盗贼，最终将手轻轻搭上了对方的胳膊，“我们正在这里，创造公平。”

盗贼头目沉吟片刻，这样回复他：“这很困难。”

确实，是一条漫长得看不见终点的路。Leonardo明白，有生之年他都不会看到一个符合期望的世界，但那与他的决定又有什么关系？

于是他拍了拍另一个人的肩膀，语带笑意，目光穿过盗贼，仿佛看见了无尽的虚空：“未来自有后人忧虑，我们只需要专注眼前而已。”


	7. 2.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 序列二 神圣的酒杯
> 
> 两个弱小的东西结合，塑造强大。同理，世界的一半与另一半彼此依靠，成就坚不可摧。  
> ——Leonardo da Vinci

片段2

转年4月，一位很久不见的客人造访了Leonardo位于佛罗伦萨的工作室。如果说有什么出乎预料的事值得被称作“惊喜”，那么这次与Ezio的久别重逢毫无疑问应当属于这一类。

他们上次见面已经是两年之前，青年离开佛罗伦萨以后就杳无音讯，而Leonardo也几乎是刻意地避开了与之相关的确切情报，出于对友人的尊重。他大概知道对方要前往蒙特利久尼投奔叔叔，也从后来Paula的态度中猜得出Ezio很可能留在了刺客组织里——只要她没有特别提起Ezio，就说明他既没有离开意大利远走高飞，也没有遇见任何生命危险——但他的具体动向，画家则不甚清楚，也无意刨根问底。

Auditore家族的那场悲剧发生之后，他本以为刺客的下一次拜访不会太远。Ezio的感情总是非常丰沛，他的仇恨同他的爱一样难以磨灭。刺客兄弟会必定能提供更多关于“幕后黑手”的信息，而就Leonardo所认识的那个人而言，放弃复仇恐怕从来都不在他的思考范围之内。然而事实是，两年过去了，年轻的刺客再也没有踏入佛罗伦萨一步，也许他还没有准备好，也许他另有任务，也许他终究决定要开始新的生活。人总是拥有无限的可能，这正是生命的美好之处，画家从来不会轻易否认它们。尽管偶尔，他也会觉得有些遗憾：假如有什么原因导致那真的是最后一次见面，至少Ezio值得一个更好的道别。

其实他早该想到，从他们相识开始，他的朋友有哪次没有出乎意料？当他还只是个普通的贵族青年时，画家曾经像观察身边的所有人那样观察他，却无法像分析其他人一般简单清晰地得出任何结论。大多数时候，他都能通过逻辑或是理性推断出对方的情绪与想法，不过Ezio偶尔也会任凭感情和直觉推动自己前进，做出些全然预料之外，又尽在情理之中的事来。他付诸行动的方式往往与常人不同，因此不时会让Leonardo感到难以捉摸、无法预测。

这似乎也应该算作他一直以来欣赏的、Ezio的个人特质之一：像个不断生长，不断发展的谜题，如此蓬勃而鲜活，身上永远有新的东西等待发掘。而Leonardo对此的观点从未改变，面对这样一种永恒的未知、进化的神秘，与其感到困扰，倒不如兴致盎然地接近，展开探寻，这一次也不例外。

诚然，Ezio的出现可能打乱了许多计划，带来诸多变数，但另一方面，混乱无疑也意味着机会，打破平衡、浑水摸鱼的机会。况且抛去圣殿骑士这层身份不谈，Leonardo的确为他的归来而喜悦，他认定的朋友实在不多，因此这样的时刻更显得弥足珍贵。

公允地评价，刺客敲门的声音和走路的响动同其他来访者大同小异。他推门而入，在不近不远的恰当距离停下脚步，以至于画家竟没能第一时间察觉，只以为是有人来谈新的订单。

然而语言无法阐述Leonardo一转身便看到朋友摘下兜帽，朝自己微笑时的感觉。

这几乎是往日重现，之后他会为这个人修好袖剑，目送他茫然又坚决地踏上一条不知导向何方的道路；一切又似乎都与记忆中的场景不再相同，因为Ezio变了很多：比起过去显而易见的勉强，他如今的微笑无疑有说服力得多，他更放松，更笃定，也更像是画家熟悉的那个人。可改变远不止如此，Leonardo看得出，曾经那种纯然幸福的笑容早已不见踪影，即使他还是在愉快的微笑，也永远都有什么沉重、压抑、悲哀而荒芜的东西隐藏在所有的表情背后。就像水底的暗礁，颜料之下的木炭线条，不为人知，却奠定下无从更改的基调，从本质上影响着事物呈现出的外观。

并不是说，苦痛使得对方的灵魂蒙尘。恰恰相反，它直接揭开了那些覆盖在美德之上的浮华布料，敲掉矫饰的外壳，如同打磨一粒水晶，使青年渐渐露出令人目眩神迷的内里。Leonardo一度在他身上看到的潜力，有不少已经化作现实，真正成为他灵魂中不可剥离的一部分，至于剩下的那些，需要的不过是足够的时间去酝酿。

苦难从来都不美，痛苦绝不神圣，画家向来厌恶赞美艰苦困境的人，但历经苦难而愈发明亮的心灵是独属于人的美丽。这一切究竟值不值得？尘世中挣扎、与命运抗争的人永远无法回答这个问题。但至少此时此刻，他无法否认，这样的Ezio是非常美的。

语言当然无法描绘如此复杂的情况，字句、辞藻，它们是献给盲人的画，Leonardo想，而Ezio只需要站在那里，就可以成为一幅画作，光影、构图……一切都恰到好处，令他联想起阳光下璀璨的钻石，听见一首无声的诗。  
应该画下来，记录美是所有画家的天性，他的心近乎狂热地催促着。但他不仅是位艺术家，Ezio也不只是个朋友……他们的意义对其他人、对彼此而言，都不是一个词能够概括的。最终，画家忽略过所有的渴望，用明亮的笑容替代了不合时宜的请求。

还不是时候，他暗自告诫自己。如果佛罗伦萨这座城市教给了他什么，那一定就是时机的重要性——时间是个巨大的变量，必须在“正确”的时候做“正确”的事，否则，相同的过程也能得到截然不同的结果。

而在涉及Ezio的事情上，Leonardo不愿冒太大风险。如果说青年注定成为杰作，那么画家就不允许自己一时的逾越毁掉这样光明的未来，只要有关Ezio，他一直都希望结局可以是更好的那个。

“Ezio！”他感慨着靠近自己的朋友，双手扶住对方的胳膊，一边不愿放过任何细节地端详，一边将青年拉得更近，近到几乎可以算作一个拥抱，“你还活着！”

这实在不是一句多么妥当得体的问候，刺客半是打趣半是纵容地瞥了他一眼，勾起唇角，表情微妙地介于无奈和被逗笑了之间。他颇为好奇地打量着画家的工作室，毫不掩饰自己的惊讶与赞赏：“看看这地方，这两年的时光待你不薄啊。”

的确，得以重回佛罗伦萨的艺术家近来总能得到些订单，都是些不大不小的生意，说不上有趣与否，不过它们至少帮助他基本摆脱了经济拮据的处境，也让他终于有底气收下一个学徒——这段时间已经足够令那位农民的儿子意识到自己恐怕在绘画方面没太大天赋，但Leonardo还是很高兴他决定留下来“磨练技艺”，毕竟他任劳任怨，干活麻利，也有一身力气。尽管心知肚明对方更可能是为了免费的食宿才如此坚定，仍然不影响画家找到帮手的好心情。

眼看万事俱备，于是他难免忘乎所以地投入发明创造之中，忙着进行计划已久的户外实验，将那些纸面上的设计化为现实。Ezio不提，他几乎都没有察觉，这些“不务正业”的活动已经为工作室增加了许多，也许太多的新鲜装置，竟让原本空旷的房间显得拥挤起来。

Leonardo看着眼前的人，只觉得也想要微笑。说来奇怪，青年一开口，过去两年所带来的隔阂就倏地消失不见了，一切仍是那样自然而熟悉，调侃的语气，直率的笑意，那双棕色的眼睛里闪着光……仿佛这么久以来，他们仍常常见面，漫长的分别才是一种错觉。

可他终究已经过了能够心安理得地自欺欺人的年纪，画家总是看得太仔细、太清楚，因此也实在难以错过光芒背后蠢蠢欲动的阴影。他放开Ezio的双臂，后退一步，迎着对方视线轻声叹息：“但你已经不一样了，不是吗？”

这是个问句，然而他并不需要答案。

Ezio略微睁大了眼睛，诧异地看向他，似乎从没想过要应对，也不知道该如何应对这种场面。那层“一切安好”的伪装融化了，露出一个满身伤痕、手足无措的年轻人。他不开口，Leonardo也不勉强，他只是看着刺客，放任记忆中的影像渐渐与现实重合，遗憾的同时感到欣慰：奇怪的是，Ezio能够非常好地处理敌人的恶意，可以和萍水相逢的姑娘们自在调情，却总是在面对亲友的关怀时显露出天然的笨拙与腼腆，一直如此。

这样的表现源于一些更贴近灵魂的东西，使他与其他人区别开来，也正是画家喜爱他的原因。

短暂的沉默过后，刺客首先错开目光，摇了摇头。不过这种消沉的状态没有持续太久，青年很快就打起精神，重新看向Leonardo：“我想，你或许能帮我个忙。”

他一边说，一边安慰性地拍了拍画家的肩膀。Ezio经常在许多细节上展示出这样的体贴，在考虑自己之前就先考虑别人，他自己似乎从来都没注意到，更像是出自本能地这样做。尽管很多时候，尤其是现在，他才是那个更难过，更需要得到一些安慰的人。

“任何事，我的朋友。”画家没有继续就这件事纠缠不休，而是顺水推舟地跟着转移了话题。

这就是他们之间相处的模式，只要Ezio表现出不愿多谈的态度，Leonardo就不会追着不放。开始时这是一种礼貌，一种善意的态度，后来就自然而然地成为了一种无需言语的默契。

这个回答让笑容回到了刺客脸上，虽然浅淡而短暂，却真心实意。Ezio解下系在腰间的密函举到Leonardo眼前，等着他的反应。显然青年正在试图克制自己颇为得意的表情，但要是从画家的角度看，这份努力实在不怎么足够。

“啊哈，你找到了另一个，多么激动人心啊！”Leonardo从来都不会吝啬对友人的赞扬，何况Ezio确实为他带来了惊喜。他固然相信承诺，但也得承认这种古代的加密文件肯定不容易找到。时间本身就是它们最大的敌人，随着斗转星移，物是人非，其他密函很可能早已佚散失传，无声无息地消失在历史不为人知的某个角落。

无论那位作者是谁，他绝对没有辜负画家的期待。卷轴上的字母从两侧汇聚到中央，形成优美的造型，而且不再局限于拉丁语。Leonardo匆匆看过去，通过字母辨认，至少还有阿拉伯语、希伯来语和亚兰语的痕迹，语言的混用很是巧妙，也让这张密函的解码难度比第一张提高不少。

当然了，这对语言的要求有些高，非常有新意，或许可以称得上挑战。但规律大同小异，破解和翻译并没花去太多时间，画家反复看了几遍就可以开始着手。很快，他就辨认出这份密函描述的是几种搭配袖剑使用的暗杀技巧——从草堆、屋檐和上空。

如果这些密函的创作者不是刺客，那至少也该是位刺杀方面的理论大师，也许两者皆有。即使Leonardo不精于暗杀，也明白这些动作相当高效实用，而且极具杀伤力。

毫无疑问，这些密函是有联系的，也许是同一本书的残页。问题在于，沉寂这么多年以后，它们不可能自己冒出头来。出于某种目的，有人正在收集、保存它们，而且看Ezio带来它们的方式，绝对不是兄弟会。

也许他的好奇心真的阴差阳错地发现了什么潜藏的计划，也许。

“我能看看吗？”原本站在一旁的青年听见他自言自语的“暗杀技巧”几个字，迫不及待地绕到画家左侧，想要越过写字的手看清纸上的内容。

刚好Leonardo读到了新的段落——熟悉的草图数据，便不由分说地推开了他，以免对方继续打扰自己的思路：“等等，这是什么？这种设计如今可不太常见……”

看数据，似乎和袖剑区别不大，但只是寥寥几句没头没尾的要点。同一把武器的设计图重复出现的错误未免太过低级，即使是袖剑，这也肯定意味着有什么新的变化。他一边读，一边将脑子里记住的设计图调出来，逐一进行对比。

“这是一系列草图……到底是用来做什么的？”感觉到Ezio又有蠢蠢欲动的趋势，画家拦了拦，难得抬眼匆匆解释了半句话，只是后半句就回归了喃喃自语。有些关键的数据进行了调整，但是对改良来说幅度未免太大，倒不如说更像是……镜像。

Leonardo几乎难以置信他现在才想到这一点。道理太简单：更多的武器都理所当然地等同于更高的效率、更大的伤害。谁规定刺客只能有一把袖剑？

“哈，为什么不！多么有启发性的想法！” 他激动地握住Ezio手腕上的袖剑，仿佛这样自己的兴奋就能直接传递给对方。

可惜的是青年一脸茫然，实在没接收到他的信号。不过他们过去的经验至少足够他认识到这样一个事实：研究还需要持续一段时间，而他能保持不添乱就谢天谢地了。于是他提出去院子里试试那些暗杀技巧，既能满足自己跃跃欲试的冲动，又能给Leonardo留一片清净。

画家完全没有反对这种安排的理由，他把翻译好的羊皮纸塞给Ezio，又叫来助手Vincenzo（文森佐），语速飞快地嘱咐对方为客人扎三个稻草人，分别放在庭院的草推旁、阳台上和墙边，转身便重新投入了对密函的研究，再没分出半点关注给他们两个。

他确实没想错，这里记录的是左手袖剑的制作数据，不少零件需要修改以适合对称的另一只手。不过Leonardo本来就制作过一把袖剑，第二把需要的时间并不多，等到Ezio再次敲门的时候，他已经将新袖剑调整完毕了。

画家招呼刺客过来试一试。戴好袖剑后，他的朋友笑着向他道谢，Leonardo摇摇头，轻声回答他non c'è di che（没什么），心中很高兴青年这个时候看上去温暖真实了许多。

Ezio的离去和他的到来一样突兀，待Vincenzo收拾好庭院回来，他早已不见踪影。Leonardo当然很愿意留下他吃顿晚饭，小憩片刻，伴着葡萄酒谈一谈飞逝的两年时光，只是从他们方才交换的只言片语中，他可以推断对方这次回来不是为了叙旧，而是有明确的任务与目标，迫切地需要情报，规划行动，容不得多少耽搁，所以画家选择任凭他离开。

刺客走后，Leonardo盯着那扇再度合拢的门看了好一会，如同它再也不会打开。他忽然好奇，之前的一切会不会是一场梦，也许他是不知不觉间睡着了，才会遇见一个过去的幻影。可当他转过身，书桌上零落的草稿、散乱的零件和工具却拼命向他证明着整件事不容置疑的真实性。

学徒轻手轻脚地靠近，询问他天色已晚，要不要把晚饭加热一下端过来。画家沉默片刻，轻柔地叮嘱他从某个放置稿纸的箱子深处找到一份草稿，与晚餐一并带给他。这要求无疑令助手摸不着头脑，不过Vincenzo的一大优点就是踏实干活，不会问东问西。因为得到的描述十分清楚，不多时，他便将晚餐和稿纸一同放到书桌上，Leonardo谢过他，提早放他去休息。

等到工作室只剩下艺术家一人时，他心不在焉地解决了晚饭，取来那卷羊皮纸，在桌子上展开——夏日的夕阳下，贵族青年随意地倚在葡萄架旁，背景是一片蓊郁的藤蔓与枝叶，他一只手捻着垂落脸旁的累累果实，侧过脸向画面外微笑。

Leonardo还记得对方当初是如何抱怨扭得酸痛的脖子和举到僵硬的手臂，也记得自己为这幅权作纪念的油画投入了怎样狂热的精力，他构思了那么久，打磨每个细微之处，竭力想在有限的时间内做到尽善尽美。而他或许真的做到了以画来停止时间，哪怕是今天，只要看到这张草稿，曾经那个夏天的气息就扑面而来，一场过于真切的虚妄。

他把草稿翻到背面，用炭笔打好格子，仔细地拿刀裁成均等的小块。

初春的天气尚有些料峭，接近夜晚时，壁炉还是需要生上火。画家捧着一小叠碎纸在它面前坐下，闭上眼，放任自己走了一会神，想起过去，想到现在。

这天晚上，他在壁炉旁独自坐了很久，看火焰一点一点地吞噬一张永远不该完成的画。


	8. 2.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 序列二 神圣的酒杯
> 
> 两个弱小的东西结合，塑造强大。同理，世界的一半与另一半彼此依靠，成就坚不可摧。  
> ——Leonardo da Vinci

片段3 

相较于过去那表面平淡的两年而言，接下来的几个月可谓波澜起伏，令人目不暇接。整个佛罗伦萨似乎都成为了战场与舞台，当权者粉墨登场，你来我往，各类大戏轮番上演。

首先是Pazzi家族一手谋划的刺杀与夺权，他们的确也不能再拖下去。年初的时候，Leonardo就听到了罗马传来的风声，教皇已经慷慨地允诺他们宽恕：只要没有杀戮，你想怎么办就怎么办。

明明万事俱备，可惜总有各种各样的巧合导致Lorenzo与他的弟弟侥幸逃过一劫。如今，半个佛罗伦萨城都心知肚明，他们在针对Medici家族密谋些什么。Pazzi几次三番的试探愈发急切，不少人都渐渐看出了些许端倪；另一方面，最有意思的事实是，迄今为止，即使已经数次与危机擦肩而过，Medici家族依然陶醉于自己的荣光，完全没有意识到危机迫在眉睫。

这座城市从不缺少野心家，更不缺少墙头草。何况Medici也不是什么万无一失的圣人——也许曾经的il Vecchio（老科西莫）足够小心谨慎，但时代已经变了，Lorenzo并不像他的爷爷。不过仔细想想，即使完美如耶稣，他在人间的下场又如何呢？

或许也不需要更多理由，只是他们统治得太久，顺我者昌，逆我者亡，必然会招致怨恨。这些不甘暗中积攒起来，一旦敌人稍显颓势，就绝不会吝啬落井下石的力量。

贵族们提起Medici的对手时，交换心照不宣的眼神和微笑，平民则将其加入了茶余饭后的闲谈。除了利益相关者压力与日俱增或者仍毫无察觉，其他人仿佛都在期待着一场好戏来调剂无趣的日常生活。

一场严肃的政变正渐渐朝着荒诞戏剧的方向转变，但这种状态不会持久，对于实施阴谋的一方来说也太过危险，万一哪天Medici家族听闻了风声，他们最大的先手优势顷刻间就会荡然无存。

这件事必须在谋划者方寸大乱、失去控制以前结束，无论结果如何。

于是在4月6日的弥撒上，这群人终于排除万难，刺杀了Lorenzo和Giuliano（朱利阿诺），随即调动Montesecco（蒙泰斯科）驻扎于城外的军队，试图控制城市与议会。

抛开其中的流血和杀戮不谈，至少这决定背后不是头脑发昏的一时激愤，而是非同寻常的果断。这远不像那些同床异梦、互不服气的家伙所为，Verrocchio曾提及Roderigo来去匆匆的到访，画家猜测如此突然的出手恐怕十有八九是来自他的强制命令。后来Leonardo甚至听说，他们都做好了亲自将因为腿部受伤而不情不愿的Giuliano架去教堂的准备。

某种意义上，这场刺杀也算是成功，至少成功了一半。Giuliano死了，他的哥哥却得以幸免于难，Medici家族最终还是夺回了大权。然而混乱没有轻易结束，流血与战斗前所未有地激发出市民们的亢奋情绪，城内那些没由来的吵闹、指控、暴力、癫狂和杀戮持续了几天，似乎发展成了一种群体性的狂欢。画家甚至时不时看到人们拖着“叛徒”的尸体，意气风发地走在街上，仿佛手里握着的是什么难得的奖杯。这场面的确堪称盛会，还有许多乡下人专门赶来城里，挤在街边指指点点，凑凑难得一见的热闹。

同样的场景重复过多少次？过去如此，可见的未来内仍将如此，无尽的轮回中，也许连演员都不曾变过。而他就这么站在屋里，站在舞台边缘，无动于衷地看着窗外群魔乱舞，几乎为此感到悲哀。

渐渐地，事态终究还是平静下去了。尽管不舍，人们还是重新回归自己的工作和生活，如同做了场神清气爽的梦。

除了那些再也无法醒来的倒霉鬼，不过他们大概也无人缅怀，所以皆大欢喜。

在这期间，有人声称见到一个戴着白色兜帽，长袍古怪的杀手，行动如鬼魂般迅捷，在教堂前为Medici提供帮助；将Francesco de Pazzi（弗朗切斯科·德·帕奇）的脖子套上绳索，扔在他同伙眼前。这描述唤醒了一些不太美好的回忆——关于两年前行政官的遇害，但更多的人认为这纯属无稽之谈，嗤之以鼻：他们听够了各种真真假假的流言蜚语，认为造谣的傻瓜纯属被鲜血和尖叫蒙蔽了眼睛，才能在大白天看到幽灵一样的幻觉。

Leonardo觉得这些虚假的幻想有些好笑，没人会比他更清楚，假如Medici家族的幸运真的有个名字，那一定是叫Ezio Auditore。

说起Ezio，佛罗伦萨表面上的事宜暂且告一段落后，他匆忙地来访过一次，带着一份新的密函。

“最近的这些混乱……”画家摇摇头，叹了口气，“你没事就好，我可不信你安安分分地去找密函了，真的不是……算了，转念一想，我也不太想知道。”

他戛然而止，还是没能成功地掩盖住狡黠的微笑，刺客对他回以同样温暖的笑容。这样的态度是出于保护，所以Leonardo并不排斥。而且说实话，很多时候，画家都觉得和Ezio保持这种“尽在不言中”的状态非常有趣。

卷轴的内容一如既往，密码不难，内容却富有新意，涉及到有关毒药的应用；对袖剑的进一步改造则需要十分精密的技术。

挖空袖剑而尽可能不损伤金属本身的坚韧程度，对Leonardo也称得上挑战，因此他索要袖剑时罕见地迟疑了片刻，但青年毫不犹豫地把武器递给他：“没关系，Leonardo，做你需要做的。”

就是这样的时刻，画家会从他的眼睛里同时看到过去、现在和未来，瞥到Ezio Auditore这个存在永远不会改变的纯粹本质。许多个这样的时刻堆叠起来，就形成了Leonardo偏爱纵容他的理由。

差不多在他完成的同时，Ezio已经迫不及待地站到了画家身边。

“一次只要注射这么多，对正常成年男性来说都足以致死。”Leonardo用手指比划了一下，“这次我给你加好了毒药，等你用完，直接去找医生买就行。” 

致死剂量小、吸收时间短、无迅速反应、最好无味，符合要求的毒药其实并不太多，幸好Leonardo不仅知道一种，手边也还留着一些准备用于动物的解剖实验。

刺客挑起一边的眉毛，有些惊讶，又有些打趣地问：“医生也会卖毒药？”

“你也可以自己在花园里种，就是提取时需要一整套器材比较麻烦。” 画家不以为意地看了他一眼，因为说到人命攸关的细节，还是不自觉地压低了声音，“……有的药剂量合适可以救人，剂量过头了就可以杀人。有时外敷和内服的区别也很大。” 

Ezio一脸恍然大悟的表情，他点点头，一边把袖剑装好一边朝门走去：“抱歉，但我得走了。”

“这么快？”这次换成Leonardo感到惊讶，“我都还没来得及给你倒杯水。”

“相信我，Leonardo，你本人比一杯水重要得多。”刺客向他眨眨眼，拉上兜帽，画家只能看见嘴角的那道伤疤，还有一个明朗的微笑，“我会再来拜访的。”

他也微笑起来：“那要看是怎样的水……不过当然，我永远欢迎你。”

Ezio轻盈地后退一步，连同笑容一起隐没在阴影里。

很快，更多有证据的传言出现了，并且以瘟疫般的速度从佛罗伦萨蔓延至整个托斯卡纳：莫名发狂的商人；烟雾散尽后倒地不起的两队重甲士兵；诸如此类。他们唯一的共性就是都死了，而且死得不明不白。这样古怪的事情发生得太过频繁，以至于让人不由自主地疑神疑鬼起来，之前那些看似捕风捉影的小道消息也变得格外有说服力：一个杀人不眨眼的刺客，一个潜藏于黑暗中的恶魔……

这类惊悚的流言在平民间很受欢迎，来做工的仆人还经常会将其当作新鲜事讲给画家听。Leonardo总是对类似的“传说”一笑置之，或许这种举动被错误地理解为了委婉的鼓励，让仆人越发有动力投身八卦。总之，即使他不太放在心上，也还是通过这种令人哭笑不得的方式了解了不少刺客的相关事迹。

当然，Ezio杀了那些人，圣殿骑士团的密探、供货商、手下，Medici的敌人，刺客的敌人，Auditore的敌人……也许很快他就会顺藤摸瓜地追踪到那些阴谋败露后四散而逃的骑士团成员。他一定非常痛恨圣殿骑士，那些暗杀，不仅是应Medici的要求，同样有他本人的意愿，Leonardo想，但刺客绝不会滥杀无辜，随便把不相干的人扯进来。

如果死亡是无可奈何的，那么就意味着只能如此。就像草木枯荣、春去秋来，是自然的规律，没有可商量的余地。

事实上，他从不认为Ezio的所作所为能和恶魔或者地狱扯上什么关系。如果定要如此苛求，那么世间有几个人能坦然地举起手中的石头，在指责的同时保证自己心里没有邪恶的影子？至少画家扪心自问，他做不到。

除去这些口耳相传的消息，真正让刺客名声大振的，是最近接二连三被发现的、政变幕后黑手的尸体，直到Jacopo de Pazzi（亚科波·德·帕奇）的死亡。似乎他在哪里出现，死神就会如影随形，而且作为一个实体，一个处刑者，刺客的形象比虚无缥缈的死神更多地承载了人们面对死亡的恐惧。一时间，佛罗伦萨的很多人都风声鹤唳，夜不能寐。

Leonardo倒是没有这种烦恼。相反，他打开窗户，忍俊不禁地轻轻拽了拽刺客垂落的长袍后摆：“哪只燕子回来得这样早？Quale（哪一只）？是像鹰一样的、叫Ezio的那只吗？”

Ezio哼了一声作为回答，他轻巧地抓着窗沿晃进房间，落在高大的脚手架上，又三两下便翻下去站到了地面上。画家也不着急，他从架子上探出头来，好奇地询问：“听说你帮忙抓住了一个小偷，就在我门外？”

那是今天下午的事。门外一阵喧哗的时候，Leonardo并没有特别在意，毕竟这么一座繁华的城市里总会有这样或那样的乱子。倒是正在帮他整理作品的学徒透过高处的窗户将对方追逐小偷离开的身影看了个清楚，因为觉得很像老师许久不见的朋友，才特意讲给画家听。

这完全勾起了Leonardo的好奇心，他想象不到Ezio有什么理由在佛罗伦萨这里追着一个贼跑——城里的大多数盗贼都应该是刺客的同盟，不会去主动朝Ezio下手；至于一些零散的、没有加入公会的小偷，至少也应该听说过刺客的名声，不会轻易招惹他才对。

青年在怔愣之后沉默了一阵，Leonardo为这不寻常的安静皱了皱眉，又碍于位置问题看不到对方的表情。因此他尽可能快地用梯子爬到地面，走到Ezio面前。

刺客侧过头，勾起嘴角着看向他，眼里却缺乏真实的笑意，反而充斥着一片倦怠的苦涩：“嗯……听说？” 

Leonardo注意到，他看起来确实非常疲倦，身体上，或许也有精神上。现在Ezio最需要的是吃点东西，认真和人谈谈，然后好好休息。

“Vincenzo那时在架子上搬动我的画，他透过窗户看到了一部分过程。这样的时刻可不常见，真希望我没错过。我一直都想找机会给你画些速写，之前在维琪奥桥附近看见过你一次，虽然只是匆匆一瞥，但你运动的姿势、肌肉组织之间的协调……怎么说……赏心悦目，比例完美，令人印象深刻……”画家一边说着，一边递给他一杯水。观察到青年的神情略微放松了一些，便伸出一只手，自然而然地搭上Ezio的胳膊，牵引着刺客小心地在拥挤的桌椅画架和堆叠的稿纸间穿梭，直到把对方安置到壁炉旁那把相对柔软舒适的扶手椅上坐定。

他将Ezio的新长剑摆到一旁，稍微欣赏了片刻精美的护手，抬头便撞进了那双棕色的眼睛。刺客在柔软的靠垫之间毫无形象可言地舒展开四肢，后颈倚着椅背，头顺势偏向画家一侧，壁炉中跃动的火焰让虹膜呈现出酒液般暗红的色泽：“他不该那么光明正大地在我眼前把手伸进别人的钱袋，Leonardo，尤其不该在这里。”

不该在你周围。

这句话他没有说出来，但Leonardo觉得自己听到了。

原来如此。

这么做是为了他，他本来应该意识到的。可画家考虑过许多可能，唯独没有想到这个。

“噢，Ezio……”他叹息着，久违地语塞，只好决定先去厨房把晚饭端来。

他回到房间时，青年正盯着火光出神，似乎是听到了响动，又懒洋洋地转过头来，看他将食物在桌子上放好。Leonardo绕到刺客身后，推着他坐直，将盘子和餐具塞到他手里：“谢谢你，不过别给自己太大压力，他们也是生计所迫，况且佛罗伦萨的小偷……你可以理解为，我们之间有个协议，我觉得他们对我已经不怎么感兴趣了。”

Ezio抓住他的胳膊，仰起头惊奇地盯着他：“你从来都没说过你和他们还有这种渊源。”

“不然呢，你以为我是怎么知道La Volpe的？”画家用另一只手撑住对方的肩甲，没有什么好声气地回答这个犯蠢的评论，“碰巧在大市集的水果摊子看上了同一串葡萄吗？”

刺客半点都不客气地笑了出来，长时间笼罩在他身上的阴霾终于因为此刻单纯的快乐而散去了一些。

Leonardo抽回自己的胳膊，拍了拍对方的肩膀：“快好好吃饭。”

晚饭过后，Ezio依然霸占着画家最舒服的扶手椅，手里捧着一杯红酒。他似乎并不痛苦，但也算不上愉快，不知道在沉默地想些什么。Leonardo拉过椅子在他身边坐下，慢慢品尝自己的酒，等待。

“四年前，我从刑场逃走的时候，”刺客看着窗外的黑夜，说得很慢，字斟句酌地试图表达清楚，讲到这里时，他不自觉地停顿了片刻，才继续下去，“技术特别糟糕，根本不会藏，守卫一直追，我就一直跑，一路跑到了圣母百花大教堂。就在教堂门前，有个人拌了我一脚，我摔了一跤，再站起来，就看到有更多的人扑过来，想要阻止我，想要揍我……不是守卫，只是那些普通的、每天都会遇到的市民。”

“而且他们甚至都不是出于私欲，至少一开始的那些人不是，他们看起来是真的义愤填膺，是真心相信我的家族出卖了佛罗伦萨的利益，是真的希望我被处死。我在这里长大，他们很多人见过我，很多人认识我或我的父母，可他们显得那么坚定，那么正义，让我有一瞬间怀疑，是不是自己出了什么问题。我经常重复做一个很糟糕的梦：带着妈妈和Claudia逃出城的那天被人发现，我拼命战斗，想要保护她们，但是人太多了，就像所有人都是敌人，她们又站得太远，最后我失去了她们。”Ezio偏过头看着他，画家没有说话，只是也看着对方，青年原本平静的语气忽然裂开了一道缝隙，涌出积累至今的迷茫与痛楚，“我曾经那么爱这座城市，现在依然如此，可是她那时恨我，如今则怕我。我不知道，Leonardo，当我路过她，当我在高塔上眺望她……我将一直爱她，但我总有种感觉，她不会再爱我了。”

画家倾过身，用手抚过对方的膝盖，温柔地回复：“她向来如此，Ezio，我们只能接受。佛罗伦萨不过是在这里而已，她不会爱上任何人，即便如此，我们却还是爱她。或者，我们爱的不过是活在这里的那段时光，而不是她。”

“至于生活在这里的人，他们大多都不曾真的见过你，即使见过，也不曾真正了解你。他们不知道你是什么样的人，也许永远都没有机会知道。所以他们选择听信权威、听信其他人的描述，唯独不相信自己。行政官或者传言说你是怎样的人，他们就相信你是怎样的人。说到底，他们心甘情愿地献出自由，献出自我，融入权威，成为群体的一部分，于是行政官的想法就是他们的想法，行政官不做表态，他们就去相信传言。即使你要面对无数的人，本质上你面对的也不过是操纵整体的那一个人、一件事而已。”

青年看上去更加迷惑起来：“自由不是件好事吗？怎么有人会拒绝，情愿蒙上眼睛度过一生？”

“自由很好……也很痛苦，不是所有人都愿意承受，也不是所有人都能坚持下去，但它是好的，所以就仍然值得争取。”Leonardo看着那双历经苦难却依旧真诚的眼睛，忍不住想要微笑，“这不正是你在做的事吗，Ezio？让他们看到权威的脆弱无力，让他们看到真实，给所有人一个获得自由的机会，哪怕不是所有人都想拥有它。”

Ezio也露出了笑容，他握住画家放在自己膝头的双手：“我……还不确定，Leonardo，你总是把我想得太好。不过我想，复仇也不该是人生的全部，我同样会为了这个目标而努力的。”

“这就足够了，Ezio。” Leonardo闭上眼睛，耳畔传来世界崩塌的声音，一片耀眼的白光里，他能感觉到自己依然在微笑，“这就足够好了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *挨揍扒墙时垂下来的尾巴尖尖，真的很像燕子啊233  
> *Leonardo这里给Ezio的毒药是舟形乌头，我是个强迫症，虽然有设定却完全没写出来……  
> *挨揍那些糟糕的记忆都是我的游戏体验，我是真的在这里过剧情的时候被路人拌过一跤还差点被围殴，什么鬼运气；逃跑时在大门口不小心碰了一下士兵被发现什么的……大家就当是BE的IF世界线好了哈哈哈


	9. 2.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 序列二 神圣的酒杯
> 
> 两个弱小的东西结合，塑造强大。同理，世界的一半与另一半彼此依靠，成就坚不可摧。  
> ——Leonardo da Vinci

2017年7月，巴黎

果不其然，前往巴黎的任务还是落在了Shaun这一组的头上。  
接到消息时，身旁两位兴高采烈得如同郊游计划得到批准，只差击掌庆祝的同伴让被夹在他们中间、为即将增加的工作量愁眉苦脸的英国刺客忍不住打破矜持，自暴自弃地翻了个白眼。

鉴于刺客们曾经彻底摧毁过一次巴黎研究室，Abstergo工业在这里新近收购并且翻修重建的集团子公司不仅比起米兰面积更大，戒备也更加森严，保全等级明显提升了不止一个层次。幸好Arno恢复适应得不错，已经可以和他们一起行动，外加主教的支援，总算还是有惊无险地完成了情报收集任务。

一回到基地，技术人员们就开始凑到一起，破解起传输过来的资料，浑然不觉地将两位刺客大师晾在了一边。Ezio和那位来自法国的后辈对视一眼，对这种习以为常的现象露出了同样无奈的笑容。

“所以，来自蒙特利尔？你可真敢说，听到那个‘不’的时候，Shaun都快要紧张到把自己憋死了。”Arno带他来到所谓的“休息区”——略显偏僻的角落东倒西歪地散落着几把椅子，桌上还有一台有些破旧但还能用的咖啡机，好笑地朝他挑挑眉。

他们各自打了杯咖啡，然后不得不加了许多奶和糖，才勉强掩盖住劣质咖啡糟糕的口感。

“口音很难改，一听就能听出来，还不如说实话。”Ezio完全不心虚，他耸了耸肩，一脸理所当然的表情，“Shaun也并不是个死板的人，只是有时候过度紧张我们而已。”

Arno盯着手中咖啡蒸腾的雾气，若有所思地点点头，补充道：“我承认他们已经应对得很好了，以现有的人手和资源来说。毕竟这种情况……闻所未闻。即使我对兄弟会的历史兴趣不大，也知道蒙特利久尼的名字。从我的角度看，你本人能坐在我眼前和我交流，也是相当具有冲击性的事实。”

骤然间听到熟悉的地名是种很奇妙的感觉。很长一段时间以来，这个名字都只存在于Ezio的回忆中，甚至远远超过了他真正在那里生活的时光。所有人都尽量避免提及它，不愿碰触过往的伤痛，不仅仅是他的，还有许多其他人的。  
时间或许的确可以抚平一些东西：现在想起它，他不很难过，反而觉得遥远而陌生。

他们仍在用法语交谈，作为都能讲法语的人，这样无疑更方便，也更有效率。况且，Ezio看得出来，来自母语的交流明显让法国刺客放松了一些。

“大好机会，难道不会想要个签名之类的吗？”意大利刺客揶揄地反问，“说起来，我们也可以之后一起去瞻仰一下活着的Altaïr，我……曾经的一位朋友和我都很尊敬、也很想见见他。”

他恍惚了片刻，忽然不再确定，当初没有告诉Leonardo自己所见到的、Altaïr的结局这个决定是否正确。毕竟艺术家与密函打交道的时候远比他多，而且对方无疑和他一样渴望得知真相，无论如何，那毕竟是一个答案，一个句号，甚至一个机会，一个可以继续开始的标志。

但他没有写信，几乎是下意识地排除了这个选择。因为他站在那个图书馆里，站在遗骸面前所感受到的一切都太沉重，太悲伤，也太孤独，几乎可以压跨任何人，也确实压垮了当时的他。Ezio知道，如果他说，只要他说，自己的朋友一定能理解他那时的感受，也许还能从另一个角度，理解得比自己更多。

可就像他一样，Leonardo其实不喜欢孤独。  
这是很久很久以后，在一切都尘埃落定、再无转圜余地之后，Ezio才渐渐明白的一件事。

Leonardo曾经说他“行动常在理解之前”，以一种纯然赞扬的口吻。艺术家从来如此包容，不遗余力地称赞Ezio，仿佛他身上所有的特点都值得欣赏。但是刺客清楚自己，他没有那么好——要么理解得太早，要么理解得太晚，却唯独没能在最正确的时候明白，一直都是这样。

法国人没有察觉他的晃神，忍俊不禁地摆摆手，眼里闪耀着恶作剧似的光：“签名请容我拒绝，信条说得很明白了——万物皆虚。不过去见前人我倒是……”

他突然停下，抱歉地指了指自己的耳朵，似乎是在倾听什么。Ezio注意到他的左耳别着一只耳机，他隐隐约约听到了一些声音，大概是主教在说话。

“好的，Ezio在我这里，我们现在就过去。”Arno瞥了他一眼，迟疑地蹙起眉，“一会见。”

Ezio没有像他回答的那样立刻起身，而是坐在原地，看着对方，等一个解释。

“我提到你的时候，主教的态度有些……这么说吧，奇怪。很可能是他们发现了有什么和你有关的事，一两句话解释不清，而且走向不太好，我猜。”在耐心对峙中败下阵来的法国刺客叹了口气，向他伸出手，“但我们也得过去才能知道，你不是真的需要我拉你一把……”

另一边，Ezio毫不犹豫地搭住他的手，站了起来。“为什么不呢？拒绝朋友提供的帮助可不是什么美德。”意大利人朝着正努力试图把最后一个单词噎回喉咙里、并且目瞪口呆的法国人眨眨眼，率先踏上了来时的路。  
“朋友……吗？”Arno看了看自己的手，一时失语，又抬起头，加快脚步追了过去。

事实上，一见到连向来乐观的Rebecca都满脸凝重和担忧，Ezio就意识到事情恐怕不只是“不太好”这么简单。

“巴黎分部的资料也不是很多，他们开了个头，然后主要事务就移交给了纽约。但我们还是设法分离出了一些资料：两段DNA记忆片段，还有几封邮件。”最终还是主教打破了沉默，介绍起他们目前的进度，“邮件的内容比较……刺激情绪，不利于继续去理解录像，所以我个人建议你们先看完记忆再来读。”

两位刺客都没有在这个安排上多做争辩，他们一左一右地在电脑前坐好，点开了视频文件。

一道白光——

——Gian Giacomo（吉安·贾科蒙）第一次见到那个人的时候，状态非常不好。

他扭伤了脚踝，膝盖破了几个口子，每走一步都疼得要命——试图爬墙摔下来的结果；鼻青脸肿——被追他的人拿拳脚“教育”的；衣服脏兮兮的，身无分文——这倒是他正常的状态，除了命运没有别人作祟。

虽然他平时也混得有点惨，但像这次这么倒霉也属于极端情况，远远超过了男孩自尊心所能容忍的范围。于是他在村子附近的田地里额外多消磨了一段时间，等到天快黑了才开始往家里走。

当他呲牙咧嘴地挪到村子边缘时，不由自主地睁大了眼睛。

像是被施了什么奇妙的魔法，原本荒芜的土地上出现了许多帐篷，一摞摞木箱子整齐地绕着营地围成一个圆圈，里面有形形色色的人牵着平日难得一见的马匹走来走去，给它们喂食、喝水，带它们去休息。在帐篷的正中央，燃烧着篝火，对一个生长在村庄的十岁孩子来说，那简直是他一辈子看见过的最巨大、最壮观的火焰。篝火旁边，有人在唱歌、弹琴、跳舞，尽管他看不真切，但优美的歌声和琴音却传出很远，拴住他的腿脚，直把他往那边拉扯。

他想起昨天好像是听到有人说要招待贵客，不过当时男孩的心思全都在据说即将路过的奥斯曼商队上，也就没有仔细听一听。

现在看来，只怕还不是一般的贵客呢。篝火旁边有人在用竖琴弹唱一首祝酒歌，那么漂亮的音乐，他打赌即使在米兰城里也不是谁都能听的。

男孩小心翼翼地凑近，只是趴在箱子旁边看了一小会，就因为太入迷而被巡逻的守卫发现了。天色这么晚，一个形容凄惨的孩子不在家好好休养，而是偷偷摸摸地在营地附近转悠，怎么看都像是小偷，或者至少也是不怀好意，但他坚持说自己只是想看看热闹，没有别的意思。双方僵持不下，最后守卫失去了耐心，抓着他要送给村长处理。孰料这句话简直是捅了马蜂窝，男孩疯狂地挣扎尖叫起来，有好几次差点咬到警卫的手。

这下原本在篝火旁的人也注意到了情况，音乐似乎停了下来，但是此刻Gian已经完全没心思关注这种事了——笑话，要是被村子里那些看他和妈妈不顺眼的人知道，自己居然惹了这么大的事，以后就更没好日子过了。他这副样子，跑都跑不快，只能寄希望于自己比这些家伙更熟悉地形，看看能不能在哪里躲一躲，凑合一晚上。男孩越想越觉得懊丧，说到底，他干什么要凑这个热闹，简直是鬼迷心窍，太不划算了。

听见有人靠近，和抓着自己的守卫说话，他就乖觉地不再嚎叫挣扎，努力挤出几滴眼泪，可怜兮兮地抬头看。先听听他们准备怎么对付自己，男孩暗自决定，要是认准我是贼或者要送我去村子里，就一定要趁他们不注意逃掉。

那就是他第一次见到那个人。

对方并不像Gian想象中的大人物一样年纪很大、脑满肠肥、衣着华贵、傲慢骄横。正相反，他有金色的头发，垂到脸颊两侧，像秋日的麦穗，或者正午的阳光；一双蔚蓝的眼睛，让人想起晴朗的天空，或者男孩从没见过的大海；他身材比较高大，但不算壮实，容貌也并不凶恶，甚至可以说很美丽，至少Gian没见过比他更好看的人；颜色鲜艳的衣服很衬他，尤其是那件红色的斗篷，明亮的色彩像是在他身上活过来，点亮了四周的黯淡。

他怀里甚至还抱着一把小竖琴，男孩认出刚才好像就是他在演奏。

“这是怎么了？”演奏者先是仔细地看了看他，转而去问守卫。他语速有些快，但语气温和，因此非但不显得咄咄逼人，反而流露出尊重的意味。

抓着他不放的警卫开始抱怨起来，男孩低下头不屑地撇了撇嘴，想要等这个人说完了再装可怜。没想等到他抬起头来，正好对上了对方略带笑意的眼睛。

这是被抓了个正着啊……

他感到难得的羞愧，脸颊一阵阵地发热，心里又开始努力地盘算：装样子是行不通了，果然还是赶快找个机会跑掉比较可行。

“这样好了，把这个孩子交给我，愉快的一天就让它愉快地结束。”所幸守卫总算解释完了前因后果，男人没想多久，就和颜悦色地宣布了自己的意见，“你要换班了吧？今天真是辛苦了，不过这个时候正好还能赶上喝一杯。”  
就算是Gian都能感受到守卫态度的松动，抓住他的手也不那么紧了。按理说，没有比现在更好的逃跑时机，可是男孩却犹豫不决起来。看上去这个人像是那种比较通情达理的类型，似乎也不准备惩罚自己，万一真的能留下欣赏那些歌舞呢？那样回家也有得和妈妈吹嘘，兴许还能抵过自己这糟糕的惨相。

在他做心理斗争的时候，对方又和警卫说了几句，随后男孩就重新获得了自由。

男人谨慎地扶着他的胳膊：“还能走得动吗？”

他点点头，咬着牙走出了守卫的视线范围。虽然很想继续逞强，但实在浑身痛得厉害，最终还是识时务的一面占了上峰。男孩拽了拽对方的衣角：“其实我走不动了……”

精神一松懈下来，疼痛便变本加厉地席卷而来，害得他腿一软就要跪在地上。

模模糊糊地，下坠停止了，他腾空而起。男人抱起他的姿势说不上多舒服，但是有种令人心安的稳定。

男孩老老实实地窝在他怀里，嘴上却不饶人：“我觉得你肯定没抱过很多人。”

“算是？一般都是为了搬尸体。”对方十分自然地笑了笑，好像没意识到和孩子说这话有什么不对的。

尽管Gian感觉自己应该表现出惊恐，但他实际真的不怎么害怕，因为这个人很有趣，不像是那种可怕的坏人。他其实都有点喜欢对方了：“怪不得，他们肯定没机会和你提反对意见，说你抱得不够舒服。”

“呃……那个，忘了说，”男人磕绊了一下，仿佛突然想起和孩子讨论这种话题不太合适，“我是为了研究医学才需要解剖尸体的。”

这解释也没好到哪里去。

男孩忍不住笑出声来：“你到底是做什么的？我听到你演奏了，你是音乐家吗？”

“如果是指赚钱为生的职业，我是个画家，也是个设计师。不过我希望涉猎的范围比这要广，音乐、医学都是其中之一。”对方轻轻地晃了晃他。

他们路过篝火时，有人朝这边喊道：“Leonardo！怎么回事？”

“有个受伤的孩子，我带他去包扎一下。”抱着他的人稍稍扯过斗篷，挡住了男孩的脸，也提高了声音回答，语调却依旧平和。Gian听见窃窃私语的议论和失望的叹息，可以想象应该有不少人出于好奇转过头来看他们，因为没能看见自己的模样而不满。这一刻他无比感激这位叫Leonardo的画家。

又有人笑着大吼，声音里透着浓重的醉意：“小心点，Leonardo，别把随便贼招进家里！”

“不劳费心，他只会呆在我和Atalante (阿塔兰特·米格利奥罗蒂)的帐篷里，我都把今晚的舞台让给了这小子，他还能有什么不满意的？“男人听起来没有生气，只是回击的话也半点不客气，立刻有其他人扬声附和，热热闹闹地起哄，男孩也搞不清究竟哪个是对方提及的Atalante。

后来又有人弹起鲁特琴，很快人们的注意力就不在他们身上，而他们则终于抵达了帐篷。Leonardo把男孩放在箱子拼成的床上，认真地和他为旅伴的冒犯道歉。

男孩自己本来没怎么在意那些话，醉鬼的话没人会当真；而且要是他每次听见这种贬低就大动肝火，可能活不到十岁就被活活气死了。另一方面，他也不是什么纯洁无暇的小天使，如果说长这么大还没偷过东西，那反而是骗人。但画家这样真诚而平等地对待他，他得承认，这种不被随意敷衍的感觉实在不赖。

男人端着蜡烛放在脚边，抱着一个装满药品的小箱子坐到他面前：“我们得处理一下你的伤口，告诉我除了膝盖、脚踝和脸上还有哪里痛？”

“这下我相信你算是个医生了。”Gian吐吐舌头，不小心扯到嘴角的伤处，倒吸了好几口冷气，“……还有后背和小臂。”

对方上药和包扎的技术娴熟得不可思议，几乎将外伤处理也变成了艺术。男孩有些着迷地看着那些细长的手指灵巧轻柔地拂过淤青和伤口，却令人惊讶地不会引起太多疼痛。

“所以，为什么会被揍得这么严重？”画家的声音轻快，听不出分毫勉强的意思。帐篷里很温暖，床上垫的被子很柔软，他也很累了，以至于真实的答案差点就不受控制地溜出他的嘴。

不过在最后一刻，男孩总算反应过来，愤愤不平地抱怨：“怎么就不能是他们欺负我了？”

Leonardo正在给他膝盖的伤口涂药，连半个眼神都没施舍给他，只是冷静地反驳：“你可不是那种会吃亏的孩子。”

他的语气太过笃定，不容置疑，但又不像其他人一样饱含否定与批判，仿佛只是在陈述一个简单的事实。Gian张了张嘴，发现自己都没办法一如既往底气十足地撒谎。

“过几天听说会有商队路过，我想攒点钱，看看能不能买点东西。”最后还是他憋不住说了起来，“但是这么短的时间我也赚不到什么钱，就想先从大家那里分别‘借’那么一点……”

“我也知道大家都不富裕，所以我只是每家都‘拿’一点点，后面还可以慢慢还回去……好吧，我确实也没法还回去，只是这么说感觉会好些……”

男孩一开始还为自己完美的逻辑而理直气壮，可是洋洋洒洒说了半天，对方既不像想象中的那样指责他，也不多说一句话，反而让他心虚起来。

画家利落地卷起他的袖子，摸了摸骨骼的位置，为骨头没事而满意地点点头，开始处理起淤青：“在第几家被发现了？”

“……第一家。”Gian像只斗败的公鸡，垂头丧气地回答。

男人没有笑，也没有用大道理教育他，这样他多少感觉好了一些。

处理完伤口，画家收拾好医药箱，说要给他拿些吃的，就起身出去了。

男孩安静地等待了十秒，便迫不及待地跳下床，搜索起对方放衣服的地方——一般钱袋也都会放在这里。果然，他找到了一个小袋子，晃一晃就能听见硬币叮当磕碰的声响，他飞快瞟了一眼，除了一个稀奇古怪的玩意，剩下有十枚佛洛林，还有大概三四枚零零散散的杜卡特。

数到这里，Gian就知道这票值了。

敢把我一个人留在这里，说明就做好了被洗劫一空的准备嘛，我这也是帮他长长记性。他得意洋洋地想，心满意足地回到床边坐好。

再多了他也藏不住，这么一袋子应该够家里两年的开销了，节省一点三四年都不用愁。更棒的是基本上没有风险，这些陌生人只是路过这里，留宿一夜，以后他可能再也不会遇见那位叫Leonardo的画家了。

想到这里，男孩忽然觉得有些可惜，但他说服自己，这完全是因为这么好骗的冤大头不多见。

他本可以溜走，但想到营地的守卫以及自己不怎么样的身体状况，他还是准备等对方回来送自己回家。

Leonardo没过太久就回来了，并且按照承诺带来了一盘吃的。尽管不算是什么珍馐，男孩依然吃得狼吞虎咽，平时他可吃不上这样好的食物，自然要一次吃够才行。

画家在一旁捧着一个本子写写画画，直到Gian放下盘子，打了个饱嗝，他才抬起头来看向屋里的男孩。

“对了，嗯……”男人有些迷茫地看着他，好像终于想起他们之间还没有进行正常社交谈话的第一步——询问姓名。

男孩实在看不下去，抢先回答了他：“Gian, Gian Giacomo，这名字到处都是，你可以叫我Andrea。”

“谢谢，我是Leonardo。”微笑无疑让对方变得更吸引人了，画家的眼神专注，语气温柔得如同面对什么易受惊的小动物，“Andrea，不好意思，可以把我钱袋里的飞行器模型给我吗？我不太想这么说，但那个对我很重要，对你应该没什么用处。”

“我没……”男孩猛地往后一缩，差点没被吓得翻下床去，他本能地想要否认，却发现Leonardo根本就没针对他提出任何指控，反而是他自己的反应完全暴露了他干过什么事，“……你怎么知道的？” 

“你没把衣物铺平，而且有些衣服的顺序不对。”男人眨眨眼睛，好像能发现这种细节的不同是任何人都能做到的事一样。而且作为一个失主，他的态度实在是过分的平淡。

Gian心服口服，他不再耍小聪明，从怀里掏出钱袋递给对方，里面那个怪模怪样的东西估计就是画家想要的。果然，Leonardo拿出了那个奇特的小装置。

“那是什么？”男孩按捺不住好奇，问他。

“我一直在设计飞行器，这是个小模型。”画家拧了它几圈，一松开手，那个装置就飞快地窜上了天，晕头转向地飞了一阵，就撞到帐篷落在了地上，“这样，就能飞起来。是个不错的开始，不过目前还不能控制好方向。”

谈论起飞行的时候，男人清澈的眼睛里溢满了明亮的光，使他看起来甚至比Gian更像个孩子。

“我有时也想飞起来，”Gian忽然有种想说些什么的冲动，“那一定很轻松，这样地面上的烦恼和我都没关系了。”

这一直以来都是他自己的胡思乱想，说给别人只会惹来笑话。但Leonardo没有那么做，他不会那么做，他真的在倾听，还真的提出了质疑：“可这样的话，地面上的快乐和幸福不也就与你无关了吗？”

“所以我总会落回来的，”男孩无所谓地摊摊手，回答道，“只是觉得，偶尔离地面远一点，感觉应该很好。”

画家捡起模型，系好钱袋：“等到我的发明成功了，也许你就能时不时飞上天待一会。”

出乎男孩意料的是，这个人反手又把钱袋放回了自己的手里。

“本来我也打算给你，还是个孩子呢，去买点喜欢的东西。”男人轻轻拍了拍他的脑袋，“记得别让其他人看见。好好计算一下，应该也足够花上一两年，家里的负担也能小一点。”

男孩愕然地盯着他，半晌才找回自己的声音：“这是你所有的钱？”

画家从那个“飞行器模型”上抬头疑惑地看了看他：“对啊，攒了有一阵子……我挣得不是很多，又不太会存钱，所以只有这些……”

“你是个傻子吗！” Gian攥着那个钱袋，觉得烫手极了，却舍不得扔回去，气急败坏地朝对方喊。因为发音太急，声音尖利得都破了音。

“还是第一次有人这么说我。”男人愣了一下，还真的想了想，似乎觉得非常有趣，微笑起来，“你觉得是就是吧。”

看得出来，他确实不怎么在乎这些事情，但是Gian在乎，在乎得不得了。

男孩气冲冲地走到他面前，从钱袋里拿出四枚弗洛林，把袋子扔进对方怀里：“剩下的钱买你的那个什么模型。”

“是‘飞行器模型’。”Leonardo下意识地纠正了称呼，男孩不耐烦地点了点头，表示自己知道，“可那是个半成品，也卖不出什么好价钱……”

Gian觉得自己简直要被这个人折磨得没有脾气了：“我就是想要它，你就说给不给。”

男人犹豫了一下，看他如此坚定，还是同意了这桩交易。

第二天清晨，目送休整过后的队伍前往米兰的时候，男孩还是感觉口袋里那个奇奇怪怪的模型隔着一层布料，温暖得烫人。

这就是他第一次见到Leonardo da Vinci。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *番茄有时可以很吓人，有时超可爱！但无论如何，我觉得他尤其会应付那种早熟又聪明的鬼精灵（因为他某种意义上也是这种类型）233  
> *不要查资料，大家可以猜猜看Gian小朋友到底是谁，猜对会获得被部分剧透的快乐


	10. 2.6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 序列二 神圣的酒杯
> 
> 两个弱小的东西结合，塑造强大。同理，世界的一半与另一半彼此依靠，成就坚不可摧。  
> ——Leonardo da Vinci

几天之后，奥斯曼商队如期而至。尽管气势不差，看起来护卫也很精良，但他们的规模并不庞大，作为一支出海行商的队伍而言，有些太过简陋。领头人来拜访村长时为此解释了一句，说生意出乎预料的不错，因此仍有许多同伴在身后的米兰城内休整。加上他们没有减少约定好的借宿费用，所有人都心甘情愿地变得十分体贴，不再多管闲事。

但是他们没有像同行一样，像每个人所设想的那样，为这座乏味的乡下小村庄增添些许趣味与欢笑。恰恰相反，他们带来了灾难和死亡，或许更准确地说，他们就是灾难和死亡本身。

当天夜里，Gian是被一声巨响惊醒的，男孩猛地从床上坐起来，还没能完全从梦境中脱离，就感觉到有人粗暴地钳住了自己的手臂，拖拽着他来到另一个房间——妈妈侧对着他，紧握匕首抵在颈边。她的脚旁躺着一个一动不动的人，双眼圆睁，歪向门口的头可以看得很清楚：他的表情介于愤怒和不可置信之间，似乎凝固在了脸上。

早已完全清醒过来的男孩没花太多时间就意识到，那是因为这个人已经变成了尸体。

其实这有些滑稽，这一切，脱离现实，简直不真实得如同什么恶劣得脱轨的玩笑，但Gian没有笑。他咬着嘴唇，强迫自己保持沉默，甚至没有像往常陷入麻烦时那样撒泼打诨，不仅仅是因为两个一左一右控制住自己的人，也不仅仅是因为屋里还有好几个看起来同样危险的家伙，而是因为妈妈在那里，因为他的怒火还没来得及汇聚就凝聚成了寒冰，被无尽的惊恐所取代。他心里明白，这些人不是他通常能应付的类型，他们不在乎那些人会在乎的东西，也绝无可能会因此收手。

“你大可以放弃自己的性命，无需顾虑你的孩子，我们会负责处理。”女人对面的人打破了紧绷的安静，他有些口音，不过不妨碍他听起来显得胸有成竹，用礼貌的语气包裹住不怀好意的暗示，“他看上去挺聪明，不会吃太多苦头。”

对方言语中的惋惜无比情真意切，内容却令人不寒而栗：“真可惜，如果他刚才能大喊一声，我就有理由割掉他的舌头了。人们总爱眼见为实，现场示范总是会更简单明了，不是吗？”

Gian僵在原地，动弹不得，觉得自己就像是神话中的Dafne（达芙涅），将要转变为树木，脚下生出根须，紧紧攥住泥土；但此时此刻，那样的未来看上去都更有诱惑力，至少也是一种形式的解脱。他很怀疑，即使那两个人此时松开自己，他也跑不出哪怕一步。

这位首领还在继续说些什么，可他听不清了，他只感觉仿佛有毒蛇沿着脊背攀上肩膀，在耳边窃窃私语，隐秘地一点点勒紧，嘶嘶吐信，而每时每刻，令人窒息的恐惧都在加深：对死亡的恐惧；对死亡如此临近，却不知何时降临的恐惧。

不知过去了多久，感觉起来就象是一百年，但也许只是一瞬间，男孩被向前推了一下，踉跄着差点摔倒。周围的人在用一种他听不懂的语言交流，或许是催促，或许是嘲笑，或许是争论，他迷茫地抬头，看见妈妈正蹲在眼前，微笑着向自己伸出另一只空余的手，示意他过去。

她很少会笑，她总是在思索，沉浸于自己的思绪之中，想着Gian永远也搞不明白的事。通常，她看自己孩子的态度与看其他人，乃至随便一件家具的态度别无二致，同样冷淡、满不在乎。但是极少数的时候，她也会在现实里短暂逗留，对男孩包容而亲近地微笑，为他解答一些稀奇古怪的疑问。圣母的微笑也不会比这更美，尽管Gian从不去教堂，也没机会见到任何圣母像，但他就是能如此肯定。

男孩拉住那只手，他颤抖着压抑想要扑到妈妈怀里哭泣的冲动，他已经十岁了，足够成熟，他应该证明自己，应该保护她……

然而他被拉入了一个柔软温暖的怀抱，一个他有记忆以来从未得到过的拥抱。女人轻轻地抚摸他的头发，将下巴搭在男孩的肩膀，任由泪水浸湿衣物，低声哼着不成调的曲子安慰他。

“擦干眼泪，Gian，我推你的时候，转身，翻窗，跑，去米兰，藏好。”他听见她低吟般耳语，随着空气吹进他的耳朵，清晰地烙印在他一片混沌的脑海，“不要停，不要回头。”

那她呢？她要怎么办？ 

她略略推开他，挺直了身子看着他，脸上还带着男孩熟悉的微笑。他拼命仰头，睁大眼睛，却无法解读她的神情：“他们都不明白，如果我能接受任人摆布的生活，从一开始就根本不会有你了。”

他看到她毫不迟疑地用匕首割开了自己的喉咙；看到血液如同春日解冻的河水，争先恐后地奔涌而出；看到她的眼睛。

时间趋于凝滞，周围所有人的动作都变得极慢。他们会来检查她，他们会来抓他。

而她说，跑。

于是Gian转身，以不可思议的敏捷身手翻过被砸破的窗户，竭力摆动双腿，奔跑起来。

高大的米兰城沉默地屹立在远处，露出隐隐约约的火光。远，却不是遥不可及。他跑出村子，跑进农田，高大的作物淹没了他的视线，但他比那些人都熟悉地形，而且他记得方向。

他们应该在追他，可他什么都听不到，什么都感觉不到，一切都被甩在身后。此时此刻，他只知道一件事：他必须尽可能地跑下去，绝不停留，绝不回头。

男孩的确如得到的指令一样，奔跑，直到他踩上一块石头，扭伤了脚踝。

不是疼痛阻止了他前进，他的脚底已经有很多伤口，跑步就像是踩在刀尖上，这没关系。问题是，他不能在无法维持平衡的情况下保持速度。可他也不能躲藏，他听见狗的叫声，没人能躲过它们的鼻子。

先是猎犬超过了他，有两条，拦在他身前，凶狠地喘气，似乎随时都能扑过来从他身上扯下块肉。Gian转过身，刚好看见那个首领从马上下来，背景是一片巨大的、明亮的火光，几乎点亮了夜空。男孩曾以为再不会有火焰能盛大得超过那晚所见的篝火，如今看来，不过是看你舍得用什么，又用多少做柴薪罢了。一个村子，比单纯的一把木柴好用得多。

他不合时宜地回忆起妈妈和自己的一次对话。  
那时他好奇所谓“炼狱”到底是什么，也问了出来。

“有人说是犯了小错的人死后要去的地方，他们在那里接受火炼，赎清罪孽；也有人说无信者也会去那里，他们就只能永远待在那里了。”他记得她这样回答。

但这答案只让他更加困惑：“可没有信仰的人也有好有坏呀？而且，只有一个教廷，怎么会有不同的说法？”

“也许只是因为我们都不过是人而已，每个人和别人理解的都不同。”她似乎是被逗笑了，他记不清，却还能想起她很有耐心地和自己解释，“我想，他们大概认为没有信仰的人在本质上都是坏的。”

“那样和人间又有什么差别……都是一群没信仰的人，有好有坏，一起受折磨，还折磨彼此。”他撅起嘴，不满地抱怨。

这一次，他确定她是笑了的：“哦，我的小Gian，别去定义信仰。何况，这么说吧，至少人间没有那么多让人痛苦的火焰，冬天我们还是很喜欢火炉的，对不对？”

现在，他看着那火焰，壮观又疯狂地燃烧一切，不知情的人或许还会被它的美丽而震撼，而这一刻，这以后，究竟有多少不知情的人存在？他忽然觉得以前妈妈没有彻底否定自己，是因为她也认为，说人间即炼狱，并非毫无道理。

悲伤压在他的胸口，使他难以呼吸、头晕目眩，但那位首领正在朝自己走过来，他身后的猎犬焦躁地咕噜着。这种进退两难的境地让他不得不强打精神应对。

男孩摸索着自己的口袋，试图找到些什么来保护自己。遗憾的是，除了珍贵的金币和那个小模型以外，没有任何东西。他警惕地瞪视着对方靠近，忽然想起，这个人正是所谓商队里领头的那个“商人”。

“你们是什么人？军队？这种暴行肯定会被发现，米兰公爵和教皇不可能容忍奥斯曼帝国明目张胆的入侵！” 他脑子飞快地运转，努力打开话题妄图拖延时间。 

如果他用金币砸中狗的鼻子，它们可以被拖延一会，假如周围有小溪和可藏的地方……

男人饶有兴致地停下了脚步，像是猫观察自己爪下的小鸟般看着他：“当然不会，但米兰周边的流寇和我们这些侥幸逃生、损失了所有货物的商人有什么关系？”

太好了，那意味着他们不会放过见证者，口头承诺当然比不上斩草除根来得放心。

Gian绝望地发现这次可能真的是山穷水尽：对方比他高很多，而且明显比他更强壮，就算自己真的出其不意抓住了什么破绽，也绝对不可能仅靠一击阻止这个人继续追上来。

“为什么是我？为什么是我……家？”他哽住，不得不换了一个说法，不能在这个时候想起那些，却很难控制自己的痛苦与委屈，“那么小，那么远的村庄，我们和奥斯曼帝国根本半点关系都没有。”

“我们也不愿走到这一步。你母亲本可以接受我们的条件：她将获得权力，我们将获得权力，而你也能成为王子般的人物，每个人都会获利。”“商人”拔出佩剑指着他，同时向他伸出手，“现在还不算晚，你有与她相同的血脉。你可以决定和我们离开，或者像她一样死在这里。” 

平心而论，在今天之前，Gian Giacomo从没想过“死亡”这件事。诚然，他做过不少混账事，但也不会比任何其他人更混账；他听人描述过处刑的场景，那听上去像是刺激而猎奇的故事，对他来说毫无实感。而现在，他见过了死亡，他面对着一个包含死亡的选择。

无论如何，这对一个十岁的孩子来说太困难了。他并不完全明白这会产生怎样的后果，没人喜欢毫无意义地死去，Gian自然也不例外；但活下来就等同于和杀死妈妈的人合作？绝对不行，他根本对这些人恨之入骨。说来大概没人相信，男孩向来自诩底线极低，但他确实有一条底线。

他们害死了划出那条底线的人，却不能抹去她所代表的线条本身。

“不。”他说，看到对方傲慢的脸上露出惊讶的表情，忍不住又重复了一遍，“不，我不和你们走。”

说实话，这挺解气的。倒不是有关尊严什么的，只是临死前还能耍到要杀掉自己的人，感觉很有意思。他想象妈妈会不会也有同样的心情，便情不自禁地想要微笑。

男孩看着那个人阴沉地举起长剑刺来，内心十分平静，一旦接受了将要死亡的现实，他甚至能感到一丝微妙的幸福。

幸好他还没想起来更折磨人的死法，比如放狗咬死我之类的，我听说他们都可擅长酷刑了。Gian放心地闭上眼睛，想。至少我会很快死掉，不会太痛，还能再次和妈妈见面。虽说让可能会让她失望，可我毕竟也尽力了啊。

远处的火势凶猛，光线也因此变得更加明亮，将黑暗染成金黄。他听见剑刃刺入血肉的声音，听见血液流淌的声响，嗅到浓郁的血腥味，听见一个人的声音如同漏气的皮球，猎犬的呜咽，还有什么东西倒在地上“砰”的一声……嗯？

他紧闭着眼，不安地数了五个数，发现自己还没有迎来意料之中的疼痛，干脆一鼓作气睁开了眼睛。

来自奥斯曼的“商人”仰面躺在地上，手里还握着剑，神色狰狞，胸部不再起伏，大概已经停止了呼吸。他的脖子右侧偏上有一道显眼的伤口，切面非常平滑，却致命——从那里流出的血染湿了他大半个身子，包括身下的土地，此时仍有血缓缓地向外流淌。

“这是一条大动脉，”有个声音在一旁响起，仿佛看透了他的疑惑，“典型的失血过多而死。”

男孩这才注意到，尸体旁边还站着一个人，他穿着乌黑的长袍与斗篷，兜帽将整张脸笼罩在阴影中。两只手都戴着手套，右手拎着一张面具，左手则握着一把匕首，血顺着刀刃汇聚到刀尖，最终滴落到地上。

不知怎的，Gian有种莫名其秒的熟悉感，不论是那把匕首，还是这个突然出现的家伙。

他看着对方将面具收进怀里，甩掉匕首上的血迹，蹲下，伸手合上死者的眼睛，一边道歉，一边请他安息。Gian有些疼痛地想到自己甚至来不及为妈妈做这些事。一缕金色的头发从兜帽里漏了出来，在火焰映衬下折射出太阳般璀璨的光芒。

那光芒如同一道闪电，点亮脑海中的记忆，让男孩在一瞬间得以窥视到黑暗之下的秘密。

“你……”他恍然大悟，却又迟疑起来。假若是几天前的他，一定已经毫不犹豫地叫嚷出来，但是今天，经历过这么多之后，他有太多的不确定，太多的不知道。

对面的人叹了口气，摘下兜帽，露出一张令他难以忘记的面孔：“如果这能让你好受一些，我也为你妈妈送去了同样的祝福，Andrea。她是位非常伟大的女性。”

“我来得太晚了，抱歉。”画家——也许是其他的什么身份，但总之是Leonardo——小心翼翼地走到男孩身前，像是在接触什么极易受惊的小动物。不知怎的，Gian并不想逃开，也许是因为对方战战兢兢的样子似乎比他自己更甚：他脸色苍白得过分，连嘴唇都毫无血色，走路时步伐飘忽，好像随时都会摔倒。

他停下时保持的位置恰到好处，不远不近。男人单膝跪下，捏着刀刃将匕首递给Gian：“这是你妈妈的东西，所以我想它应该属于你。”

男孩终于明白了对这匕首的熟悉是从何而来——不久之前，他亲眼看着它划开了妈妈的脖子。他不想去看它，却又不能把眼睛从它身上移开。他一遍遍地描摹它的轮廓线条，它并不华丽，没太多装饰或者花纹，但刀刃锋利，即使在如此光线微弱的夜晚仍然泛着寒光。

他可以不理会，他可以转身离开；他也可能接过匕首，下一秒就捅进对方的胸膛，因为这个人来得太晚，因为他失去了一切，因为他只是恨。

Leonardo凝视着他，一动不动地举着匕首。这么说不太准确，Gian看得出他在颤抖，一开始男孩以为只是他的胳膊在发抖，但他走近一点，很快就察觉到对方其实全身都在轻微地、克制地战栗。他看向那双曾经令自己联想起天空和海洋的眼睛，那里没有怜悯，没有同情，它们都是居高临下的恩赐：没有，他只看见相同的痛苦、惊惶与悲伤，在海洋深处，天空之上。

他看到一个伤痕累累的灵魂，却依然选择向另一个同样的灵魂伸出手，交给他判断的权利、获得帮助的机会。

最终，他还是握住了匕首。因为妈妈也曾这样握着它，她握着它，选择让他活着，也选择了如何死去。现在，轮到他来握着它了。

这不公平，他想，我从来都不知道她有这样一把匕首，就像我不知道她有什么故事，她在想些什么，就像我从来都不了解她。她没给我这样的机会，但也许她曾给过，只是那时的我不够努力。然而现在她在哪里？我再也不能了解她，再也没有任何机会了。

他死死攥着匕首，抱住了跪在身前的男人，把头埋进对方的颈窝。直到这时，男孩才意识到，自己已经紧绷得脱力，以及，Leonardo并不是唯一一个在发抖的人。那些感情，那么多感情，潮水一样加倍涌来，让他几乎溺亡在其中。可他不能停留，也不能回头，他必须逃，必须跑，他不得不舍弃。

Gian告诉自己，总该成熟起来了。他咬着牙，试图忍耐，却在一双截然不同的手以同样的方式抚上后脑时，揽紧了画家的肩膀，崩溃地泪流满面、泣不成声。

这就是他第二次遇见Leonardo da Vinci。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *还记得Gallerani夫人那个离家出走躲在乡下的姐姐吗？她就是Gian的妈妈，所以他们都是“血脉”。  
> *Gian视角没有看到/不完全知道的是，他的妈妈和Leonardo都为他做出了另外的牺牲/奉献，所以Leo才能这么“及时”地赶到。  
> *这章发生的事令人不太愉快，我有犹豫过，和其他人讨论得出的结论也不完全统一。但这对番茄的影响很大，对他的自我认识非常必要，在剧情中难以舍弃，所以我还是这么写了。（PS: 人生确实是会强求我们在某个地方必须做决定，并不可能都是愉快、正确、想要做的事情……）


	11. 2.7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 序列二 神圣的酒杯
> 
> 两个弱小的东西结合，塑造强大。同理，世界的一半与另一半彼此依靠，成就坚不可摧。  
> ——Leonardo da Vinci

片段4

血蔓延至脚边，濡湿了长袍下摆，汲饱了液体的布料带来格外沉重的下坠感。

不远处的尸体倒在地上，死不瞑目地凝视着他，脖子上的伤口清晰，缓慢地淌出色泽暗沉的血液，汇入两人中间的一片血色湖泊。他手中还握着作为凶器的匕首，血从刀尖滴落，时快时慢，溅起层层涟漪。那和谐的音色让人不合时宜地想起佛罗伦萨雨后的清晨，水珠沿着房檐落到地上，奏响错落美丽的乐章。

这是不对的，你没有足够的时间体验痛苦就会陷入昏迷，直到死亡，他看着那陌生的、扭曲的脸想，而且你已经死了，我杀死过你，而一个人不能死亡两次。

他持久地注视对方早已扩散的瞳孔，那里空无一物，他却无法移开视线，即便那使他感到寒冷、疼痛。长袍和匕首都变得重逾千钧，以至于双腿不再能支撑得起。于是他跪倒在地，几乎扑进血泊之中，尚还干燥的布料欢快地吸收起更多的血液，浓厚的腥气勾起一阵阵的恶心。他松开了武器，手上满是冰冷粘稠的触感，喃喃低语，近似祈祷：我很抱歉，我不该、却必须如此。

新的声音从内心深处传来，听上去那样动人，那样蛊惑，那样像他自己：又何必为此哀悼？不会有人指责，这个人自食其果，罪有应得。

并不是这样的。他想反驳，出口的却是干呕的声音，明明什么都吐不出来，但又无法停止。暗红的液体如同湖水般映射出一张不为所动的脸庞，它看向外面，甚至还有余力朝他露出一个得体的微笑，泪水模糊了视线，将那笑容歪曲成残忍的弧度：你感觉怎样？

他有他的罪，我有我的。我请求，所以我会付出代价。他捂住口鼻，血液与眼泪不分彼此，破碎地呼吸，勉强压抑住对自身的厌恶，感觉思绪像肠胃一样搅成一团混沌，濒临崩溃。这就是我的代价……对不起……抱歉……我不能……不对……再也不要……上帝啊！这还不够吗？

耀眼的金色光芒星星点点地落在他身上，或是围绕着他飘荡，圣洁而冷酷的光环。他的倒影满足地微笑着，伸出手，将他猛地拉入一个充满血腥气味的拥抱。

“足够了。”他在黑暗中听见自己的声音，尾音带着一丝微妙的恶意，“真是令人期待，你还剩下多少……上一个……”

伴随着梦境的絮语，Leonardo睁开了眼睛。

画家花了一段时间才辨认出眼前帐篷的花纹和图案，意识到自己应当是在返程的路上。噩梦的后遗症十分鲜明：他的后脑还一抽一抽地疼，喉咙则干涩得仿佛火灾后的焦土。他感觉虚弱且燥热，身上似乎盖着不只一层被子，压得自己几乎动弹不得，费了极大的力气才成功抽出两条胳膊，总算接触到一些凉爽的空气。

他醒得似乎不是时候，天色尚晚，有朦胧的月光透过帐篷，提供了极其昏暗的照明。Leonardo打量了一下四周，有些惊讶地发现Andrea——他带回来的男孩，也是所谓的“血脉”——正趴在自己的床边，虽然皱着眉头，却睡得死沉：画家的动作可不算小，他离得这么近，也没被吵醒。

Leonardo感动之余，又不免觉得好笑，这姿势毕竟不舒服，等到明天男孩肯定会后背和肩膀酸痛。他安静等待了片刻，还是决定叫醒对方。

于是他半坐起来，清了清嗓子，忽略掉因此而引发的刺痛，小心地搭上男孩的肩膀轻轻摇晃，叫着Andrea的名字：“醒醒，Andrea，回你的床上去睡。”

男孩发出抗议的哼声，最终在画家的不懈努力下，颇为不耐烦地嘟哝着，略微抬起身子，睡眼惺忪地打了个哈欠。突然之间，他瞪大了眼睛，看向笑着的Leonardo，脸上满是劫后余生的不可置信与喜悦。

“你好点了吗？”他点好灯，谨慎而熟练地凑上前，和画家碰了碰额头确认温度正常，这才呼出一口气，放下了心，交代起发生了什么，“你下午发热得厉害，一直觉得冷，还嘀咕一些没人听得懂的胡话。医生过来给你放了点血，可我觉得根本没用。他们商量明天还要再多放一些，幸亏你醒了，不然我真怕你撑不过去。”

“谢谢，Andrea，你的消息让我放心不少，至少我知道了此刻自己一半的不适是失血而不是病症本身导致的。”Leonardo简单检查了一下手臂的伤口，语气中流露出些许不常见的淡漠与讥诮。

通常类似的幽默都能有效地让男孩笑起来，不过这一次Andrea丝毫没有被这样同仇敌忾的讽刺所打动，他抱起双臂盯着画家，神情认真而严肃。“我倒觉得你没有病，我是说，不是那种身体上的。”他眉间的纹路挤得死紧，手指焦虑地揉搓着衣服，似乎拿不定主意怎么表达，“所以……那是什么感觉？”

Leonardo一时没反应过来：“什么？”

“就是……第一次杀人。你真的……为此很痛苦，我就是知道。”男孩不自在地犹豫了一会，耳语道。画家能感受到对方正一动不动地观察，明明在问他，Andrea反而看起来显得比他本人还要紧张。

他想了想，没有否认关于“痛苦”的说法，但也没有正面回答：“那是我为了救你而必需的代价，再来多少次都不会改变。但是杀戮本身……Andrea，无论理由是什么，那也是我永远不会推荐你去尝试的事。” 

男孩迫不及待地、急切地为他辩护，眼里满是不服气的神色：“你救了我！如果没有你，我就不会活着站在这里。我不懂你为什么要……”

画家忍不住露出一个自嘲的苦笑：“的确，我接触过不少死人，也出于研究需要杀死过一些动物，但杀人……可以说完全是另一回事，哪怕是因为必要。”

“很少有人足够勇敢到能直面并且承担它的后果，更多的人只是妄图用麻木，或者病态的快乐来应付而已。”Leonardo用一个严厉的眼神制止了对方即将脱口而出的反驳，讲话的态度却依旧温和，“Andrea，正因为我见过真正勇敢的人，才明白自己不是其中之一。万事皆有代价，我们仅仅对自己的生命有与生俱来的权力，没人可以理所当然地支配其他人的生命，更遑论亲手终结它们。” 

“我想，你不会想要变成和那个奥斯曼人一样。”画家看着男孩摇了摇头，安慰地拍拍他挨在床边的膝盖，“那么杀戮就只会意味着长久的痛苦。这世间已经有那么多生命浸泡在血与火之中，如果你问我，我只希望你的一生能幸福快乐。”

男孩翻了个白眼：“所以只有‘神’或者是‘上帝’有资格审判人类？我没想到你还信这个。”

“我只信真相。”画家对他故作失望的调侃反应得十分平静，惹得Andrea无趣地撇了撇嘴，然而后面说出的话却堪称惊世骇俗，“什么是神呢，Andrea？至少在我看来，无论力量超越人类多少，假如他们仍然不得不向自然、向命运、向更宏大的事物低头，有力所不及之处，那么也不过是更高等的人类罢了。”

Andrea沉默地看了他半晌，露出了灾难以后第一个真心有些快乐的笑容：“你知道吗？有时候你会让我想起妈妈。你们都是那种思考很多的人，有不少是我觉得根本没必要想，或者完全不能理解的，但你们不会接受‘没有答案’。经常，我觉得你们很遥远，但你们总是很正确，把我照顾得很好。所以，这种距离感不该是你们的错，而是因为我在的世界太慢，Leonardo，是它的问题，是它追不上你们。”

“你给我的两个选择，我已经考虑很久了：我喜欢财富，喜欢地位，也喜欢被人羡慕，但我明白命比所有这些都重要，这次我就差点失去它了，我也不指望自己有能力从更大的阴谋里捞一杯羹还全身而退。比起去法国或者米兰的亲戚那里寄居，我宁愿和你待在一起，我喜欢你，而且别说我的事，就是你这家伙自己也很让人不放心好吗？”

“……我不是个战士，做不到英勇地战斗，更不要说复仇。”男孩狡黠地微笑，显然很为自己的想法得意，规划未来的时候几乎有几分神采飞扬的意思了，“不过我会跑，等我以后学会了怎么跑得更快，让他们追不上我，你就用不着杀人来保护我的安全了。到时候我们可以一起逃走，叫谁都找不到。”

“这可真是……莫大的荣耀。”有片刻，Leonardo全然遗忘了那份过于沉重的负担，他只想微笑，甚至想不出合适的话来回应对方的长篇大论，“不过我得提醒你，留在我身边的话，你就只能从学……”

Andrea立刻举起手打断了他，丝毫不以自己先斩后奏的行径为耻，大大方方地报告了来龙去脉：“……我已经和每个来探望你的人都说我是你的学徒了。”

画家被他的厚脸皮噎得不轻，最后只是没好气地挥了挥手：“那就别在这里碍眼，快回你的床上去睡觉。”

“今天不能有Ezio的故事了吗？”男孩满脸失望，可怜巴巴地看着他，“其实我们可以挤挤的，我不介意，我听着故事睡得快。”

他们还在米兰城内时，男孩总是被噩梦纠缠。有些时候他会不停地流泪哭泣着醒来，然后无法入睡。因此，Leonardo开始给他讲睡前故事。这一尝试的进展并不顺利：画家自己编的故事通常比较讽刺，安抚作用不大；而古代英雄史诗时代又太过遥远，即使是古罗马的英雄也难以在睡梦中庇佑一个生活在几百年后的男孩。

所幸他最终还是想出了办法，把刺客朋友的故事稍加改造，包装成了一部不知来源的现代史诗。也许是许多部分都能感同身受，Andrea反倒听得津津有味，而且对“史诗”中的英雄Ezio崇拜有加。

画家觉得这种情况相当有趣，也没有马上挑明真相的意图。他想，他好心的朋友绝不会介意充当守护孩子安稳睡眠的英雄；而他自己呢，也多少希望Ezio能通过这样可爱的方式走到阳光下，得到一些应有的尊敬。

谁想到，如今反而是Andrea追着自己讨要后续故事了呢？真可谓是搬起石头砸自己的脚。

“我介意。”Leonardo完全无视了对方装可怜的行为，一字一顿地回答，“今天没故事，之后到了……明天再说。”

他顿了顿，略略蹙起眉，又很快舒展开，补上一句：“……Salaì（萨莱）。”

这次轮到Andrea不明所以：“什么意思？”

“Saladino, Salaì，我早就应该这么称呼你。”画家忍不住去戳他的脑门，“你简直就是个小恶魔。”

“Andrea Salaì, 听起来还挺帅气的嘛，以后我就叫这个好了。”新鲜出炉的学徒笑着躲开老师没什么力气的攻击，不以为意地耸耸肩，吹灭蜡烛，跑回了自己的床铺。

每件事都是对的，每句话，每个反应，都和他的记忆别无二致，但还是有些东西，最基本的东西……不太对。

他听见男孩和自己道晚安，却一反常态地没有回复同样的“晚安”，而是开口询问：“Salaì，我们要回哪边来着？”

“连工作室在哪都记不清，你还真晕头了啊？” Salaì抱怨着答，“你要先去佛罗伦萨交差，然后我们当然得回威……”

第一个音节刚一发音，Leonardo就感到一股兴奋的战栗从脊椎直窜上头盖骨，在大脑中掀起一场雷暴。第一次，他在现实中，却无比清晰地回忆起那些反复出现的纯白梦境、世界的消失与重建、越来越近的黑色岛屿。

这是反常，记得又不记得，如此突兀与不自然，割裂开他的记忆。它们的存在必有意义，而他刚刚抓住了解开谜题的第一把钥匙。

夜色之下，他勾起唇角，不知道是在对谁说话：“但是我……”

话音未落，世界便迅速地在他眼前崩塌分解，最终映入眼帘的却不只是印象中的一片白色。他还看见碧海蓝天、一座黑色的岛屿，巨大的柱子倾斜着，指向天际。

……还没搬去威尼斯啊。

Leonardo省下了后半句话。他一脚踩上海面，它们看上去和正常的水一模一样，但行走起来如履平地。画家好奇地走了几步来到岛上，有些认真地思考起如果爬上那些柱子往下跳，自己会不会变得能够飞翔。

“不能的，别想了。”背后传来一个年轻的声音，他使用的语言有些像英语，与Leonardo熟悉的那种又有许多不同之处，但奇怪的是，画家完全理解了对方的意思，乃至语言之下隐藏的无奈情绪，“我的天，你是对飞行有多执着啊？”

这感觉很奇妙，就像是……他们其实在通过另一种东西、一种共有的东西交流，而语言只是最表面、最不重要的媒介。

他转过身，看见一个穿着奇怪衣服的短发年轻人——那套衣服过分简洁，哪怕是穿上走到佛罗伦萨街头恐怕都会被很多人斥责有伤风化，不过从剪裁来看，它一定十分适合运动，或许Ezio会感兴趣，可惜除了袖子，似乎没有很多空间藏匿武器……

画家忽然察觉到自己的思绪正在不合时宜地飘远，不禁觉得惊奇——他一般不会如此轻易地在重要的陌生人面前放松或者走神。尽管对方和他说话的语气挺熟稔，也不能掩盖这是他们第一次见面的事实。

“Salaì和我说过，飞翔也许能让人忘记地面上的所有烦恼，那时他才……抱歉，我好像不太舒服……”Leonardo原本是想借此举个例子，可当他开始搜寻记忆寻找细节时，那种微妙的撕裂感、奇怪的不和谐忽然变得前所未有地明显，引起一阵令人不适的眩晕和抽痛。

他踉跄着走了两步，想要扶着一旁的柱子休息一下，结果差点一头栽到地上。还是那个年轻人眼疾手快地拉住了他，使画家免于破相的悲惨结局。

“你得想点其他的事……不，算了，你什么都别想，看着我，听我说。”对方带着他坐下，他听从了这个建议，观察起身旁的人，难受的感觉确实逐渐消褪了，“首先应该是自我介绍，我是Desmond Miles。”

Leonardo看着这个人的脸，眨眨眼睛，不知为何，觉得他的名字有些亲切：“Leonardo da Vinci。我没见过你，不过……你的颧骨和鼻梁组合起来很像我的一个朋友。”

Desmond转过头去眺望远处，闻言也只是“嗯”了一声，对此没有发表什么意见。但那和画家一般会遇见的敷衍还不太一样，他的确听进了Leonardo的话，只是不准备回应，或者说，更像是不知道该怎么回应。

这种以沉默来应对不知所措的行动方式也很像，也许有机会，应该介绍他们两个认识。画家欣赏着大海的风景，想道。

明明看上去很年轻，可是看到他的眼睛，又觉得他已经经历了太多。

Leonardo有种莫名的预感，这个人和Ezio肯定相处得来。

“你已经察觉到了不对，但我们时间紧迫，所以我只能告诉你最重要的事。”Desmond在沙地上用手指画了一幅简单的示意图，“你可以这样理解，目前我们都在一个很大的机器——Animus里，操作者的企图就是从外部通过机器观察你，那是属于未来的科技之类，这里算是安全区，外部观测不到，而我……我大概是以前被观察者的残余，外面的人还不知道我的存在。”

这没什么不好理解。也正是同样的理由促使画家想要尽快登上这座岛屿，在这片白色的空间中，他是异质，岛屿也是，那么这里就一定有能帮助他了解自身状态的线索。当然，遇到一个人类倒是意料之外的惊喜。

Leonardo点点头：“这个名字……我们是以灵魂的状态在机器中活动？”

“对了，懂拉丁语的好处。灵魂、精神、数据……每个人都有不同的理解，也许它们本质相同，我也不清楚。”对方摊了摊手，“关键是他们在翻阅你的记忆，试图找到什么东西，但记忆有深有浅，所以你会重新经历许多过去的片段，而不是连贯的故事。”

有很多疑惑从这样的角度就能迎刃而解，那些断层，那些跳跃，不过……

“他们也找到了一些其他人的记忆片段，按理来说应该和你未被发现的记忆重合度很高。有人在外界播放它们，它们就会投射到你的记忆中间，这样可能会引导出你自己的相关记忆。”Desmond像是感觉到了什么，进一步加快了语速，“这次就成功了，你和Salaì的相处片段是新的，但我不知道他们为什么变得这么着急，这几段记忆的顺序……不……对……”

他的声音突然飘忽起来，整个人也变得模糊不清，仿佛受到了剧烈的干扰：“别……沉……忆……”

巨大的斥力将画家向后推，他看着黑色的岛屿乘洋流远去，留下自己一个人迎接世界的重建。

“反而变得更复杂了……”Leonardo叹息，旋即微笑起来，“不过也是，这样的解谜才有挑战性吧。”

2017年7月，巴黎

两段视频结束后，一时间谁都没有出声。现代的工作人员是因为清楚Leonardo da Vinci与Ezio Auditore的关系，而且Ezio的脸色实在不太好看；至于Arno则是因为坐得太近，不得不全力应付身旁越来越凛冽的杀气，抽不开身说话。

Shaun和Rebecca互相看了看，英国人做了个深呼吸，准备接着说邮件的内容：“这个项目是从法国的……”

“……昂布瓦茨开始。Leonardo没有后代，但他有尸骨。”刺客导师的视线从电脑屏幕上移开，望向Shaun。

“圣殿骑士，”他的声音平静得不可思议，好像没有受到任何影响，然而对视的一瞬间，现代的刺客在那双眼睛里见到了曾经将卡帕多西亚地下城燃烧殆尽的火焰，看到了无可动摇、使人恐惧的决心——和那时一样，现在Ezio有一个目的了，然而Shaun不知道这是好是坏。就像他同样不知道，这把火需要烧死多少人才能得到平息。

Ezio说：“他们怎么敢。”

序列二 完


	12. 3.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 序列三 展翅的雄鹰
> 
> 为何在睡梦中，双眼所见皆如此清晰，远胜过清醒时分的想象？  
> ——Leonardo da Vinci

片段1

由于职业原因，Leonardo对长途旅行的需求虽比不过商人或者贵族，却也足够使许多平民百姓叹为观止。所以他知道城里的哪家驿站更靠谱，能够长期合作，也懂得每次出发前要仔细检查租借的马车状态。他一般极少与人同行，如果自己的马车因为质量不佳，半路坏在了什么荒郊野岭，叫人不得不停下来抢修，那可真是太过耽误时间和行程了。

然而这次搬去威尼斯，情况多少有所不同。说来也巧，他的老师恰好要遣人将制好的蜡模送去共和国，以争取提督Colleoni（科莱奥尼）的那份雕像合同，听说Leonardo也有意前往威尼斯，便慷慨地匀出一辆货车，要价低廉得近乎于无。画家看不出任何拒绝的理由，他手头向来不怎么宽裕，别的暂且不提，单是这价格就足以令他心动不已。

不过也正是因此，Leonardo失去了安排出发时间与亲自检查马车的权力。一开始他认为这点损失与收获相比不值一提，但是现在，他开始怀疑起自己未经实际考察的决定是否有失公允：马车刚一进入山区，几次连续的轻微颠簸后，位于左侧的后轮就发出一声让人牙酸的哀嚎，带得整个车身一歪，然后干脆一动不动地彻底宣布罢工。

画家及时抵着车厢保持住了平衡，好歹没被直接甩下车，他急忙拉紧缰绳，让浑然不觉发生什么的马停下。轮子不转很可能是哪里卡住了，这种情况下可经不起任何剧烈拉扯，要是零件断成两截，短时间内肯定找不到替换，否则就真的需要考虑今天晚上在哪里借宿这个问题了。

任劳任怨的动物抱怨似地喷了喷气，总算还是停住了步伐。Leonardo感激地拍拍它们的脖子，跳下马车排查起故障来。早上的山间阳光明媚，清风徐徐，两匹马温顺老实地站在原地，不时甩甩尾巴驱赶蝇虫，或者好奇地嗅闻咀嚼脚边的野草，自有一种置身事外的悠闲气派。

Leonardo在失控的轮子旁跪下，稍微一看就明白了问题出在哪里。这后轮固定得不够结实，或许是强度过大的奔波导致的松脱，而它的主人显然没发觉这是个隐患。想拧紧它倒是并不困难，甚至不需要专门的工具，用手就可以。关键是轮子已经倾斜着卡在了车与地面之间，得先摆正它才能继续修，可画家手边没有任何一样器材能提供足够的空间，让他在抬起车的同时还有余力调整轮子的位置。

于是事情就这么陷入了僵局，唯一值得庆幸的是天色尚早，至少目前他还不缺时间思考其他可能的解决方案。

等一等可能会有其他旅客经过，在报酬足够的情况下，想必大多数人都不介意帮点小忙；若是今天这条路实在人烟稀少，就只好把车留下，往回走到附近的村落找人来。太阳将头顶的帽子晒得暖烘烘的，他一边检查起车轴的情况，一边想着眼下的困境，权衡各种做法的利弊。不过最好不要，毕竟那样做行李还是有被偷的风险……

他也许有点过分专注于那些的想法，还有手上的工作，完全没听到身后接近的脚步，直到听见有一个熟悉的声音在呼喊自己的名字：“Leonardo！”

当然，他不太可能听错好友的声音，但按理说，Ezio也不太可能刚好出现在这里才对。这反而让Leonardo感觉不确定，莫非是他太渴望帮助而招来了什么幻觉？

“……Ezio？”画家扶着车轮稍微转身，一抬头就看到他的朋友正朝自己走来。刺客难得全然置身于灿烂的日光之中，明亮的光线削弱了阴影，让兜帽下那英俊的脸庞一览无余。不怪他更喜欢在黑暗或者人群的庇护下行动，现在Leonardo只觉得对方的铠甲、腰带上华丽的标志以及洁净的纯白长袍简直无一不在发光，骄傲地宣告这个人的真实存在。Ezio低头看着他，刻有伤痕的唇角上挑，形成一个无奈又习惯的微笑，棕色的眼睛里流露出关切的神色。

“这真是太好了！”Leonardo惊喜地松开握着车轮的手，直起上半身，突然想到了自己的处境和接下来要说的请求，颇为不好意思地抓了抓后脑的头发，眼神飘忽着落回了那只出故障的车轮上，“我……呃……我碰上了点麻烦。”

Ezio向前走了几步，在车轮前站定，弯下腰，双手扶着膝盖同画家一起观察它，语气里满是明朗的笑意：“那就让我看看能否帮上忙。”

Leonardo插着腰，向后跪坐在自己的小腿上看了看车轮，又很快往前起身：“我知道该怎么修，只是缺少器械。你能不能先帮我抬一下车？”

刺客保持着先前的姿势，扭过头看了他一眼，没有回答，而是径直走到货车旁边，将它抬了起来。

身为货车临时的主人，画家很清楚上面的行李连同整辆车到底有多重。于是他抓紧时间，摆正了歪斜的车轮，接着把手伸到车底，从内部开始尽可能快地拧紧它。

从上方传来Ezio的声音，有些吃力，不过听起来大体还好：“这是什么？”

他在修复工作中间抽空发出一个表示疑惑的单音。

“它看起来像是个巨型蝙蝠。”于是这回刺客补充上了一点更具体的个人意见。

“哦，没什么。”Leonardo忽然想起他最近尚未完工的飞行器正摆在货车的最上层，Ezio一定是看见了，“只是个我一直在思考的念头，我没办法对它置之不理。”

他说着，站起身，刺客便立刻放下了沉重的货车，吐出一口气，对着里面那个造型古怪的东西挥了挥手：“所以是用来做什么的？”

“嗯……我其实真的不该说起这个来……”画家本来就不太喜欢在一件设计还没有完成之前过多地谈论它，何况这不是个尚未完善、但总有一天会投入使用的普通发明，正相反，这更多的是个疯狂、乃至狂妄的想法，而且或许永远都不会真正得到实现。

可是另一方面，他感到有一股倾诉的渴望从内心深处缓缓升起，夹杂着难耐的兴奋与激动，渐渐填满自己整个的胸膛，要撑开他的双唇，倾泻而出，这种丰沛的情感让闭口不谈在每分每秒中都变得更加艰难。

刺客走到他面前，略微偏头，好奇地看着他，等他组织好语言。这根本毫无帮助，他的朋友正在令保守秘密转变成一项不可能的任务，使沉默变成煎熬。Leonardo很清楚其他人会怎么评价自己的想法，但Ezio无疑是不同的，和所有人都不同。

“呸，al di là volo（管他呢），我实在忍不住了。”他坚持不到两秒就选择了放弃，身后的飞行器——是的，它已经不再是模型了——无声地给予了画家莫大的支持，让他能够直视好友的双眼，满怀喜悦地郑重宣布，“Ezio，我想我弄明白了，怎么让一个人飞翔。”

至少是理论上，他眨了眨眼，在心中默默补充。也许只能飞上几秒钟，如果操作得当，可能一分钟，前提是能找到一位和自己差不多疯的志愿者来测试。

青年似乎只用了片刻来消化接受Leonardo这个无比震撼的结论，没有怀疑，没有劝告，画家在他的眼睛里只找到温柔与纵容，而最后他甚至十分愉快地笑出了声，仿佛得到了什么可爱的礼物。

不能说是他期待的反应，但Ezio又什么时候符合过他的设想？至少，这样的答案好像也并不糟。

刺客笑着向他招手：“来吧，我来驾车。”

“啊……所以你收到了我的口信。”Leonardo放下了有关飞行器的思绪，从另一边登上车，紧挨着对方坐下，不好意思地为自己失礼的不告而别解释，“这辆车是老师借给我的，而他坚持清晨就要装货出发。抱歉，这太匆忙了，我只能请留在那里的学徒转告。”

Ezio动作娴熟地驱使两匹马缓步前行，闻言摇摇头，语气里仍残留着挥之不去的笑意：“威尼斯，嗯？”

“哦，当然！Venezia（威尼斯），多美的城市！它有不同的品味与风度，想想看，那么多灵感之源：里亚托桥、圣马可广场、军械库……于情于理，我都应当推荐你有机会去游览一番。”提到感兴趣的话题，画家忍不住兴致勃勃。

青年将马车驾得非常平稳，也为坐在一旁，可谓无所事事的Leonardo提供了更多空间来挥洒自己的情绪：说到激动处，他会挥舞手臂，或者拍拍身旁人的后背；他的目光也随着动作而不停变化，时而望向远处，时而转回头来，似乎想要观察朋友的态度，然而无论怎样，他的视线都不能很集中地固定在任何一处，而是频繁地在不同物体间转移；如果不是还勉强记得自己坐在马车上，抑制住来回踱步的渴望一定会变得更为困难。

Ezio不时看他一眼，发出几个音节来鼓励画家继续说。在倾听的过程中，刺客的眉眼舒展而柔和，微笑从未离开的唇畔。

或许Ezio本人都没有察觉，不过Leonardo一直觉得这是种宝贵的品质：他的好友并不以耐心见长，却是个十分优秀的听众。画家太清楚心不在焉的人会露出什么表情，而他们认识了这么久以来，Ezio从未对他的任何言语显示出丝毫不耐烦。当然，他经常感到困惑，不能完全听懂，也会打断自己，有时甚至相当强硬，但那往往是因为时间和场合的限制，绝不是由于无聊或者厌倦。

当Leonardo结束了长篇大论的赞美，刺客侧过头，语调慵懒地调侃他：“我们的佛罗伦萨会为你移情别恋而哭泣的。”

“别担心，哪里都比不上她，Ezio。只是我有些厌倦委托局限于绘画和清理河道，别提还有奥古斯丁修道院，整整谈了一个月，什么都不行，他们的合同条款一定是梦里想出来的。” 画家望着天，低声咒骂了一句，把手指插进头发里，动作粗暴地向后捋了捋，反而让它们显得更蓬松凌乱了，“有时自以为是的亲人比陌生的敌人还可怕。去他的吧，这个委托绝对要变成一场没完没了的噩梦，交货之前我就能先疯掉。”

他“尊贵”的父亲仿佛终于意识到有个名声鹊起、却宁可“不务正业”也从不按时交货的艺术家私生子是件不太体面的事，便屈尊降贵、亲力亲为地决定尽一尽“职责”，以奥古斯丁修道院的名义拟定了一份严苛而微妙的订单。Leonardo透过合同就能猜出对方可笑而不切实际的期望：获得一个脚踏实地、勤勤恳恳工作的画匠儿子，好挽回自己的形象。

毕竟报酬总体而言不算坏，出于经济上的考虑，画家还是倾向于接下这个订单。但是这种夹杂在工作要求中间、带有明显训诫意味的私人目的实在令人尤其不快，他也根本没有掩饰过对此的反感——无论是在Ezio，还是在雇主面前，尽管是通过不同的表达方式。

刺客挑挑眉，似乎感到有些好笑，揶揄道：“我想他们怕的就是这个？关键是‘千万得在你彻底失去理智以前拿到画’，Maestro（大师）。虽然我得说他们的努力搞错了方向：一般你越上心的作品，对这种循规蹈矩的雇主来说才越危险。” 

“如果他们也觉得几十年前祭坛画的风格不够新鲜，就没权力朝我的创意指手画脚。”Leonardo对他的说法嗤之以鼻，“连天堂都还没上，就已经迫不及待操心起代主施恩，偏偏又学不像样，一个个嘴里说着理解，脸上摆着、心里算着的却都是名声和金币，说不定还有女人的胸脯。”

意料之外的尖刻讽刺引来Ezio一声短促的笑，不过这个举动显然和他原本想说的话不搭。于是刺客接着又赶快咳了咳，试图转移话题：“好在你已经要搬去威尼斯了，不是吗？”

“更大的躲藏空间，没错。”Leonardo叹息着表示赞同，不乏嘲讽地回答，“我想，只需要承认一个事实，生活会好过很多——世界上不存在能令我满意的雇主。”

这次Ezio的确被逗笑了，尽管他吸取上次的教训，只是偷偷加深了兜帽下嘴角的弧度。画家立刻开始环视起四周的景色，假装自己没有注意，直到他的朋友笑着拽了拽他的斗篷，说他装得太假。

“……说起来，你之前还说和Maestro Verrocchio没有那么亲近了，现在看他主动提出借给你车，应该还是很喜欢你的。”他们笑了一会后，刺客忽然若有所思地补充。

那是很久之前的一次谈话内容，画家惊异于对方竟然还记得这样清楚，更惊异于Ezio比自己知道的还要了解自己。他确实因为亲生父亲的行为而愤怒，但并不伤心或难过，他们之间本来就联系甚少，几年前更是几乎断绝。无论如何，一个你不在意的人是很难伤害到你的。

与之相对的则是他与老师之间的日渐疏远，的确，他们不再经常会面。作为上下级和同僚，两人理念的分歧越来越多地体现出来，他能清晰地预见到未来如何发展，有许多次，假如不是自己有所克制地妥协，谈话绝对会以命令和顺从的形式不欢而散；而作为老师和学徒……那是最开始将他们联系在一起的纽带，也是Leonardo格外珍惜的关系。对他来说，Verrocchio更像是一位真正的父亲，可这一切都属于过去，属于回忆，如今的他已经不再是任何人的学徒或者助手了。

假如除去隐修会这层因素，老师和他之间还剩下什么呢？这种脆弱的平衡还能维持多久？这或许就是他自己的问题：因为他选择在其他人身上寻找父亲形象的替代与补偿，寄予了过多不切实际的期待，希望获得从一开始就没有得到过、以后也永远不会得到的关爱。老师从不欠他任何东西，相反，他给予了Leonardo足够多。他能够，并且应该理解，只是很多时候，他不愿去想。

“那是很……复杂的问题。我们想要关注的事物不尽相同，我不能怪他对此感到失望。”画家闭上眼睛，又很快调整好情绪再次睁开，他屈起食指敲了敲身下的货车，换回了轻快的口吻，“不过，老师毕竟还是老师，这一点是不会变的。”

人应该怎样度过一生？什么才是最有价值的事物？说到底，他们只是在这两个至关重要的问题上有着各自的衡量标准而已。与圣殿有关，但也与圣殿无关。

青年没有立刻说什么话，Leonardo小心地看了看他，只是单从侧脸的线条实在很难判断出一个人在想些什么。今天他们见面时，Ezio心情少见的不错，画家辨认得出。他的朋友轻松快乐的时候实在太少，因此他就更不愿意让对方为自己的事而情绪低落。

“或迟或早，Leonardo，他会以你为傲的。”当他们无言地走过一段转弯，重新走上笔直的大路后，刺客突然开口说，“我相信许多人都会。”

他确定得如同在念诵什么恒久不变的真理，画家不禁莞尔：“其中也包括你吗？”

“不，amico mio（我的朋友），并不。”Ezio飞快地瞥了一眼他惊讶的表情，任由得意的笑容蔓延上嘴角。

尚还年轻的刺客一只手揽着缰绳，放下右手，用袖剑挡板轻轻压了压Leonardo的手臂：“……因为我早已如此。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我万万没有想到，写一起坐马车，甚至都还没来得及真·甩人飙车，居然就够了一章的字数……可能我笔下的番茄和挨揍有了自己的意识，想要多相处一会儿吧233  
> *挨揍花式友情表白！年轻时的他虽然已经很能撩，但很多时候都是无意识/下意识的被动技能，这一点让我觉得谜之可爱。  
> *番茄在这里抱怨的合同正式应该是1481年初签的，我私设他从年底就在条款细节方面开始扯皮了，结果他的确没画完这幅《博士来拜》（死线逼太紧是没有好下场的哼）  
> *我希望尽可能地符合历史和育碧剧情，不过有些地方肯定是会改动一些的，比如这里的追兵现在还没出来= =。理由其实很充分：首先育碧剧情里番茄根本就不是圣殿骑士啊，大前提都变了，为了逻辑顺畅必然会有其他地方略微变化。


	13. 3.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 序列三 展翅的雄鹰
> 
> 为何在睡梦中，双眼所见皆如此清晰，远胜过清醒时分的想象？  
> ——Leonardo da Vinci

片段2

可惜最终，平静的相处时光被突然出现的追兵所打断。

Ezio先注意到了不对，彼时画家还在滔滔不绝地谈论着诸如佛罗伦萨最近的新闻、刺客新披风的做工手法、关于设计的新想法等等话题。青年比划着“暂停”的手势，强行中断了这场交流。他直起倚靠着车厢的上半身，习惯性地略微低头，让更多的阴影遮盖住自己的面容。原本萦绕于身畔的懒散气息顷刻间消失得无影无踪，一同褪去的还有Leonardo所熟悉的、柔和温暖的微笑，取而代之的则是严肃专注的神情，以及清醒锐利的目光。尽管只是细微的调整，但此时的他看上去就像一只从打盹中苏醒，发现了潜在威胁的猛兽，摆好迎战的姿势，开始警惕地审视四周，倾听任何风吹草动带来的消息。

有一种奇妙、迅速、而且比以往更为极端的转化正悄然发生，如同墨汁渲染白纸，让他从亲切的朋友，变成一名传说中令人毛骨悚然的魔鬼、隐藏在黑暗里的杀手。Ezio似乎一直尽力避免在友人面前展示过多刺客的特征，所以Leonardo其实还从未这样近地观察过进入工作状态的他。

画家好奇而安静地打量着沉默不语的青年：与死亡和杀戮为伴的生活不可能不留下半点痕迹，即使同样是出鞘的锋利刀剑，也有浸透鲜血或尚未开刃的区别。哪怕身处阳光之下，他也更像是一缕稀薄黯淡的影子，因遥远而显得冷漠，又因这冷漠而格外残酷，使人在注视的同时，不可避免地感到飘忽的、难以捉摸却致命的危险。

他们没有等待太久，追赶上来的人速度不慢，很快Leonardo无需集中精神也能听到身后一阵阵急促嘈杂的马蹄声。他们之间的距离正在拉近，而且这些人数量众多，绝不可能是恰巧路过的旅客。

两人不约而同地转身看向后方，视野范围之内，有几个影子已经依稀可见——全副武装的轻甲骑兵，显然目标明确、来者不善。刺客与画家对视一眼，旋即猛地一甩缰绳，尚在悠哉漫步的两匹马由于疼痛的刺激，立刻撒开腿狂奔，连带着整辆车都以前所未有的速度朝前窜了出去。突如其来的加速让车上的两位乘客不受控制地往后一倒，撞到了身后的车厢。幸亏Leonardo反应够快，几乎是在同时按住了自己头顶摇摇欲坠的帽子，这才从扑面而来的狂风手下保住了它。

这无疑是个性命攸关紧急情况，然而“Ezio就在身旁”的事实让他奇异地没有产生太多恐慌的情绪，甚至有闲暇攥着自己的圆顶软帽走神，疑惑为什么对方的兜帽就能老老实实地罩在脑袋上纹丝不动，要知道它的布料并没厚重到风吹不掉的地步……

一个猛烈的颠簸，还有马车骨架痛苦的呻吟唤回了画家的思绪，也提醒了他眼下情况的危急性。

“怎么回事？”风声太大，他不得不提高音量，“他们是谁？”

Ezio侧过头，稍微靠近了一些回答道：“……Roderigo Borgia的手下。”

许多复杂的感情被青年强行压制在平稳而紧绷的语气与凝重的面色之下，即使画家来不及仅凭匆匆一瞥辨别它们的具体含义或者成因，却依然能从刺客看自己的方式中发现它们的存在。

“为什么？他们想要什么？”Leonardo话音刚落，身后便传来“咚”的一声。他们再次回头去看，只见一支箭狠狠钉进货车顶棚，尾羽余劲未消，仍在剧烈抖动。它以这种颇为微妙的方式完美地回答了画家的问题，自身即是比任何话语都更为有力的证据与答案。

刺客有些苦涩地笑了笑，通过语言和行动不断催促马匹进一步加快速度：“我觉得他们想要我们的命。”

是的，画家自己也大概猜得到。现在如此执著于刺客生死，并且能得到相关的情报，毫无疑问是Roderigo那一派的人。也许对目前的Ezio来说，这个答案已经足够，因为它意味着这些追兵是不可能与之和解的敌人，可Leonardo不是刺客，无法简单地就此满足。

作为枢机主教，Borgia还不能名正言顺地调动教皇军，至少在明面上不能。他肯定也不会犯这种愚蠢的错误，若是几个人还好说，现在这么多人，想要封口都很麻烦。私兵则太显眼，他没有孩子在这附近上学或是生活，不好找到合适的借口。所以应该是雇佣兵，不过一般的雇佣兵容易变节，不足以托付这样的重任。那么就是和Borgia家族，教会或者教团有长期合作的知名雇佣兵……

凭借着方才匆忙间观察得来的印象，结合Ezio提供的消息，他在脑海中飞快地筛查起资料，试图编织组合成完整的情报。从铠甲款式来看，不是托斯卡纳的风格，倒更像来自罗马涅地区。这让他心中出现了一个十分合适的人选：乌尔比诺公爵Federico da Montefeltro（费德里科·达·蒙特费尔特罗），这些人估计是他的属下。

虽然今年这位传奇式的佣兵头子凭借极度巧妙的手腕暗中促成了佛罗伦萨与那不勒斯的和解，变相解除了教皇国对自己领土的威胁，但他与教皇和那不勒斯双方的合约还有两年。眼下他的两位雇主间争端渐起，迫使他近些年来往往保持中立，接受一些不涉及双方的战争委托。就Leonardo手上的信息来看，他应当或多或少接触过圣殿骑士团，却谨慎地没有展现出过多的倾向性，不过假如Roderigo借助教会的影响与自身的金钱实力向他提出要求，想必对方也会乐意接下这么一桩“无伤大雅”的交易，顺便卖教皇的有力竞争者一个人情。

谁知道未来会落到哪位候选人的手里？行事圆滑的雇佣军首领绝不吝于与其中任何一位交好，也许有朝一日还能因此得到更多潜在的报偿。

所以他们不会轻易放弃委托，不能在这么短暂的时间内通过谈判随意被威胁、恫吓、说服或收买。唯一的解决办法，就是让这些人留下足够多的尸体，比他们能得到的利益更多，直到他们知难而退。

Leonardo闭了闭眼。他没有迟疑太久：犹豫不决、逃避现实本来就是一种无用的行为，而在目前近乎逃亡的状况下，更是愚蠢的。这不过是人生中又一次摆在他面前的选择，他需要做的唯有权衡，询问自己的理性与感情，做出决定。

尽管画家思考了许多，但外界的时间其实仅仅过去了不到一分钟。

再次加速并没能有效地拉开多少距离，第一支箭即使没有命中目标，至少也给其他追逐者提供了一个新灵感，身后传来的破空声逐渐增多。一开始箭矢都纷纷在车后就力竭坠落，但没过多久，金属箭头已经可以叮叮当当地敲击到车厢尾部，仿佛有风掠过一连串铃铛，唯一的不同在于除了清脆明快的声响，它们还会带来伤口、痛苦或死亡。

Ezio用力鞭策着两匹马，它们已经竭尽全力了，却始终不能摆脱追兵。其实他们本就不该要求过多，这些可怜的马匹不是为了长途奔袭而拣选出来的，对运输货物的马来说，最重要的是具有良好的耐力，而非卓越的速度。

箭雨甫一停歇，刺客与画家几乎抢在同时开口：

“Leonardo，到车厢里去躲好！”  
“Ezio，到佛利之前，你可能会需要你的弯刀吗？”

突如其来的问题打断了刺客原本的思路，让他愣了一下。Leonardo没有等他再问一遍，用简短的句子快速解释道：“如果不需要，就把它给我，我到车厢里去，要是有人跳上车，我能用它帮忙。”

他没具体说会怎么靠一把刀帮上忙，因为现实瞬息万变，画家本人固然有所偏向——毕竟不会有人期待获得心灵上永恒的苦痛——却依旧无法做出任何绝对的保证。现在他已经做出了选择，仅此而已。他所能保证的，只是以后回忆起这件事，自己不会悔恨万分。

Ezio沉默片刻，拔出武器递给他。

刺客没有看向他，也没有说一个字。Leonardo清楚对方或许不愿意这样做，但此时此刻，他们没工夫争论彼此的能力、需求、方法或者任何细节，更不要说探讨责任、良知以及其他奢侈的事物。作为朋友，他们无疑互相了解，也就深知对方一旦顽固起来格外难对付，而他们最缺乏的恰恰是时间，每一秒的停顿和犹疑都是值得谴责的浪费。

他握住刀柄，不再耽搁，用右手掀开身后车顶的盖子，提着弯刀翻了进去。

事实证明，画家的担忧不是无的放矢。很快就有士兵追赶上来，越靠越近，他从木板间相对宽阔的缝隙看见几个人从马上站起，朝车厢纵身一跃——虽然大多都没能成功，但还是有人扒住了边缘，正努力保持平衡，试着爬上车顶。

在这个过程中，他身体的不少部位都透过车厢的缝隙暴露在Leonardo的攻击范围之内。画家横向举起弯刀，扭转身体，力量由大臂经由小臂传递至武器，将刀背径直抡上了士兵相对脆弱的腰腹部。这一招奇效立显，对方闷哼一声，直接松手摔落下去。

如果他们穿的是重甲，可能只有猛烈敲击头盔才能达到类似的效果；幸好这些人出于追求速度的考虑，仅着链甲上阵。它们或许能抵御尖锐的刀锋，却对钝击伤害束手无策，即使里面垫了衬袄，只要对准位置，足够用力，依然能造成麻痹或者疼痛的效果，迫使他们放手。

不过随着追上来的人数增加，画家也开始分身乏术、气喘吁吁。不间断的大力敲击委实是项挑战，管他对自己的力气有自信，但他的主业是艺术家而非专职铁匠，以抡锤子的方式不停挥动弯刀也是非常累人的。他的手指乃至两条胳膊的肌肉都逐渐由麻木转向刺痛，而且每次毫无预警的急转弯都会害得他在车里头晕脑胀地滚成一团，增加不必要的呕吐欲望。

Leonardo也不清楚Ezio带着他们跑了多远，又经过了哪里。他觉得自己已经像是抡了快一辈子的刀，机械地砸掉那些水蛭一样黏到车上来的追兵，并且像皮球一样在车厢里滚来滚去了不知道多少回，不仅全身快要散架，还有好几次撞到了后脑或额头。

幸好敌人和他一样会被急转弯影响，有不少人是因为失去平衡被从车顶甩下去的。

当路旁出现人迹与房屋时，双方的速度都不可避免地减缓，穷追不舍的雇佣兵总算停止了射箭和往车上跳的举动，但他们仍锲而不舍地缀在车后。画家推开车顶的盖子，重新坐回Ezio身边，晕头转向、手脚发软。

一旁的刺客扶住他的肩膀，确保他不至于跌到车底，一边不时转头去看追兵的情况。再这么继续跑下去就要到佛利附近的码头了，但无论是雇佣兵还是Ezio，应该都不希望在观众太多的地方引发骚乱与不必要的关注。

“Leonardo，你先走。”待他脸色稍好一些，青年收回手，关切的目光却没有离开他身上，“他们要找的是我，不是你。”

画家无声地点点头表示同意，世上每个人都拥有独特的天赋和能力，而他的显然不在战斗这方面。倒不如说，他离开得越快，Ezio就越无需为了保护他而束手束脚，也就越安全。

刺客把缰绳交给他，他则递上借来的那把弯刀。Leonardo能察觉到，对方看见洁净如初的刀刃时明显松了口气。

“小心些。”画家将帽子扣回头上，压低声音叮嘱自己的朋友。

青年接过武器，拎着它轻盈地翻下了前进的马车，明亮的白袍几乎消融在刺目的阳光里。Leonardo独自一人策马前行时，仍有种错觉，仿佛Ezio留在空气中的安慰词句盘亘于自己身畔，还没来得及消散：“别担心，我会追上你的。” 

有一瞬间，画家心底产生出一种莫名其妙的恍惚，他想要说些什么，哪怕自言自语也好。有些话语好像即将脱口而出，最终却怅然若失地回归缄默。直觉告诉他不止如此，还应该有什么东西、什么感受，画面、片段、情绪，随便什么，然而当他试图仔细回忆，翻阅脑海中的一切时，得到的只是大片大片的空洞，由虚无引发的、不明所以的焦灼。

为了放松心情，他转而沿路观察佛利城郊的环境。连绵的水塘与远处的大海成功分散了Leonardo的注意力，他想起标注路线的地图，那上面他要乘船行驶过的水面看起来狭窄逼仄，微不足道。而如今他面对着它，却发现海洋如此广阔无垠，纵使放眼望去，极目远眺，也无法见到对岸属于奥斯曼帝国的领土分毫。

画家在码头驿站归还了马车，请人帮着卸下货物，搬上即将出航的船。他自己则站在距离登船踏板不远处等待，更细致地欣赏光线变换下海水的色泽。

也许他想得太多了，有时太过敏锐也会导致疑神疑鬼；或许之前的感受只是精神上疲劳带来的附加反应，他本想在威尼斯做到和米兰大同小异的程度，如果几年之内老师也借由工作搬到那里，就刚好可以用现实作筹码来打动对方。但是Ezio接下来的目标也在威尼斯——Barbarigo（巴巴里戈）家族，当然了——于是一切布局蓝图都得推翻重来。毫无疑问，他的朋友会一如既往地顺藤摸瓜，身先士卒地歼灭当地圣殿骑士团的势力，与此同时，日渐式微的兄弟会将围绕着他重新聚拢，力量此消彼长，即使他对此知道得不怎么确切。

不过这本来也不是Ezio一个人能决定的事，他只是离Roderigo更近了而已，其他的一切都是无法避免的连带效应，画家想，就像是漩涡，你越接近中心，水的流速就越快，就越无法挣脱。所有人都需要加快脚步，反应稍慢，就谈不上自主，只能被水流裹挟着前进。

对于圣殿骑士团而言，这样的事实固然与期望不符，但并非无利可图，就像佛罗伦萨。不只是兄弟会能利用威尼斯势力的真空期，隐修会也可以更隐秘地见缝插针。Leonardo无意与兄弟会针锋相对，在他眼中，刺客们带给Borgia派系的损失，也许更接近为一颗过分庞大，结果头重脚轻、供养不足的树木修剪枝叶，让它能够摆脱腐朽的枝条，朝着更正确的方向发展。

Ezio出现在码头时，太阳仍高悬天际。刺客没有刻意隐藏身形，所以画家很快就看见了他，兴奋地朝他挥了挥手，嘴里叫着他的名字，招呼他过来。从青年依然敏捷的行动姿态来看，大概没有受什么伤。

“我应该谢谢你，Ezio。”刺客听到这话，朝Leonardo迷惑地挑眉，一脸“愿闻其详”的模样。画家叹了口气，补上解释：“你救了我的命。”

“只是我的分内之事而已，”Ezio收敛了有些忧郁的笑容，认真地看着他，“换你也会这么做的，今天你就帮了不少忙。” 

Leonardo对此一笑置之：“或许我得提醒你，勇敢并不是我的长项。”

“以谁为参照？大卫吗？”刺客故作嘲讽地问，向他不以为然地皱了皱鼻子，“降低点标准吧，Leonardo，这对你对其他人都有好处。”

“你的指责伤透了我的心，caro amico（亲爱的朋友）。难道我没有这样做过？”画家眼里满是笑意，脸上却不露声色，他模仿着拙劣的戏剧演员，让自己的语调尽可能地夸张做作，每一个字的吐字发音都饱满标准到令人生厌，“否则我们是怎么变成的朋友？”

Ezio爆发出一阵大笑，畅快的笑声彻底驱散了笼罩在他眉宇间的阴影，以及两人之前诡异的客套隔阂。他一边笑着，一边拍了拍好友的手臂。

“真没想到，果然人不可貌相啊，Leonardo。”最终，他得出结论。

这一次，画家微笑着接受了对方的称赞。

“Tutti a bordo!（所有人都上船！）”有船员开始喊道，“马上就要出发了！”

根据Leonardo长久以来积累的经验，一般来讲，假如某人和你说“马上”，这意味着至少等待一次钟鸣那么久，很多时候还会更长。因为他们若是真的能立刻做些什么，肯定会相应提供更精确的时间描述。

他漫不经心地看了看身后的船，甲板上的大部分水手仍然在走来走去，没有各自归位，显然离出发还有段时间。 “这是我们要坐的船。”画家简短地和Ezio介绍了一下，“来吧，威尼斯在等着我们呢。”

不过他实在没想到，刺客居然不知道前往威尼斯需要通行证。Ezio与船员的对话听得Leonardo难免为自己的疏忽而感到愧疚：青年平时表现得足够可靠，以至于竟没有一个人记着提醒他出门在外的注意事项。但画家深知，性情与经验完全是两码事，匮乏的经验绝对无法仅凭美好的性格补全。

他十分诚恳地道歉，既是对船员，也是对Ezio：“对不起，这是我的失误。可否麻烦些人手把我的行李搬下来？我们要改乘后面的……”

“不必，Leonardo。”反而是他的朋友打断了他，刺客后退着，还有闲心朝他俏皮地眨眨眼睛，随后倏地消失在路过的人群之中，“别担心，我会想出办法来的。”

水手有些为难地瞧着被留下的Leonardo：“Messere（先生）……”

画家知道这个人对自己的姓氏并不真的感兴趣，不然也不会忘得这么快，他想要的不过是一个“到底搬不搬行李”的准信罢了。

“暂且不需要，”他平静而温和地回答，“不过我可能要在这里多等片刻，请不要介意，尽管去招待其他客人就好。”

或许是他们不作纠缠的态度赢得了些许好感，船员也缓和了语气，听起来不再像质问通行证时那样趾高气昂：“抱歉，要是船快开了您的同伴还没回来，我们也不能停住等他。”

“谢谢，不过您多虑了。”说到自己的好友，Leonardo忍不住微笑起来，“他既然说出口，就代表这是个承诺，而他从不失信于人。”

虽然他也不清楚Ezio准备怎么做，但是Ezio说会赶上。

至少在这个时候，Leonardo da Vinci全心全意地相信这句诺言。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *费德里科·达·蒙特费尔特罗：他本身是贵族，同时也是一位堪称传奇的雇佣兵头子，他的辉煌大概也是这个行业最后的一丝余烬。  
> *Ezio特别选大卫来做比喻，不仅仅是因为圣经故事中大卫对抗歌利亚时展现的勇气，也是在调侃韦罗基奥的大卫像是以Leonardo为模特。番茄当然听出来了，所以之后也故意用讽刺回应了他的玩笑。


	14. 3.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 序列三 展翅的雄鹰
> 
> 为何在睡梦中，双眼所见皆如此清晰，远胜过清醒时分的想象？  
> ——Leonardo da Vinci

片段3

里亚托附近的码头比Leonardo设想中更为繁荣：形形色色的人群时而交融汇合，时而一哄而散；船夫、商人、香料检查员、搬运工、海关官员、盗贼、妓女、朝圣者……这些外来的旅客在本地人间穿梭，形成一幅五光十色、热火朝天的喧闹图景；空气中飘荡着不同的口音和语言，以及各类香料或柔和或刺鼻的气味；许多人抬着成捆的丝绸、皮草、地毯经过，将这些来自东方的娇弱奢侈品匆匆换进崭新的箱子，装上马车和内河航船，晶莹剔透的玻璃制品在阳光下闪耀着与黄金无异的光芒；人们向彼此喊叫、咒骂，用手势互相催促，偶尔有影子一闪而过，而失主惊慌的大叫很快便淹没在声音的洪潮之中，掀不起半分波澜。

异域、轻盈、快活、馥郁，像是奶与蜜流淌的芬芳，毫无保留盛开的花朵，正午时分水面浮动的辉光，这便是画家对威尼斯的第一印象。他常听罗马人指责佛罗伦萨的风格浅薄轻佻，然而看看这里，你能低头在脚下发现天空，与她相比，佛罗伦萨都可以称得上沉稳端庄。

“这不是像梦一样吗，Ezio？” 船正缓缓靠岸，Leonardo感叹着，兴奋而期待地转头看向刺客。此时的他一只手撑着船舷，另一只手往前伸出，仿佛被令人惊叹的美丽而打动，想要碰触什么，又好像只是单纯在和身旁的朋友分享自己眼中的景色。

Ezio收回望向远处的目光看着他，似乎被画家显而易见的喜悦所感染，脸部线条柔和下来，轻声回答：“的确，我印象深刻。”

“那么，希望她不会忍心让我们空手而归。”眼看船已经停好，Leonardo笑着拽拽青年的手臂，迫不及待地迈开脚步，“快来，应该有人来接我们，不过我还需要些时间清点行李。”

果然，他们刚刚踏上陆地，就有个原本站在码头张望的人飞快朝这边快步走来。

“Messere da Vinci？”还有一段距离的时候，对方就挥手大声招呼着询问，声音穿透四周热闹的环境，仍不可思议地相当清晰。画家习惯性地快速观察了一番——他看上去四十岁左右，打扮简单干练，没有穿戴时下很多男性喜欢作装饰用的披风；衣服是威尼斯流行的款式，打理得还算整洁；身材中等，五官端正，神智清醒。

从事体力劳动，至少有个妻子，资产不多，但能糊口，标准的平民百姓。

Leonardo幅度明显地点点头作为回应，没有费力再去喊话。码头委实人声嘈杂，他可没信心能让对方在这种情况下听清自己说了什么。

“Buongiorno! Ben arrivato!（你好！欢迎！），我是Alvise（亚维斯）。”得到肯定答复后，男子加快脚步来到他们面前，态度变得明显更热情了一些，“Signior Donà（多纳先生）叫我来送您去工作室，顺便在路上逛一逛威尼斯。”

画家有些为难地指了指旁边的几个木箱：“但是我的行李……”

“Donà先生已经交代过了。您的行李可以放心交给我的同事，他们会先把它们送到工作室，我则领您参观一下。”Alvise回头招了招手，立刻就有两个搬运工拨开人群朝这边走过来。

Leonardo辨认出，这两位是之前和他待在一起说笑的人：从三人展露出的等待架势，以及相互熟悉的程度看，他们应该是一起被雇来给自己运送行李的，而Alvise自然也是其中一员，只是他在这群人中拔得头筹，临时得到了一份向导的差事。

盛情难却，何况这也不是什么坏事，既然雇主都安排妥帖，画家本人自然没太多意见。不过他还记得Ezio来威尼斯有正事要做，未必有兴趣跟着自己参观游览，于是带有征询意味地看了看站在身旁的刺客。

出乎他的预料，Ezio仍安安稳稳站在原地，丝毫没有离开的意思。Leonardo的视线甫一落到他身上，青年就敏锐地抬起头看了回来，发现是画家后，反而安抚似地微微一笑，朝他耸耸肩：“你随意，我跟着你就是。”

面对这样的答案，如果再客气下去，就不是体贴，而是虚伪了。Leonardo面上颇为苦恼地叹气，心中却漫出难以掩饰的喜爱之情。他无法否认，在内心深处的某个地方，甚至自己之前都不曾发现，他的确为好友的陪伴而欢欣鼓舞，期盼尽可能地延长这难得的相处。而Ezio，一如既往，察觉到了那些他从未表达过的细微情绪，并且在条件允许的范围内慷慨地实现了他本不该奢求的愿望。

“Donà……Donà……我听过这个姓氏，在威尼斯也是个比较有名的商业家族。”趁着引路人在前面喋喋不休，刺客亲亲密密地揽过画家的肩膀，凑到他耳边窃窃私语，好奇地询问，“你们到底是怎么认识的？”

他们挨得太近，说话时总是有气流灌入耳朵里。Leonardo一开始因为觉得痒轻微挣扎了几下，结果Ezio不但没因此松手，还像是找到了什么有意思的恶作剧方法，变本加厉地蹭着他的侧脸吹气。最后画家不得不一把按住对方的脸，毫不留情地将玩心大起的朋友推开。

他抽空瞥了一眼走在前面的Alvise，搬运工没有发现这场小小的闹剧：这个人显然还不太适应向导的身份，一味地说着话朝前走，偶尔才会停下脚步回头看看客人是否跟上。不过此时画家只能感谢他业务上的不娴熟，也幸好他们两个的动作幅度不大，才没惹来太多额外的关注。

想到这里，Leonardo警告地瞪了瞪还在偷笑的青年，只觉得对方这么幼稚，让人根本提不起生气的心思。尽管这次胡闹的正是Ezio自己，他还是轻拿轻放地揭过了这件事。

“我以前为他的夫人画过一幅肖像，没什么挑战和乐趣，但酬金足够高。”这大概还属于背后议论他人的范畴，画家自觉降低音量，略显尴尬又相当坦率地承认了曾经的敷衍，“其实我一直认为成品挺失败的，那时候感觉不对，画得有些随便，连草稿都比不上……不过说实话，这种个人委托……只要客户满意，问题就不大。反正除去他自己和他妻子，也没别人能看见。”

左耳附近的脸颊刚才被对方新长出来的胡茬刮得发热，他一边说着，一边抬手捂了一下，试图加快降温速度。Ezio那双棕色的眼睛跟着他的手在侧脸上短暂地停留片刻，又很快移开，转而关注起他如何用手指捋顺耳旁已然变得乱七八糟的头发。

“世界上没有其它城市比得上威尼斯市场的面积……”

一行三人在露天市场前止步，Alvise一挥双臂，以充满自豪的口吻向他们介绍种类繁多的货物，夸耀城市的富足。他真情实感、豪情万丈地说了那么多话，可惜身后的两位听众心思基本都不在这里，左耳进右耳出，以至于Leonardo甚至开始为自己的不专心而感到了愧疚。

他想保持一会安静，摆出倾听的样子，不说别的，好歹也是出于对他人辛苦的尊重。然而他的朋友似乎完全不在乎这些事，也没打算放过他。Ezio再次凑近，用手肘推了推他身侧，执着地盯着艺术家，悄悄追问：“后来呢，Leonardo？”

画家觉得眼下的景象非常新奇，却又似曾相识。他在回忆中搜索了一阵子，忽然记起才来佛罗伦萨求学的时候，工作室里也总有很多学徒像他们现在这样，趁老师疏忽，拿画板遮住脸，涂抹上几笔假装练习，实际上则是在偷偷摸摸地聊天。他参与过几次，始终觉得内容过于无趣，浪费时间，便渐渐不再搭话，后来干脆自己一个人坐远些，双方都更自在。

这并非任何抱怨，早在芬奇镇度过的岁月里，他就已经习惯了孤身一人、格格不入的感觉，地点换到佛罗伦萨，倒也不觉得很难熬。只是终究难免失望：他曾一度坚信，童年时代如影随形的孤独，不过是因为镇子太小了。但随着在佛罗伦萨落脚、长大，经历更多的事，走过更多的地方，见过更多的人，那种天真得如同赌气的信念慢慢消散，露出迷雾背后的现实，他无比清楚地认识到自己是怎样的人；意识到，即使是佛罗伦萨，哪怕是整个意大利，对他而言都将和芬奇镇狭小得如出一辙。

至于Ezio，可以说完全是家长们教训孩子的反面典型，Leonardo也曾经不经意间听说过许多次青年在学校的顽劣表现——尤其是那难以集中于学业的旺盛精力，他从不好好上课，要么百无聊赖地走神、打盹，要么私下拉着别人闲聊、恶作剧、打架，老师也奈何不了。

那时他是怎么想的来着？  
——至少说明Ezio一定很讨人喜欢，很有领袖魅力，才会让人乐意跟随他、为了他无视规则。

就像现在，Leonardo几乎一接触到对方的眼睛就动摇了。这么做的确不太合适，可也不是十恶不赦，况且看见那样充满诚恳与热忱的眼神，谁忍心让他露出难过的神色呢？

至少画家本人妥协得十分迅速。他扭过头，飞快地小声解释：“之后我也从他那里接过几次类似的工作，大体上还算顺利。最近我们商量过长期合作的事，所以他建议我搬来威尼斯。”

“而且还可以躲开烦人的雇主是吗？虽然乍一听不太像你会做的事，不过仔细想想，还挺符合你的风格。”刺客评价道，声音里的笑意根本藏都藏不住。

Leonardo后退一步拉开了些距离，抱起双臂，向他挑眉：“我的风格？听起来很有意思，劳烦详细说明一下。”

背景里Alvise介绍的声音突然微弱起来，向导仿佛看到了什么可怕的东西，重复着下句话开头的单词，却怎么也接不下去。画家和刺客止住交谈，一齐顺着他视线的方向看过去，只见一队士兵正在靠近市场门口的一个小摊，他们的盔甲和握在手中的武器在阳光下闪闪发亮，显然目的明确，充满敌意，而摊主毫无所觉，还在忙着招呼客人、叫卖货物。

简短的争论过后，士兵掀翻摊位，拔剑捣毁了大部分货物。周围的路人在他们杀气腾腾的瞪视下纷纷缩起脖子，低下头，快步离开了这个是非之地，喧嚣的市集里硬是被清出了一块安静得鸦雀无声的区域，回荡着摊主愤怒而无力的哀求。

士兵提及了Emilio（埃米利奥）的名字。画家皱眉，他确实听闻这位Barbarigo一段时间以来都致力于整顿威尼斯的商业秩序。换句话说，就是围绕着骑士团，实际上主要是他自己建立起一套市场的新规则。诚然，Barbarigo家族颇具影响力，Emilio也堪称僭主，但一锤定音的权力并不在他们手上，只是迄今为止这套说辞还足够糊弄住总督、大议会和十人团罢了。如果他这样贪婪暴力的行事手段保持下去，民众的恐惧迟早要转化为愤怒，被政府作为罪魁祸首抛弃几乎是注定的结局。

“我们到别处继续游览吧。”领路者缓过神来，急切地建议道。他一脸惊恐，明显不想卷入这场混乱。

Leonardo从善如流地表示同意，虽然同情商人的遭遇，但初来乍到就公然对抗本地政权毕竟不是什么明智之举，他还不想在到达工作室之前就先去参观一番知名的水牢。更何况，假如不能解决矛盾的源头，这种事只会层出不穷。

得到许可的Alvise松了一大口气，对艺术家投以感激的眼神。他不作停留，转身就走，如同在躲避瘟疫，似乎一刻也不想多待。

画家看向身边的好友，心中担忧对方的状态。目前袖手旁观是最好的办法，但若是Ezio执意要干涉，情况自然大不相同： Leonardo本来也没理由阻拦他，以他的身手，赶走守卫肯定不在话下，至于后续会引来多少麻烦，就不是现在能计算出来的了。

刺客眼里压抑着翻涌的怒火，双手紧握成拳，脸色阴沉地注视着这场暴行。Leonardo小心地抚上对方的手臂，轻轻拍了拍，即使有心理准备，却依然被他肌肉的紧绷程度吓了一跳。

Ezio任由他搭着，在原地站了一会。没过多久，青年松开拳头，转身面向画家时表情已经缓和了许多。

注意到手下的肌肉终于放松下来，Leonardo朝不远处向导的方向偏偏头，考虑到不能让Alvise等待太长时间，便先行走过去。很快，刺客也跟了上来，沉默地与他并肩而行。

他们无言地穿过弯曲的街道，随着逐渐远离市集，四周的气氛摆脱了沉重，回归到这座城市的日常。因为建在水上，河流众多，全靠固定的桥来连接各式道路，所以这里的路比佛罗伦萨错综复杂得多。但画家有种预感，探索它们会变成非常有趣的冒险。

比如说在商业繁华的圣保罗区，街边的店铺连绵不断；有很多次，他还发现了隐藏在细窄的小巷里的招牌，认真逛逛肯定会发现什么别出心裁的新鲜东西。而这仅仅是一个区内诸多路线中的一条而已。

尽管走在一起的另外两个人都不在状态，Leonardo还是成功地给自己找到了乐趣。他饶有兴致地打量着沿途售卖的各式商品，视线扫过一家商店时，画家看到一个木制的人偶模型，于是停下了脚步。倒不是木偶的存在本身有多么稀奇，但这具木偶的身体比例无疑是他见过的最标准合理的，而且关节部位可以弯折，很适合用来模拟人体动作。

“看，它多奇妙啊。”他捏着人偶的胳膊朝Ezio打招呼。  
刺客不明所以地看着他手里的东西，似乎完全不能理解它有什么吸引人之处，却还是因为他的动作而被逗笑了。

达成了额外目的，Leonardo就准备掏钱买下这只木偶。他伸手摸了个空，才忽然想起自己为了保险，把钱袋都收进了行李里，现在身无分文。

“Ezio，呃……你能帮我买下它吗？” 这实在是个不该存在的失误，画家的沮丧之情溢于言表，他瞧着青年脚边的地面，好像那里能开出花似的，“我的钱都放在行李里了……”

话音未落，迎面有一群人三三两两地从身旁跑过。Ezio往外侧跨了一步，怀疑地注视那些身影远去。一位稍稍落后的奔跑者从他身后赶来，Leonardo想要出声提醒之前，她就已经撞开了挡路的刺客继续前进，脚步停都没停。

听声音力道还不小，任谁被这样无缘无故地撞了一下都不会有什么好心情，Ezio指着她离开的方向咒骂着警告，几乎可以算是威胁。画家回头，有些惊讶地发现对方还真的停下来看了他们一眼，尽管眼神也不怎么和善。

即使她打扮得和男人一样，却没过多地遮掩面部。但在她身上最惹人注目的不是清丽的相貌，反而是一种所谓“文明”世界中少见的桀骜不驯的野性，如果不收敛气息站在街上，她就像野生的狼站在一群驯服的狗之间一般显眼。

威尼斯的盗贼……

等她的背影消失在街道尽头，Leonardo看向他的朋友：Ezio显然也想起了这种招数通常是哪类人最常用，正在低头检查挂在腰带上的袋子，看看有没有“凭空”少什么东西。

“什么都没丢？”刺客一抬起头，关注他的画家就从他的表情中读出了名为“庆幸”的情绪，十分客观地打趣道，“那你可真是幸运。”

又或者，这些盗贼眼下有远比偷窃更重要的事业。

Ezio朝他撇撇嘴，扯过披风重新挡住腰间的长短武器，走到店前和老板交谈起来。过了一会，他拎着另一个木偶走到Leonardo身边，将它塞进画家尚还空着的右手：“两个都归你，少说几句吧，不然到明天你的玩笑就能进化为我有墨丘利庇佑了。”

“不至于，”Leonardo温柔地反驳，“毕竟你买了两个，我也没看见老板主动给你打折。”

这次青年终于忍不住对他翻了个白眼：“拜托，Leo……”

幸好此时他们到达了一处新景点，Alvise看上去全然从方才的事件中恢复了过来，兴致勃勃地开始介绍，刚好打断了刺客的抱怨。

“这里是Palazzo della seta（丝绸宫）。”他们站在稍远的一座桥上，从这个角度基本能欣赏到整栋宫殿的立面。它的哥特风格非常明显，同时融合进威尼斯当地的特色，巧妙中和了阴暗元素，使光与影的比例趋于和谐。  
画家表现出的赞赏让向导大受鼓舞，不过他还是不建议离得太近。

“平时没什么，但当前的形势……”向导欲言又止。

比起建筑物本身，Ezio自然对城内的局势更感兴趣：“为什么？发生了什么事？”

“Emilio试图把商人统一到自己麾下，”Alvise左右看了看，回答得十分笼统，“出现了抵抗活动，有些还很暴力。”

那些盗贼近乎光明正大的行动大概有了合理的解释。Leonardo想，听听Alvise语气里的不赞同吧，普通市民的愤怒不可能会凝聚爆发得如此之快，残余的兄弟会必定在其中扮演了推波助澜的角色，也许还是主角。

刺客似乎也察觉到了什么：“是什么样的抵抗活动？”

“他们声称为人民而战，或者是为自由，还有其他无聊的东西。”搬运工愤愤然地啐了一口唾沫，“要我说，全是放屁。”

令人寒心的发言，但很真实。

民众往往善于忍耐，他们要求得很少，获得的通常更少。直到执政者将他们推到悬崖边退无可退以前，他们永远对任何微小的施舍感恩戴德。给大多数群众过得去的生活，统治者就能在他们口中变成明君。这就是现状，是人性，也是圣殿骑士团追求秩序的根基。自由在许多百姓眼中与“暴乱”无异，他们从未理解它的含义，却已经自发地成为了反对的先锋力量。

Ezio对此不置可否，甚至连神情都没太大变化，看不出是成长带来的稳重，还是单纯的习以为常。刺客眺望着宫殿，很像是在出神，然而从画家的角度来看，他的瞳孔焦点清晰，并不涣散，更像在不动声色地密切观察着什么动向。

Leonardo尝试朝同样的方向看去，即使眯起眼睛，也很难看清宫殿的细节，更遑论听见声音了。不过他早就发现Ezio的五感远超常人，因此倒没觉得有什么不对，反而老神在在地示意向导稍安勿躁。

所幸青年耽搁的时间很短，景点都已参观完毕，剩下的路也不长，他们没过多久就到达了目的地：Leonardo的新工作室就位于圣保罗区，只要走上几步，就能抵达城市内第二大教堂圣方济会荣耀圣母教堂宏伟而质朴的大门前，距离他们的出发地点，也就是闻名于世的里亚托大桥同样不算远。

这个位置虽然处于商业中心，环境却相当安静。如此周全妥帖的安排完全没有可挑剔的余地，或者可以说好得过了头。要知道，威尼斯的艺术家大多居住在多尔索杜罗区，除了艺术风气浓厚这种理由，关键还是因为那里的租金和房价都更便宜。

“Leonardo，你们真的只是比较熟悉而已？”送走了完成任务的搬运工，Ezio单手托着下巴感慨，“这位Donà先生未免也太尽心尽力了。”

听到这话，画家怔了怔，没有错过对方潜藏的担忧。他露出一个微笑：“放心，这可不是我坑他得来的。”

“不是这个意思，我没事关心他干什么。”他的回答让刺客哭笑不得，“我是在担心他对你有所求。”

“也未必是坏事，很多人不都如此？况且我们还在谈生意……好啦，我会多加注意的。”Leonardo轻描淡写地安慰对方，结束了这个话题，“都到这里了，你要进来看看吗？” 

Ezio抿唇沉吟片刻，看上去十分意动，然而还是拒绝了他。

“可能晚些时候吧，我得尽早去拜访一下丝绸宫，看看能不能见到Emilio。”刺客颇为遗憾地回答。

画家点点头表示理解：“好吧，等你有空，或者找到了新的密函，过来找我。我的大门永远对你敞开。”

兜帽下，青年脸上再度浮现出笑容，清澈的棕色眼睛认真地凝视着他：“谢谢，我的朋友。”

他感受到一些柔软的情感纠缠着铺陈蔓延，小心翼翼地探出头来，既从那双熟悉的眼睛里，也从自己的灵魂深处，催促推动着他付诸行动。Leonardo自然而然地抬起双臂，期待地看向对面的人。

于是Ezio笑着上前，将他拉进一个坚定温暖的拥抱。

刺客身上没有什么气味，这很合理，否则暗杀时容易暴露。但Leonardo闭上眼，总觉得Ezio的味道会像是阳光。

“没什么。”他叹息似的说。

Ezio就在这里，我能够触摸到、感受到他，而我在他身边。画家这么想着，没由来地感到欣慰。

如果这不是真实，还能有什么是？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *威尼斯这段时间的古代线主要是写番茄和挨揍的相处，也是他们逐渐亲密的过程，现代线会渐渐多起来。不过真没想到，从码头到工作室又写出来了一章，因为有很多相处的小细节也舍不得删，就当请大家品尝小甜饼好了……我的手和人物们可能有自己的意见，反正我是管不住……  
> *番茄很少生气，但这一方面是因为他会克制，更多的则是因为不在意，而不在意又来源于看不上。认真来说，他脾气其实应该算不上特别好，经常会不经意间微妙地流露出来自天才的轻蔑。例如本章，他说自己在绘画上有所敷衍，乍一看是很不可能的事，但是在他看来那种标准作画很没挑战性，又永远都不会重见天日，主要目的就是赚钱，完全没有浪费时间精益求精的必要（尽管他的“不满意”水准也绝对不差）。这时候挨揍已经相当了解他了（经常互怼），所以才会说这么做很有番茄的风格。  
> *墨丘利：即赫尔墨斯的罗马名字，他的神职很多。Ezio的意思是指他盗贼之神的身份，而Leonardo故意理解成商业之神，笑话我们的佛罗伦萨土豪买东西不会砍价233  
> *抱歉，Leo，但这就是假的。


	15. 3.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 序列三 展翅的雄鹰
> 
> 为何在睡梦中，双眼所见皆如此清晰，远胜过清醒时分的想象？  
> ——Leonardo da Vinci

片段4

一件设计，从产生灵感到投入使用之间需要多久？

哪怕是Leonardo，也无法精准地回答，因为整个过程涉及太多环节，每一环又各自包含无数不可预知的因素：首先只是个模糊的想法，需要大量的努力才能将其落到纸上，变成一个具有可行性的建议，随之而来的则是不断地调试、建造模型、实地检验、分析问题、重新设计……把这个过程循环不知多少次后，也许会等到设计成型的那一天，然而模型往往会暴露更多实践上的缺陷，成型与成功仍然是两个相距甚远的概念。

假如涉及的领域主要在艺术或者传统的机械工程方面，那么他姑且可以按照自己通常的效率大概估算出模糊的时间数值，再从中稍微减去一两周的长度来应付客户。当然，即便如此，类似的承诺往往也极少能真的兑现。至于个人的发明……如果是建立在前人研究的基础上还好，如果只是属于自己的创意，那么就实在不能对工期做出任何保证。不过，一直以来基本没人会真的产生什么兴趣，他也早已习惯了这样随心所欲的研究状态。

所以，当几个月没见的Ezio趁着夜色风风火火地冲进工作室，指着墙上悬挂的飞行器，匆忙地说需要帮助的时候，毫无防备的画家从桌子上的书里抬头看着对方，一脸茫然，后知后觉地问：“什么？”

“它、能、用、吗？”刺客一字一顿地问，他没有怎么克制情绪，所以无论神色还是语气都显得十分焦躁，“Leonardo，它真的能飞起来吗？”

青年朝着那架飞行器挥挥手，步伐轻巧地躲开地上的木箱和桌边里出外进、参差不齐的稿纸和画板，在Leonardo面前停下。他双手撑住桌子，身体前倾，皱着眉头俯视自己的朋友。这是个非常有压迫感和威胁性的动作，但他表现出的过度急迫与期待导致的紧张反而冲淡了此时本该严肃的气氛，让画家无端联想起会因为无聊和烦躁而疯狂绕圈挠门的猫。

所以最近发生了什么？

他稍微回忆了一下两个月以来的大部分情报简述，却得不出什么有效的结论——刺客在威尼斯的某些活动确实稍微提高了这座城市的“意外”死亡几率，渐渐衍生出些仅限口耳相传的窃窃私语，不过大体上讲，这其实也不算太出格。原因有二：一是死去的人大多只是圣殿骑士的手下，连外围成员都算不上，替补人选数不胜数，对教团本身力量的影响寥寥；二是Ezio的注意力并不全集中在威尼斯，相比总督，反而是佛利那边的各种失败和由此凸显出来的无能更引人注目。哪怕不用情报，Leonardo也猜得到，佛利城主Girolamo Riario（吉罗拉莫·里亚里奥）现在一定为眼前的烂摊子焦头烂额，对屡屡破坏他计划的刺客兄弟会恨之入骨。

微妙的平稳状态维持了相当一段时间，直到前天Emilio Barbarigo被人发现在自己的府邸遇刺身亡。

突如其来的死亡就像一块石头，敲碎了一成不变的冰面，将其下翻涌的浪潮暴露在所有人眼前，把他们从幻想中的仙境拽回人间。人们惊恐地交头接耳：“威尼斯不再安全了！”

近来总督府周围的守卫以及市区内的巡逻士兵几乎翻了一倍。就在昨天，Roderigo Borgia甚至专门为此从罗马赶来威尼斯。幸好有老师坐镇，暂时还不需要Leonardo亲自去应付。

Borgia当然有理由着急，如果说佛罗伦萨的事是因为他恰好看见了一石二鸟、有利可图的良机，并且及时握住了幸运女神的双手，那么威尼斯共和国可以说是他步步为营、谋划已久的目标。之前他明显在威尼斯活动得更频繁，与Barbarigo家族表现出的关系也更长久而亲近。要知道，圣殿骑士团当时在佛罗伦萨时使用的大部分兵器，还是从这里运去的。

然而这种程度还远远不够，除去教团团长的身份，Roderigo依然还是位枢机主教，更是位手段灵活的政治家。走到他这一步的人，如此费心地拉拢筹谋，绝不可能仅仅为在威尼斯取得一席之地而心满意足。假如他想要威尼斯，那么他想要的至少是能够直接左右局势的话语权，而这是一个Barbarigo家族做不到的。正因如此，他们才不得不捏着鼻子接受Roderigo对Carlo Grimaldi（卡洛·格里马尔迪）的招揽，让这个有些神经质的胆小鬼加入自己的圈子，因为他时时跟在总督身边。

说起来，骑士团成员、时间紧迫、威尼斯城内、需要从空中进入的地方……画家觉得自己大概知道Ezio的目的地是哪里了。

威尼斯的政治形势与罗马和佛罗伦萨都不尽相同，各大权力相互制衡，也许更有几分罗马共和国残留的影子。唯有完全控制住其中一种势力，譬如总督，再对其他家族或拉拢或打压，才能真正对共和国的态度施加举足轻重的影响：他虽然受大议会、十人团、四十人议会所限，却就某种意义而言不可或缺。总督既是权贵阶层的一员，同时也是共和国利益与各项家族利益的调停者，而且在名义上拥有发号施令的权力。

争取到威尼斯共和国的支持对Roderigo本人、对教团都颇有益处：它的港口位置优越，拥有地中海附近的大量领土，西至伦巴底，东至干地亚王国*，牢牢掌握着亚得里亚海的航行权，与热那亚的基奥贾战役胜利后，更是一跃成为地中海航线与丝绸之路的唯一枢纽，垄断了连接东西方贸易的命脉，利润高昂的贸易带来无尽的财富；它在海上与奥斯曼帝国断断续续交战了16年，战事直到6年前才终止，同时也没有放松向意大利北部扩张的野心，无论陆军还是海军，威尼斯的实力都不容小觑。

尽管他们都曾在加入教团时起誓，不让表面的身份影响骑士团的本质，不为私人利益而利用圣殿的力量，可Leonardo不认为谁能完全做到。他们的两种身份，关系不是“取舍”，而是“共存”，人的表里就像一张纸的正反面，哪怕将纸撕得再碎，也只不过会得到依然分为两面的碎纸罢了。事实上，Roderigo在这方面已经做得挑不出错误——即使可能是顾忌议会的监督——Borgia家族贪婪奢侈的名声虽然远播意大利各地，但他个人的财政与教团分得非常清楚。

去年上任的新教宗依诺增爵八世是各派系争得不相上下，为了平衡局面才推选出来的挡箭牌，本人没什么威望。所有人现在都正为下一轮的教皇选举积攒实力，作为枢机主教之一的Roderigo无疑是教宗宝座的有力竞争人选，在此时若能得到意大利半岛上一大势力的支持，再好不过，他自然会努力争取。 

从教廷的角度来看，与威尼斯的冲突不可避免；但换一种方式，如果Roderigo能把总督拉进圣殿骑士团，与共和国高层分享理念，那么就还有斡旋的余地，几乎是种完美的双赢局面，对所有人来说都是如此。

这就是他根据手中掌握的最新消息所能推测出的未来发展，逻辑上无懈可击，却并不令人放心……艺术家总有种难以言表的感觉。很少有长期的布局会这样简单，叫人可以一眼望见目标和结局，或许这次就是例外中的例外？否则，就一定还有什么掩埋在这过于清晰明了的蓝图之下，而他们似乎忽略了一些重要、关键的东西。

散落各地、却突然浮出水面的密函，Roderigo势在必得的圣器，Auditore家的灾难，刺客兄弟会，教廷，圣殿骑士团……它们之间必然有某种联系，导向故事的终结，可至少目前看来，他不得不有些挫败地承认，自己对此一筹莫展。

画家几乎能感觉到，名为命运的纺线正渐渐显形，收拢成一张覆盖所有节点、所有势力的罗网，它悬挂在头顶之上，如此宏大，牵涉甚广，以至于人们全都熟视无睹，只以为它就是天空。

收回蔓延过多的思绪，Leonardo摇了摇头。他把手中的羽毛笔放在一旁，站起身绕过桌子，走到Ezio身边。

毫无疑问，飞行器属于他花费心思最多的设计之一，并不是将所有可行的细节拼凑起来就能得到一架完美无缺的机器，迄今为止他已经围绕着它的各个部分进行了很多实验。

比如艺术家曾单独测试过另一种造型的机械翼，它更短，更宽，承重能力更好，扑打频率得当的话，至少能举起200磅*重的物体：听起来足够了，但考虑到这应当是飞行器与飞行员重量之和，仍有些捉襟见肘。而且后来他不得不遗憾地承认，那个机械翼与设想中最合适的机身无法兼容，于是只好再次作出调整，放弃了原本的计划。

至于这台飞行器，也许不能胜任他所期望的长距离飞行，不过从理论上来说，模型本身已经臻于圆满，完全是可以飞起来的。他曾经认真考虑过在佛罗伦萨附近的湖边试飞：那里有不错的高地，另外驾驶舱下部充满空气的皮囊应当能保证安全，使它稳定地漂浮在水面上。可惜一听到需要从高处跳下来，即使是往日最为老实的Vincenzo也吓得面色发白，所以整件事就这么搁置了。画家自己必须得从旁记录，不能亲自上场；他自然也不会强迫别人参与任何有潜在危险的试验，何况这种心态本身就会影响发挥，导致不必要的失败。

所以他虽然真的非常感激Ezio的信任，却无法给对方一个肯定的答复。

“我不知道，”Leonardo任由自己的视线划过机械双翼那熟悉的流畅线条，好奇有朝一日能否为它找到一位试飞者，“这只是件原型，是个构想。”

刺客仿佛直接读取了他的心思，紧接着问：“有人试过吗？”

“当然没有！那太危险，要想试飞，至少得从塔楼一般的高度往下跳。”画家像是被针刺了一下，抿唇看向咄咄逼人的提问者，而青年回以纯然疑惑的无辜眼神，Leonardo叹了口气，回答中甚至带着些许自嘲的笑意，“谁会疯到这么做？”

话已经说得足够明白，换作普通人，得到了答案，此时早该见好就收、知难而退，但他的朋友永远都会让人惊喜。

“Leonardo，” Ezio抱起双臂，歪着头朝他露出一个微笑，目光中充满不怀好意的暗示，“容我提醒，你现在或许刚好有个足够疯的朋友。”

所以这就是为什么，在一个如此风和日丽的清晨，画家偏偏要站在海边的塔楼顶上摆弄飞行器和它的支架。刺客亦步亦趋地跟着他，顺便包揽了所有离屋檐太近的安装工作，Leonardo知道对方是担心自己，也不逞强，只按住帽子站远一点，靠语言指导青年。幸好支架结构简单，Ezio也比一般的学徒聪明得多，没有浪费多少时间。

“所以，它怎么工作？”Ezio扶着搭成“跑道”的木板，斜身从预留的空隙挤到画家身边，从后方端详完工的作品。

“我建议你休息一下，确保体力充足，操纵它可是个力气活。”尽管刚才的工作看上去对刺客而言只能算作热身，Leonardo还是忍不住提醒对方。

果然，青年不以为然地耸耸肩，用眼神催促他接着往下说。

“……把它推下去，然后趴到木板上，用双脚交替向后踩这两个踏板，机翼就会反复展开*。记住，你必须用自身重量来控制高度和方向。”画家眼看拗不过他，便不再坚持，转而开始认真讲解飞行的注意事项，“见过飞翔的鸟类吗？不是靠比空气轻就能飞起来的，更重要的是有优雅的姿势和良好的平衡。它们不是所有时刻都在扇动翅膀，很多时候双翼只是维持伸展的状态，在风的帮助下滑翔，体型越大、飞得越高的鸟儿就越是如此，这能有效减轻体力的消耗。”

Ezio无言地点点头，眼里混杂着兴奋与紧张。Leonardo本想鼓励或安慰他几句，最终却只是笑了笑。

一阵大风吹来，塔顶的风向标被拉成了一条抖动的直线。画家扶着头顶的帽子朝风前进的方向眺望，他们刚来时还没露头的太阳，现在已经离开了海面，升至与远处的塔楼齐平，橙红色的云霞早已散去，蔚蓝的天空铺满璀璨的光辉，让人产生一种可以碰触的错觉。

这是个出发的好时机。

“别和太阳靠得太近。*”他喃喃自语着后退一步，看自己的朋友跨上驾驶室的木板，蓄势待发，“祝你好运，Ezio。”

风吹乱了他的头发，也吹散了他的话语，画家全都无暇在意。他眯起眼睛，看着Ezio一跃而下，又很快腾空而起，像他儿时的梦境，像只真正的鹰，掠过天际，舒展的双翼遮挡住阳光，阴影拂过他的脸颊。

这一次，没有羽毛落到他的手心；但是没关系，因为他见证了一只鹰展翅翱翔的瞬间，那是独属于疯子与梦想家的幸福。

直到画面消融，场景落幕，Leonardo坐在单调的漆黑沙滩上，仍感觉体内充盈着温暖的力量。

光影交错，他新认识的同伴Desmond凭空出现，问：“遇到了什么好事？”

“我之前和你提过的朋友，Ezio，他用我的设计飞到了天上。”画家抬头看向对方，毫不吝啬分享喜悦，“你能想象吗？那个我一直以来都在做的梦，现在他实现了！”

年轻人没有立刻做出回应，Leonardo也并不介意。他悠闲地向后躺倒，朝头顶灰色的天空伸出手出神：“其实我一直觉得Ezio很像鹰，属于鸟类的一种，又非常不同……”

Desmond垂头看他，神色变得有些复杂。倒不是说这个人多么善于掩饰，或许恰恰相反，仅仅是因为他的情绪十分细腻。许多杂乱的颜色重叠在一起，只会变为黑色；太多情感表露在脸上，别人能看到的就只剩“复杂”。  


“……Leonardo，”年轻人犹豫着握住画家空无一物的手，让他借力坐起来，自己则坐到旁边，“你太沉溺于记忆了。”  


他眨眨眼，反问：“这有什么不对？”

“很难说，我们进行实验的时候，都要求尽可能代入，不然会引发排斥，导致读取失败。但你不存在这样的问题，你的情况非常特别。”似乎回忆到了什么不愉快的事，对方皱起眉，“我不太擅长这方面，你体验记忆的时候，会意识到自己是正在体验一段记忆，而非真正地生活在其中吗？”

Leonardo注视着对方严肃而苦恼的模样，忽然意识到，明明Desmond自己也还很年轻，至少比表现出来的要年轻许多。只是他们见面频率很低，时间也很短，讨论的问题总是过于困难，过于抽象，以至于他常常忘记这一点。

“偶尔？往往是开始或者快要结束的时候，会有轻微的预感。不过想要区分清楚很困难，一旦我在那里，而且我是我自己……”画家试着解释，却不确定对方能理解多少，“我唯一知道的是‘过去’和‘现在’，那就是我的生活。如果时时怀疑周围一切存在的真实性，人是没法生活下去的。”

Desmond点头表示理解，随后又摇了摇头，断断续续地嘟囔：“所以我搞不清楚这种哲学问题，你当然是你。记忆都是你经历过的事，但不应该这样，每次……”

他猛地咬住嘴唇，盯着地上的沙子不发一语，显得情绪低落，沮丧且挫败。

“你说我经历的一切都是我的记忆，Desmond。” Leonardo看看身旁的年轻人，不知道该从什么角度去安慰他，只好尽量换一个问题，“我不明白，‘记忆’不正应当由无数过往的碎片串联而成？可为什么即使在这里，我也想不起任何一件发生在‘未来’，发生在‘今天’以后的事？”

年轻人沉默了一会，边想边回答：“这一部分我无法涉及，你……来时就是这样。我猜，可能是某种保护程序清空了你的记忆？因为它就是你要体验的一切，知晓自己的‘未来’，哪怕只是潜意识中，也多少会影响你看待‘曾经’的态度。如果变化太多，很容易导致失败吧。”

他此时的精神状态明显不太好，Leonardo决定暂且接受这个说法。

“好像又要回去了，真是头疼，Ezio肯定会没完没了地抱怨飞不远。我记得他刚刚还没坚持到两分钟就在我眼前一头栽进河里去了。”天空正在褪色，画家拍拍对方的肩膀，微笑起来，“那……下次再见？”

Desmond勉强地笑了笑，组成人形的线条扭曲、跳动着，逐渐消失：“没问题，下次再……”

最后一个音节连同岛屿一起失去了踪影。

不想说，有时也是一种态度。假如真像他猜测的那样，也的确不是什么好事。Leonardo收敛了笑容，若有所思地用手指点点自己的下巴，想。Desmond Miles，还有待观察。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> *即克里特岛。  
> *佛罗伦萨磅，折合约68千克。  
> *番茄手稿中类似游戏里那样完整的飞行器设计有两个版本，但都和游戏里展示的操作方式不太一样，一种是需要像我文中写的这样，另一种需要驾驶员保持直立姿势，同时用脚蹬，所以理论上挨揍根本空不出脚来踹人……AC2里Leonardo的飞行器大概是个魔改版本，个人感觉更像是滑翔伞、热气球一类的原理，怪不得后续产品是降落伞233  
> *是的，就是伊卡洛斯梗。
> 
> 后记：  
> *番茄没有立刻将所有线索联系起来也很正常，这就是信息不对称的倒霉之处。即使他能想到波吉亚是为了用威尼斯的港口运输，需要船运货到意大利的国家也数不胜数，比塞浦路斯更近的也不是没有。历史上，1489年塞浦路斯才成为威尼斯共和国领土。  
> *写了三个序列，我终于明晃晃地在文章里直接点了一次题TAT


	16. 3.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 序列三 展翅的雄鹰
> 
> 为何在睡梦中，双眼所见皆如此清晰，远胜过清醒时分的想象？  
> ——Leonardo da Vinci

片段5

刺客拖着飞行器回到工作室的时候，Leonardo正在皱着眉端详一张稿纸，仿佛遇到了困难。他单手撑住桌子，俯下身，左手握着的羽毛笔不时在另一张草稿上迅速而凌乱地涂涂写写。

听到敲门声，画家抬起头，原本因为阴影而模糊不清的脸庞在窗外夕阳与壁炉火光的交相辉映下一览无余。少见地，他的鼻梁上驾着一副眼镜，细细的金属链从镜框延伸出来，垂在脸颊两侧，由于突然的动作不安分地左右摇晃，最终隐没于色泽更为璀璨的蓬松金发中。这让他看上去温文尔雅，并且书卷气十足，很好地中和了原本显得有些冷淡的神情。

“Ezio！”看到自己的朋友，他眨眨眼，抛下手里的活计，快步走到青年身边，主动伸手帮对方把飞行器拉进屋，欢快的情绪伴随着话语和笑声一同迸发，“天哪，难以置信！它是有用的！你飞起来了，你真的飞起来了！”

当然不是没看见青年一脸苦闷的模样，只是Leonardo没办法，也不愿意去压抑这样难得的积极感情，哪怕此时得不到同样积极的理解与回馈。至少对于他本人来说，这次尝试已经是一次令人满意的成功，更是一种超越言语的肯定。

漫长的踽踽独行后，能在黑暗中窥见一星灯火，无论有多微弱，无论指示的方向是对是错，只因它是长夜里唯一见到的光，画家就很难做到不为之动容。

那是非常复杂，却又非常单纯的情绪。也许现在的Ezio无法理解，但Leonardo相信他的朋友终究会的——因为与他的职业，或者说整个世界的态度相反，他拥有一颗太过温柔的心，这是画家一直以来都坚信不疑的事。

“Si（是啊），但不够远。”刺客不甚满意地大声抱怨。他一边说着，一边自觉靠近温暖的炉火，脚步所经之处留下一串浅淡的水痕。

看得出Ezio已经尽可能做了一些应急处理，比如拧干衣物和头发之类，而且午后灿烂的阳光也为水分蒸发提供了一定的帮助，至少他没有浑身滴水。不过只要稍微离得近些，Leonardo仍能从飞行器和他的身上感受到明显的潮气。这种状态肯定不舒服，然而青年并无往日卸下武器、好好休整的意思，只是倚在壁炉边盯着画家的一举一动，同时轻轻抖开斗篷，借此汲取些许聊胜于无的暖意。

Ezio绝对是在故意冒犯他，又微妙地不含任何真正的敌意，就像那些被收留的鸟类会在烦恼时疯狂啄他的手指泄愤，却没有真的留下伤口。明明是在生闷气，却偏要努力表现得“我绝对没有生气”的样子，像是能够用成熟的态度来解决问题。

Leonardo闻言，只是颇为好笑地侧头瞥了对方一眼，将那份批评分外宽容地照单全收，语气中的愉快丝毫未受影响：“你想怎么样？它本来也不是为了长途飞行设计的。不过我要再看看如何改良，也许能找到办法延长距离。”

无论如何，适当的调整都是必要的。沾过水的木材和布料短时间内不可能干透，这本身就增加了负重，所以就不得不进一步精简飞行器的结构。刺客抵达这里之前，画家就开始为这件事而一筹莫展——他思来想去，实在已经没有任何值得削减的冗余了，否则它根本飞不起来。除非……除非全盘否定这个设计的核心，选择其他的理念，也就说采用其他的动力源，他考虑过形似弹弓的弹射装置，或者投石机那种抛射，但这些方法对发射角度要求苛刻，实践中稍有偏差就会效果大减；火药则太不稳定，不仅难以调配，而且风险过高。并且最终所有设计都没能解决同样的一个问题：续航动力不足。

更何况，还有另一个外在的前提增加了难度：通常情况下，这本该是个可以研究几个月的课题，可眼下他们缺乏反复尝试的时间。

画家重新回到桌子前，凝视那几张草稿，许多杂乱的念头如同河水般在头脑中流过，很大一部分和改进措施毫无关系，使他抓不住头绪。

假如一定要削减驾驶舱的支架，那么翅膀的控制系统也需要调节。之前Ezio飞行时他就注意到，从那种高度跳下去的话，只要翅膀面积够大，完全可以直接进入滑翔状态，扇动翅膀的必要反而变得很小，翅膀的细微活动则可以靠调节重心和角度来解决。这是个相当可行的想法，无疑能有效减轻负重，而且更容易操作，但不管怎么改，说来说去还是会绕回同一件事上，那就是维持长距离飞行的动力从哪里来。

即使Leonardo向来对自己的智力有信心，面对这个问题，一时间也拿不出什么好的解决方案。

这时有人急急敲了三下门，按照“长短短”的音律节奏，标准的dáktylos。鉴于来人的身份，这暗号带着十分微妙的幽默感*，画家忍不住抬头看了一眼还站在壁炉旁一动不动的朋友，而刺客只是哼了一声作为应答，态度介于感到有趣和不以为然之间。

于是威尼斯的盗贼头领毫不犹豫地推门而入，三步并作两步，如同一片落叶般轻盈迅捷地飘到同伴身边。他的语气在凝重之余更显急迫，显然带来的消息不怎么令人欣慰：“Ezio，我的人告诉我Carlo拿到毒药了，我们得赶快。”

闻言，Leonardo的笔尖不着痕迹地顿了顿。Carlo，毒药，圣殿骑士，总督、时间——最后一块拼图就绪，齿轮咬合，这一连串的关键词终于串联成合理的逻辑链条。

直接对总督下杀手……平心而论，这够干脆利落、速战速决，却远远算不上最好的解决方法。任何一位理性与智商俱在的人都不该采取如此粗暴荒谬的手段，但从另一个角度来想，又很有Borgia家族的风格。

是怎样的利益才能催生这种程度的疯狂？在威尼斯，一定有什么更紧要的事即将发生，让他们无暇在威尼斯面面俱到地长久图谋，唯有临时变卦，转而选择最为冷酷有效的谋杀来……

“Antonio，这是Leonardo，发明大师。就是他发明的这个……”Ezio的声音打断了画家逐渐偏离现实的思路，青年介绍到飞行器，突兀地停下片刻，最终还是从牙缝里愤愤地挤出几个字，“……Perta di merda（垃圾玩意）。” 

若是放在平时，艺术家绝不会为一句抱怨多做计较。他理解Ezio，这话中有多少情绪可能针对Leonardo，就绝对有不止一倍的情绪被Ezio压在心底自我折磨。可惜青年不明智地挑选了一个非常错误的时机：他们既非私下独处，而且刺客又不是在场唯一一位耐心濒临告罄的人。

“嘿！这不是机器的错，是我的。”Leonardo略微皱起眉头，一开口就直接反驳了对方的措辞，与之相对，他的口吻倒是一如既往的柔和，以至于本该火药味十足的争论此刻却如同轻飘飘的提醒，攻击性严重不足——没办法，对自己的朋友发火总是很难，即使他真的生气了，也往往坚持不了多久。而且说实话，比起Ezio，画家反而更生自己本身的气。他忽略掉刺客放在自己身上的视线，目光匆匆扫过新来的客人，随意得有些敷衍地点点头表示欢迎，便再度低下头去审视桌上的稿纸，心不在焉地用指尖抚摸木炭留下的痕迹：“我试了很多遍，检查设计蓝图……完全不可能，我不知道还能怎么延长时间。”

他难得地感到挫败，同时清楚自己的思路正陷入一个逐渐僵化的死局，这不是什么好兆头。往常当画家意识到这一点时，就会主动承认自己的失败，扔下草稿，调节情绪，做些其他事情清空大脑，等待新的想法降临。然而现在，他只是任由自己一遍遍碰壁，不想，或者说不能放弃，因为Ezio对这个计划寄予了那样多的信任与希望，突然之间，这就不再是他一个人的事了，尽管它本该是的。

它本该是的，但从另一个角度而言，从他第一次答应向那位穿着刺客服的新手提供帮助开始，就总有一天不会再是了。当时Leonardo感觉那么顺理成章，顺理成章得使如今的他不寒而栗，也使他开始怀疑自己是否真的明白那样的承诺意味着什么。

或许确实应当理一理思绪，最好是停下来，安静地独处，像整理书架一样好好地整理自己头脑中的各种问题——其中有些十分重要的部分哪怕不能得到结果，也依然值得分析——让理性与感情恢复恰当的平衡。

可时间紧迫，现在不是个合适的时候。

这个念头本身对平复心情毫无益处，事实上，它几乎和画家面临的困难现状一样令人烦躁，只会扰乱他的思考。

Leonardo挥手从桌上拂过，在捻起一张稿纸的同时碰掉了另外一张，在空中摇摇晃晃地打着旋飘远了。不过他没太在意，它总会落到地面上，更何况现在它们对他来说都同样的一无是处，不能提供任何新的灵感。画家闭上眼睛都能勾勒出纸上的一笔一划，它们组合起来，天衣无缝，最后导向一个重复了许多遍的失败结果。

“chi devi cazzo（见鬼的）。”他揉了两下手中攥紧的纸张，低声咒骂着把它扔进了壁炉，暗自希望这样就能将脑海中消极的负面思绪以同样简单的方式扔掉。

倒不是说他不能在这种压力下工作，正相反，这恰恰是Leonardo大多数时候的工作状态，但心情不佳也算是必然的副作用。况且认真说起来，刺客这次实在是完美地融合了所有画家深恶痛绝的雇主特质……

他转过身，刚好看见Ezio抱起双臂，朝一脸不明所以的Antonio耸耸肩。盗贼刚想说话，青年就抢在声音之前飞快而坚决地比划了一个“保持安静“的手势。从Leonardo的视角只能看到对方的侧脸，年轻人抿着唇，收敛了笑容，神情严肃又镇定，唯有收回手后依次不停敲打胳膊的手指出卖了他内心的焦躁。

好吧，朋友和雇主自然不能混为一谈。虽然不合时宜，画家心头累积的烦闷却忽然消散了不少，甚至忍不住想要为这样的细节而短暂地微笑。

他在炉火前的椅子上坐下，眼角的余光里，盗贼和刺客站在一旁，面面相觑，总算没发出任何明显的声音来打扰他。说真的，只要他们不来打扰自己，完全沉浸在思索中的Leonardo也不太在意他们两人要进行怎样无声的交流，或者对他目前的状态有什么反馈。

所以，现在他们需要的不是完美和理论，而是更为实际的效率与应用。即使剑走偏锋、另辟蹊径也无妨，或者说那样才更好，因为一劳永逸的解决方案已被证明是不现实的。他上身前倾，右手撑住下颌手肘压在大腿上，凝视着跃动的火光，尝试转换思路。

如果不需要一次性提供支持飞行到总督府的动力，而是沿途不断补充，倒是更有可行性。譬如在高处降落，再重新起飞……不过根据上次的试飞经验来看，那对Ezio掌控飞行器的要求未免太高了。就算画家能规划出一条合理的路线，恐怕刺客也做不到按计划行事。

正当画家径自出神时，一片移动的模糊阴影遮住了部分火光，忽然进入了他的视野。Leonardo定睛细看，发现是刚才丢出去的纸团。他本来也没太用力揉搓它，此时残缺的纸面已经完全舒展开，在升腾的热气吹拂下暂且逃过一劫，飘飘摇摇地盘旋，迟迟未落到火焰里化作灰烬。

灵感几乎是在同一时刻击中了他。

“对了，当然，Genio（天才）！”Leonardo猛地拍了一下大腿，从座位上窜起来，迫不及待地回到书桌前抓过笔，开始计算具体数值。

如果放弃靠飞行器持续提供动力，他就可以削减掉大半装置，包括驾驶舱，仅仅留下最主要的骨架，从而最大程度地削减设备自身的重量，也侧面减轻了操作难度。绘制新设计图没有花费多长时间，这是条正确的思路，越深入验证，画家就越在直觉的兴奋之余感到肯定。

盗贼首领发出了一些声音，等到Leonardo终于反应过来这件事的时候，话语的内容早已安静地融入自己思维的洪流中，再也难以辨别。不过这就像是清晨教堂的钟声，承载意义的并非音乐，而是声响，至少“Antonio说话了”这个事实提示了他有义务向被晾在旁边的两人解释一下想法。

画家一边完善图纸细节，一边兴致勃勃地说明，尽管由于思路非常跳跃，听上去更像自言自语：“热能会上升，所以需要火。我在简化飞行器的结构，不用那些复杂的机械，只要翅膀下有足够的热量就能托起它。”

“Leonardo，一把火能有什么用？”他听到Ezio的声音从头顶的方向靠近，重音明显的强调语气还带着试图梳理清楚事态的茫然，却抓住了关键提问。

“不是一把火，Ezio，是很多，横贯城区。”画家抬起头，眼里为朋友的误解露出些许笑意，他拉过身边的地图，快速地用十字标出一连串地点，“足够带着你从这里一直飞到总督府去。” 

他没有只画一条路线，而是尽可能将几个可供选择的地点编制成网状。与设计时要求的精确相反，具体的行动方案必须要留出足够自由发挥的余地，才能应付得来瞬息万变的情况，不至于一个地方出了差错就满盘皆输。

刺客眨眨眼，看了看他，没有说话，只是也稍稍提起了唇角，转而去查看那幅地图。离得有些远的盗贼伴随着疑问上前几步，Leonardo颇有耐心地伸手指指城市地图，示意他去看，自己则重新回到稿纸边。

很快Antonio透着了然的声音又响了起来：“哦，明白了，我的手下会负责火堆……但你忘记还有守卫了吧?”

这应当不是冲画家来的问题，所以他也没有再费心回答。他给出了建议，剩下的就是该另外两个人自己讨论的事了。

“别担心，我来解决他们。”Ezio主动接过了这个任务，语调还是Leonardo愈发熟悉的、让人感到安慰的那种沉稳可靠，然而他谈论的方式又显得格外娴熟而客观，仿佛只是在考虑一场宴会的安排，而非他人的性命。

刺客与朋友的形象正在渐渐融合，形成统一的整体。画家一心二用地想着。自己认识的Ezio热爱生命，并且由衷地尊重它，慎重地对待它，但这并不妨碍他做出取走生命的决定。

如果说开始还是因为所爱之人受到威胁，是因为复仇，那么到了现在，落实到每一步行动上，面对诸多萍水相逢的挡路之人，这已经不是出于恨意，至少不完全是。这很像是麻木或者习惯，不过在尚还年轻的刺客身上，事情却总是有所不同：Leonardo时常感受得到，Ezio是会为此而感到疲倦与悲伤的，即使他承受了下来，也从未言明。确切说来，他仅仅是……找到了一个更高远、更值得付出的目标而已，所以有些牺牲尽管仍会触动他的心神，却不再会牵绊他的步伐。画家再明白不过这种感觉，虽然刺客自己可能也还不甚明了，但作为旁观者，Leonardo经常能从他的行动中窥见端倪。

许多人将这种变化称为成长，或者成熟。对画家而言，这就不过是种由时间和坏境引发的奇妙变化，与好坏无关，他不会称颂它，也不会抵制，像很多事情一样，它就只是……发生了。

Ezio和Antonio还在讲话，似乎是又讨论了一些计划相关的细节，不过Leonardo没怎么认真听，待他们准备一同离开时，他也仅仅随便摆了摆手表示知道了。一方面是他还沉浸在刚才的思绪中，另一方面他手下也没停，正在列制作飞行器的材料清单。这件事最好尽可能地保密，所以准备材料之类的工作自然也不能假手他人。幸好在佛罗伦萨的时候，他曾制作了许多备用零件，也一并带来了威尼斯，这不是个轻松的活计，但至少不需要从零开始。

夜色渐深，最后竟还是Antonio亲自来敲响了画家工作室的大门，告诉他准备基本就绪。

“Ezio还在忙，不过快结束了。你见过我，我来比较保险，毕竟人多眼杂。”盗贼头目这样解释，Leonardo自然也没什么意见。

一路上他们没遇到什么巡逻的守卫，把器材运上屋顶花了一点时间，除此之外再无任何波折。画家很高兴他们记得准备梯子——他见过Ezio飞檐走壁的样子，那可以说是艺术，可惜他不认为自己做得到。  
Leonardo很少有机会从高处，特别是类似的房顶俯瞰整座城市，偶尔脱离原有的视野让他心情舒畅。月光下的威尼斯在平时有种静谧的美感，无数蜡烛的微光与遥远的星空对应，城市如同夜幕的水中倒影，闪烁着点点星光。

组装好飞行器以后，画家扶着支架站起身，好奇地眺望四周。在他们的正前方，明亮的火光蜿蜒前行，消失在目光尽头海天交界之地，有种似曾相识的着迷感令他回忆起阳光落在海面形成的金色光带。

多么像是通往天上的路。

画家回头看向身后的两人，向他们展示这幅现实的画卷：“你们成功了，这真是太漂亮了！”

“是，现在希望你的主意有用。”盗贼没有被他不合气氛的愉快所感染，但也没有太过挑剔，只是顺着他的话提醒道，“我们快没时间了。”

Leonardo点点头，忍不住再次叮嘱起一旁抱着双手等待的刺客：“仔细听好，Ezio：你得从一个火堆飞向下一个，你经过时上升的热气会让飞行器重新提升回空中。”

之前他已经就新飞行器的操纵方式以及注意事项和Ezio详细地交代了一番，所以青年这次只是应了声好，也没有过多地追问。

倒是Antonio听到这段话，突然想起了什么：“不过你需要小心，今晚屋顶上还是有不少弓箭手。你得躲开弓箭，不然是飞不远的。”

“但愿我能在飞行的同时有办法用我的剑。”刺客盯着飞行器沉吟片刻，叹了口气。

“好吧，你的双脚确实可以腾出来，如果你不怕被弓箭近距离射穿脑袋的话，你可以在降落时把他们踢下屋顶。”想到那场面，Leonardo感到有些好笑地回答，“也不失为一种办法，对物体施力，它们会将同样的力返还。要是方向合适，这样做的效果其实和掠过火堆大同小异，你可以按自己的喜好选择。”

Ezio朝他轻轻提了提嘴角，看起来稍微放松了一些：“很好。”

画家微笑着后退，目送刺客伴随着弓箭手的羽箭和惊呼飞远。他飞得很不错，远比第一次的时候要稳定。

“现在城里有点乱，需要我送你回工作室吗？”Antonio明显轻松了许多，询问的语气也不再像刚才那样压抑。

“谢谢，但是不了。”Leonardo垂下眼帘，不太好意思地微笑，“嗯……怎么说，我要先去给自己找个不在场证明。”

等到他踏入玫瑰之贞，同Teodora修女寒暄一阵，来到二楼，在门边与一位可爱却略显忧郁的金发姑娘拥抱着行过贴面礼后，外面点亮夜空的火光正在慢慢消褪，守卫们嘈杂的喊叫与诅咒也渐渐含糊起来，听不清了。

画家拉开些距离看着她：“好久不见，Angela，她们说你今天想休息。” 

女人年纪不大，穿着一身宽松的睡裙，已经拆散了的长发披在肩上，翠绿的眼里还泛着一层朦胧的水光。

“是啊，一天连着遇见三个恶心的客人，还和Lucia那个小蠢货吵了一架，心里不痛快。”她扶着门框，颇显老成地叹气，又对着他笑了起来，眼波流转，神情里的忧愁转瞬便消失得无影无踪，“不过你来看我，总算也有件好事。”

她踮起脚尖拍了拍Leonardo的脸颊，拉过他的手，带他进屋到床边坐下，轻快地说：“我以为还要再过几天才能在这里看见你呢。”

虽然她掩饰得很好，但行走间动作依然有些不协调的地方。

“Angela，你知道我没那么多要求，只是想歇一歇而已，不用勉强自己。”画家轻轻按了一下她的肩膀，没有回答她的话，而是起身去桌旁倒了两杯水回来。

她沉默地接过杯子，低下头看了一会，又神色怔怔地去看窗外的黑夜。

“Lucia想离开这，我们都知道她在攒钱。”过了半晌，她没头没尾的抛出一句话，又忽然换了话题，“Leonardo，你每个月从这里走的时候，会感到难受吗？”

他很快反应过来她指的是什么：“为什么这么说？”

“因为那应该是很愉快的事，我看得出你让他们都感觉很快活，每一个、从开始到结束。”Angela挥了挥手，却体贴地没看向他，“但我觉得你在结束之后并不怎么高兴。”

画家不由得失笑：“所以你才不和她们一起来和我打招呼？”

“偷看又不是什么好事，而且我不高兴的时候就不乐意见人。”她没好气地朝他翻了个白眼。

“我可以理解。”Leonardo温和地回答，“创作能获得快乐，欣赏同样也能。”

她嘲讽地撇了撇嘴：“啊，你管那种事也叫‘创作‘？”

“其实它们挺相似的，只是一个更注重过程，另一个更注重结果。”画家耸耸肩，不以为意。

“他们都很喜欢你，每个都是。有一两个还执着过一段时间。”Angela若有所思地说，“我听到过他们追着修女问你来着，最后还是被你的规矩打发走了。”

Leonardo忽然有种预感，他大概不太会喜欢这个话题接下来的走向。

“如果换人不能让你开心，为什么不能干脆挑一个一直走下去呢？”她转身背对着他问，尽管看不见她的表情，那种画家懂得的颤抖音调却依然出卖了她的情绪，让他无法选择回避，“我看得出，至少……你们面对面的时候，还能做到相互理解。”

“那无异于将同样的伤口贴在一起，或是将两份同样的孤独重合，除了双倍的疼痛，你还指望从中得到什么？”画家停顿片刻，接着说，“Angela，相信我，这不是值得尝试的未来。”

“那什么才……”她的问题被街道上传来的、不间断的杂乱喧嚣打断，“发生什么事了？”

Leonardo来到窗边向下望去，是军队在封锁街道，士兵们举着火把，将夜晚映照得如同白昼。若是Carlo与圣殿骑士的阴谋败露，恐怕不会惹来这样大的阵仗。

“我不知道。”他注视着这场逐渐蔓延开的闹剧，自己也不清楚这是针对哪个问题的答案，“Angela，我不知道。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> *诗歌的音步，扬抑抑格。单词原义为“手指”，因为希腊语和拉丁语音分长短而非轻重，所以是长短短，形似手指关节。嗯，手指和盗贼，就比较容易联想到一起去……Antonio上过学，成绩还不错，是个脱离了低级趣味有文化基础的人，所以这种感觉偶尔会不经意地带出来。
> 
> 后记：  
> *番茄……他的状态其实是有问题的，挨揍也一样。虽然他们都觉得对方完美无缺，但实际上他们两个都不完美，而且越彼此接近，就越会牵扯出自身的问题。只是Leonardo更能认识到出现了问题，Ezio现阶段还是跟着直觉走233  
> 在这篇文里，比起挨揍，番茄绝对是外热内冷、难以接近的典范了（我的茄超级难搞定）。  
> *Ezio完全没提过他要用飞行器从哪里去哪里，不过也没特别遮掩，所以番茄猜到了还很平常地直接说出来的时候他有点惊讶，同时又觉得理所当然。我喜欢他们之间不用把每句话都挑明的感觉。


	17. 3.6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 序列三 展翅的雄鹰
> 
> 为何在睡梦中，双眼所见皆如此清晰，远胜过清醒时分的想象？  
> ——Leonardo da Vinci

片段6

总督遇刺的消息传遍整个威尼斯之后，混乱仅仅持续了几天，随后一切都陷入了近乎诡异的平静之中。兄弟会并未一鼓作气继续进行任何行动，这还勉强可以解释为警惕共和国内圣殿骑士团的反弹，可更令人惊讶的是，Roderigo一方也并未穷追不舍、赶尽杀绝。当然，城内依旧守卫森严，但如果Borgia真的认为这样就能将刺客捉拿归案，彻底肃清兄弟会的势力，Leonardo反而要怀疑他是怎么活到今天的。

与之相反，骑士团在政治上动作不小。总督空悬的位置没能等待太久，在所有人尚未从震惊中回过神来的时候，他们已经将Marco Barbarigo（马可·巴巴里戈）推上了那把椅子。而这位Barbarigo上任后，显然重视巩固自己的地位和生命安全远胜过重视追捕“杀死”上任总督的凶手。为了拉拢民心，他甫一上任，就大张旗鼓地开始准备明年的狂欢节，似乎决心将其打造成史无前例的盛会，除了提前囤积大量货物以外，许多特殊的商品甚至需要专门指派商人出航，由军队护送，因此港口的繁忙程度顿时翻了一倍有余。

有识之士会评价这种行为治标不治本，不过有些问题注定不能深挖，人们宁愿从表面寻求解答。毫无疑问，狂欢节“效应”见效极快。相关的话题一跃成为街头巷尾闲聊的主流：虽然生活仍然充满痛苦，但至少有了一个在未来能名正言顺放纵享乐的盼头。只有两周，怎样的堕落都能得到原谅，所有人都远离现实，沉浸在令人晕眩的无端狂喜中，仿佛谁都能去往天堂，碰触到幸福——末日之前总该有狂欢，这样的节庆习俗由来已久，圣殿骑士不是第一批这样做的统治者，也绝不会是最后一批。Marco的应对算不上过分，仅仅是把某种传统夸大提升到了新的高度而已。

这无可厚非，在情理之中。  
然而就是太过正常，才让画家感到不安。

他越发频繁地审视Ezio带来的手稿，试图解开它们背后更大的谜团——假如它真的存在。至少Leonardo认为它应当存在，不仅是出于某种研究者惺惺相惜的直觉，更是因为原本的收藏家行为中难以无视的矛盾：这些源自刺客之手的羊皮卷出现的时间和地点都如此巧合，如果它们意义重大，那么为什么Roderigo不着急追回？若说是因为毫无用处，它们毕竟也是属于刺客的传承，又为什么不直接将其销毁？对方把这些卷轴分散保存在每一座笼罩阴谋气息的重要城市，或许是由于它们不“该”合在一处，也就是说手稿经由组合，还会透露更关键的内容，必定有些信息被忽略了。画家反复推敲，唯一的可能就是他们早已被抢先许多步，所以对手才会露出这样有恃无恐的姿态，确信他人必定无法干涉计划。

他希望通过更细致的研读来多少挽回一些局势，可惜每次重新解读，都无功而返。在这个过程中，时光平稳地流逝，无事发生，曾经危险的预感好像不过虚惊一场，甚至是他太过大惊小怪罢了。

如果忽视这些，生活可以说是罕见的安逸，日升月落，春去秋来。有很长一段日子，Leonardo在威尼斯与米兰的工作室间来回奔波，埋首于创作与研究、收集情报、安排日程，时不时地，他总会不由自主地产生一种恍惚的错觉，就像琥珀里的昆虫突然醒来，又很快浑噩地再度睡去——那些琥珀是研究生物演变的珍贵材料，更遑论它们如此美丽，与宝石相比也毫不逊色。他在不同的雇主那里见到过一些，甚至有幸捧在手心仔细观察：树脂切断了与外界的联系，时间的概念也不复存在，于是它们迟缓地漂浮于生与死的缝隙间，留下的躯壳反反复复做着同一个漫长而虚无的梦。

假如真的只是他在做梦，这该是个怎样的梦？庭院里，画家打开鸟笼，将几个装满食物的小碟放在不远处的地面，自己则捧着速写本坐回石凳上，一边观察鸟儿们探头探脑地蹦出住了一个多月的家园——即使时值2月，料峭的温度也无法阻止它们神气活现地舒展翅膀，抖擞羽毛，蹦蹦跳跳——一边一心二用地暗自发问。

他有些漫不经心地描摹小动物羽毛覆盖下的肌理结构，调整自己过去的偏差，大部分思绪却仍沉浸在那个问题中。

不该有人会做这样的梦，太真实。他在心中作答。梦不该和现实别无二致，不然未免太过痛苦。如果它们一样可爱，就意味着也一样残酷，那么人究竟还能在何处从这片名为“活着”的汪洋中得到哪怕一丝喘息的余裕、虚幻的慰藉？

几只鸽子从空中落下，凑到他脚边，发出咕咕的叫声。它们聪明地察觉到这里有利可图，经过数次试探后，早已不再对他拥有什么畏惧之情，反而经常能在他放生时分上一杯羹。不过见男人一动不动，没有投喂的打算，又很快扑腾着离开，前往另一个地点觅食。

Leonardo凝视着那些属于天空的精灵远去，不期然想起另一件事：他有多久没见到Ezio了？

他没有必要提出这么一个问题，或者说，这根本不是问题，对曾经的他而言。说实话，就在几天前他还见过Ezio一回，虽然两人都很匆忙，尤其是刺客，但这远不是他们分别最久的一次，甚至都算不上情况最危急的，何况他的朋友向来如此飘忽不定，他早就习惯了对方的神出鬼没，也习惯了等待一位访客来找上门。可是最近，画家不确定应当如何描述这种感受。他开始常常想到Ezio，却不再像是以前那样，设想对方面对同一件事物的反应，或者想象刺客会在哪里、做什么；更多的时候，他只是会想着Ezio这个人，在脑海中勾勒出熟悉的形象，然后那个形象就顽固地占据了思维的一角，没有具体的妨碍，却挥之不去。

有些事情正在发生，一些改变……难得地，Leonardo不能通过分析知道它是好是坏。他拥有的只是模糊的感觉，即使这种不可靠的感性很可能潜伏着发展了许久，此刻也才初露端倪，他不能以此判定什么，不清楚它会不会带来影响，又会将两人的关系引向何方。这让他感到久违的无措，像是回到了拿起画笔，发现自己的天赋之前的时候：他能确定的只有很少的、关于自身内在的一部分，而它们带来了更大的迷茫与困惑，他无从排解这份无所适从的感受，也不知前路。

现在的情况则是一种镜像：他对自己正在深入探究的情绪一无所知、毫无掌控能力。也许它是可怕的东西，哪怕它最终被证明安全无害，这种过程中的不稳定性也非常危险。

当局势如此动荡，命运几乎来到某个未知的节点，周围一切都如此暗流涌动时，他最不需要的就是曾经足以成为锚点的稳固友谊也出现类似的摇摆，哪怕只是单方面的。改变总会传递，一个人的变化不可能对另一个人毫无影响，在人际交往的事情上，他并不喜欢未知的考验。

这么一想，看似平稳的假象之下似乎根本就没有什么真正的顺心事。画家忍不住闭上眼睛叹了口气，从手套中抽出右手，揉捏着鼻梁两侧，与外界冰冷空气相对的温暖手指多少缓解了精神影响导致的疲惫。

忽然，整齐而剧烈的振翅声传入耳中，仿佛整个庭院的鸟同时起飞。Leonardo有些疑惑地抬头，看见刚刚还仅存在于自己思考里的人正活生生地站在眼前。刺客抖落斗篷上的羽毛，拉下兜帽，露出隐藏在阴影背后的面容——来自画家的面具遮住了上半张脸，非但无损他的英俊，还增添了些许神秘气息，下半张脸上的嘴唇挑出一个自信得傲慢、却让人喜爱的微笑——随即几步跨过他们之间的距离，没甚形象地摔到身旁的石凳上，拴在腰间的武器发出一阵磕碰的轻响，如同微风掠过铃铛。

“我敲门没人应，幸亏记得要来院子里看看，你果然在这边。”Ezio的目光落到他敞开的斗篷和怀里的手套，略微皱了皱眉，直接伸手帮画家把斗篷严严实实围好，“天都快黑了，Leonardo，你坐在这里不冷吗？”

Leonardo接受了朋友的好意，他攥着斗篷边缘，歪过头打量对方，几乎被那话语和神态中过于熟悉的理直气壮逗乐了。画家平静地轻声指出：“我在取材，Ezio，如果不是某个从天而降的家伙把我的素材全都吓跑了的话。”

“我倒觉得你必须真诚地感谢这个让你有借口重新回到壁炉边的好人，用一顿好饭或是美酒之类的。”刺客对他含蓄的指责不以为意，还有脸大大咧咧地提要求。Leonardo板着脸不满地瞪他，结果没能坚持多久就和他一起笑了起来。

最终Ezio得偿所愿地坐到了壁炉边，一如既往霸占了更舒适的扶手椅。

画家先递过一杯水让他歇歇，又在书桌附近摆弄了一会红酒，然后举着两个酒杯返回：“新武器怎么样？”

闻言，刺客漫不经心地抬起手，朝他展示手腕下的袖枪。即使这个工作室里从未潜伏着任何危险，Ezio也没有轻易卸下它们。如果画家要求，当然另当别论，但那无疑完完全全是另一回事了。

影响总是相互的，阴影下的生活显然已经教会了他的朋友许多，至少他不再像更年轻时那样随意地抛开武器。不过艺术家知道，这其中没有冒犯的意思，也就不太介怀。一定程度的武装可以让Ezio更快放松下来，这其实再好不过。

何况恐怕青年自己都没有察觉到这些潜意识作用下举动的含义，但恐怕对于他而言，只是迟早的问题，而且醒悟的带来的苦涩或许远多于喜悦。所以Leonardo并不想提前点明，无论如何，Ezio都没有必要预支无谓的痛苦。 

画家支着下巴，手肘压在膝盖上，身体前倾，凑过去饶有兴致地仔细观察那把精巧的枪械。看得出它被保养得很好，像陈列在桌边的其他武器一样，在炉火照耀下泛着一层柔和的光泽。

“非常实用，上次你调整之后，装弹也更流畅了。”刺客干脆将手向上摊开，以方便他查看，“连续射击的话枪管还是会变烫，不过有手套在就还可以忍受。”

“这已经是目前最好的平衡效果。”Leonardo有些遗憾地摇了摇头，“根据手稿里的描述看，它更像是种出其不意而非持久作战的武器，但即便如此，也不能掩盖这一设计本身的精妙，远胜过现存的所有构造。我有那么多问题，要是能亲自和设计者见上一面就太好了……”

“我还是第一次听你这样直白地欣赏别人。”Ezio的声音从他的头顶传来，一如既往地带有一种全然无害的调侃意味。

他们对这套流程都太过熟稔，画家进行反击的时候甚至连头都懒得抬：“大概是因为我把对你的称赞都说给了空气和风，它们可没法在你的大脑里占据一席之地。”

“意思又不一样，你们才是同行，关于这个我可没法讨论太多。” 刺客用空闲的那只手指了指袖枪，看到Leonardo偏头试图甩开遮挡视线的头发，便十分自然地顺手帮忙将他脸颊旁垂落的几缕碎发别回耳后，“真要说的话，我有点羡慕。”

这发言引得他扑哧笑出了声，不禁分出精神瞥了对方一眼：“……确定不是嫉妒？”

“不确定啊，”Ezio演戏上了瘾，开始故作忧愁地唉声叹气，单单听声音倒还装得像模像样，活像哪个陷入相思之苦无法自拔的年轻人，可他的表情却截然不同，眼角眉梢都含着生动的笑意，“总感觉大概都有点吧，我的大师，这可怎么办？”

画家直起身子，重新倚向座椅靠背，手指交叠，对朋友拙劣的表演无动于衷，只是笑着回答：“凡事包容，凡事相信，凡事盼望，凡事忍耐。*”

“我以为人们一般都是在找不到答案时才会引用《圣经》，而且你在偷换概念。”  
“这本来就是个范围很大的话题，Ezio。另外，是你先开的头。”

他们目不转睛地互相瞪视，总有个人会忍不住先笑，大多数时候是Leonardo败下阵来。不过这次属于少数情况，刺客率先露出一个微笑，牵动嘴角那道疤痕：“这种斗嘴我好像就没赢过几回，从……佛罗伦萨开始？”

“但你偏偏不会放弃，我能说什么呢？”画家抿了口酒，朝他眨眼，“坚持往往是种美德。”

不过说到佛罗伦萨……Leonardo忽然想起前天的情报。他看着Ezio：青年正放肆而惬意地窝在扶手椅上，享受着温暖的炉火和甜蜜的葡萄酒，唇角略微上挑，勾出若隐若现的弧度。

现在Ezio看上去还不错，不是曾经那种整天泡在蜜罐里的幸福，但也比第一次穿着刺客服饰推开画家工作室大门的时候好了许多。只是当Leonardo用手指摩挲着酒杯的花纹，在回忆中仔细搜寻时，不可避免地发现，对方其实再也没有达到过一切尚未发生前的那种喜悦与满足，至少在他身边没有。

而他恰好知道谁能提供这种幸福，在过去，也许如今依然如此。

“Ezio，我这里有个消息。”他尽量轻快地说出情报，扮演一个一无所知的朋友，“Cristina Vespucci（克里斯蒂娜·韦斯普奇）已经来到了威尼斯参加狂欢节，你们以前不是很亲密吗？”

在此之前，他或多或少有些感觉，却从未向刺客打听过他们之间后来又具体发生过什么。因为Ezio一字不提，所以Leonardo就自作主张地把这件事当作了某种不能逾越的底线。但画家清楚，Ezio远远没有放下，他的朋友就是这样的人，爱得深重、漫长，并且不会主动停止。在这么多年以后，能和相爱的人再见上一面，得到一个尽释前嫌的机会，应该是件好事，对两个人都是。

刺客怔了片刻，神情恍惚地垂下头，留给Leonardo一张忧郁的侧脸：“曾经，那都是过去的事了。”

“她是和丈夫一起来的。”画家顿了顿，“也许我不该告诉你？如果你们不适合见面……”

“没有……这很好。”Ezio摆手打断了他，而Leonardo则好心地没有指出对方的笑容有多力不从心，“狂欢节嘛，我戴着面具，她甚至都不会认出我的。我知道怎么能引起她的注意……Grazie，amico mio（谢谢你，我的朋友）。”

Leonardo没有回答，他又能说些什么呢？任何话语在此时都不合时宜。于是他借着去取来食物和更多红酒的借口，离开了这里，给自己的朋友留出一些梳理情绪的私人空间。

在厨房准备红酒时，他从怀里取出一个小瓶，动作娴熟地向刺客的酒杯里洒了几滴。透明的纯净液体悄无声息地渗入其中，看不出一丝痕迹。

这远远不够，相对于他做过的事……还有那些他没做的事，但这是现在的他所能做的极限了。

等到画家端着食物和酒重新回来，Ezio已经完全恢复了平时的状态，甚至还有心思猜他是不是偷吃了什么，才会这样磨磨蹭蹭。而Leonardo微笑着，以熟悉的讽刺回应。他们一杯一杯地喝着酒，默契地转移了话题，谈论更为平和有趣的领域，还不时爆发出笑声。很快，刚才的僵硬就成为了过去，几乎像是个幻觉。

“说起来，我见到Theodora修女了，她确实……与众不同，各个方面都是。”对方特意加重了“修女”的读音，满脸意味深长的揶揄笑容。

即使知道他的朋友是故意的，他也免不了在谈及这件事的时候有些不好意思地挪开视线：“咳……那我就放心了，她是位值得尊重的女性。”

“……一个问题，Leonardo。”坐在他对面的Ezio微妙地沉默片刻，语气恢复了正常的打趣，“对你来说，有人不值得尊重吗？”

这个完全无法预料的提问让他愣了一下，Leonardo再次看向刺客，发现对方居然真的在等待答案。于是他笑着摇摇头：“别把我想得太好，Ezio，我当然也有讨厌的人。”

“比如说？”这回答招来对面毫不掩饰的怀疑目光，他的朋友似乎打定主意不让他随便糊弄过去。

壁炉的火焰将屋内烤得暖烘烘的，这暖意和刚下肚的红酒之间发生着奇妙的化学反应，惹得Leonardo有些晕眩，不过是好的那种晕眩。现在他同自己最好的朋友在一处谈天，温暖、安全、舒适……所以他努力想了想，半开玩笑，半是认真地回道：“大概是迄今为止的所有雇主？”

Ezio为他的答案拍着腿大笑，画家用酒杯挡住嘴唇，在玻璃背后也控制不住地嘴角上扬。

“的确，你的雇主大部分都在我这里有备案。”过了一阵，刺客终于喘匀了气，笑着评价起来，“嗯……不过Donà是怎么回事？”

“我感谢他介绍我来到威尼斯，是的，不过这是两回事。毕竟他给我的订单基本都是在单纯分散并消耗我的时间和精力。”说到这个，Leonardo十分虚伪地假笑了一下。面前的Ezio抗议地挥了挥胳膊，几乎是立刻要求他停止用装模做样来祸害自己的眼睛，如果他这么说的时候能去掉脸上的笑意，这话可能还能多几分说服力。

两个人就这么又笑了一会，Ezio总算停住，不服气地搜肠刮肚：“呃……我想想还有谁……”

一开始，Leonardo只笑着看他绞尽脑汁，自己也在脑子里过了一遍所有的雇主，免得对方突然想到个谁，倒是他本人却反应不过来。可想着想着，他猛地意识到自己到底说了些什么出去，那点醺然立刻被驱散得无影无踪。

他还没准备好和其他人谈论这件事，特别是和Ezio，特别是在这种时刻。总有一天他们可能会谈及这个话题，甚至可能当作闲聊的笑料，他期待那样的一天到来。只是不是现在，眼下不是个好时机，而且不管对他们两人中的哪一个来说，都还不到时候。

Ezio则完全没察觉他的变化，只是颇为得意地一拍手，伸出食指点了点他的方向：“那Merdici*呢？”

尽管有所预料，但在这种情况下听到这个名字，还是让画家的心重重一沉。那些话、那些画面、那些目光……它们从记忆深处翻涌上来，像扒开结痂的伤口，像挖出水底的淤泥，让他颤抖、疼痛、羞耻、呼吸困难，光是抑制住身体的应激反应就花费了他大部分的力气，实在没有多余的精神去维持笑容。

“哦，那就是另一类问题了。”他听到自己语气冷淡地说。

方才热烈欢快的气氛因此几乎是瞬间就降至冰点，刺客也收敛了笑容，有些惊讶，又有些迷惑地看着他，拿不准主意要怎么做：“抱歉，Leonardo，我不是……”

“我知道你为Lorenzo工作，可能他还是你的朋友，也可能你很尊敬他，这没什么问题，他对待你确实不错，那是你们两个的事。” Leonardo偏过头，避开了所有产生视线交流的可能，“同理，我对他有看法也是因为私事，这是我自己的问题。Ezio，我不希望你因为我个人的态度对Lorenzo有偏见，那对你们两个人并不公平。”

他听见衣料摩擦的声音，随后是Ezio的脚步声，他的朋友在他面前站定。画家便垂下眼帘不去看对方，转而盯着刺客的长袍下摆出神。然而Ezio出其不意地半跪了下来，那双棕色的眼睛径直撞上他的，这时再移开目光未免太过刻意，Leonardo只好强迫自己看着对方的鼻尖——这是他交际时锻炼出的小技巧，只要这样做，别人都会以为他是在注视自己的眼睛。不管怎么说，至少他很感激刺客没有选择碰触自己，那让他感觉稍微好了一些。

但这依然是犯规，要知道，之前画家可没有这样对付过明显不想多谈的友人。

“Leonardo，你一直是我最好的朋友，我清楚你是什么样的人，所以我不能忽视你的感受，哪怕是出于你的要求。”Ezio的声音真挚又温柔，非常耐心，就像他这个人一样，“如果你有什么问题，我可以帮忙解决。”

可世上有些事情，就是不能解决。老师不能，Maria夫人不能，他不能，Ezio更不可能。

是啊，Leonardo是什么样的人？他们不清楚吗？他自己清楚吗？而Ezio呢，他就真的清楚吗？ 

这个想法一旦出现，便落地生根，不断戳刺折磨着画家的心。他是多么渴望相信对方的话啊，正如他是多么清楚，不论从何种角度，他都不应当相信这样的话。

“我不需要帮助，事实上，我请求你不要插手这件事，放它过去就是最好的结果。”Leonardo站起身，背对着朋友收拾起基本空了的酒瓶，准备去厨房再倒一些过来，而且这样他就无需看到对方失望的表情，“对不起，Ezio，这不是个好话题，我不想骗你，但也不想多说。”

Ezio抓住他的手臂，阻止了他想离开房间的动作。他的朋友按了按他的胳膊，语气里有着显而易见的不确定，舌头像是打了结：“不必了，Leonardo，我呃……你知道……或许最好快点去找Cristina……”

画家没有转身，只是点点头，半晌后才轻声说：“你比我更清楚爱是怎么回事，Ezio，请别让我影响到你。” 

刺客仓促地嗯了一声，收紧手掌，又很快放松了力度。Leonardo站在原地，闭上眼数着数，直到所有声音都彻底消失为止。他转身，这里除了自己，已经空无一人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *出自哥林多前书 13:4-8  
> *1476年，达芬奇被指控和一位模特发生鸡奸行为，这件事还牵涉了其他几个人，包括一位美地奇家族的年轻人。  
> *时间轴基本和游戏剧情一致，我确实费了很大心思来安排时间，尽量不出漏洞，不过有些场景的改变就不可避免了。  
> *兼职做完了，这章也算是复健吧。我原本估计可以两章结束序列，结果字数爆了都没写到构思好的剧情，只好挪到下一章再说，敬请期待！


End file.
